Undefeated Soul Reaper Chronicle
by Bung3665
Summary: Ichigo, and his stuffed toy companion, Kon, are suddenly transported to another world a month after Aizen's defeat. Additionally, this world has mechanical weapons called "Drag Rides" which are the main source of combat prowess there. However, Ichigo will soon find out that old and new foes are now after him, and he's going to have to become stronger than ever in order to survive.
1. A New World

Undefeated Soul Reaper Chronicle

 **AN: The beginning of this story contains spoilers for Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle so catch up on the light novel to prevent yourself from being spoiled.**

 **With that being said, please enjoy this first chapter!**

Chapter 1

Ichigo was relaxing in his room, enjoying the peace that had finally arrived with Aizen's defeat. However, it had come at a cost: the loss of his powers. Ichigo sighed, having no more powers was really starting to take its toll on him, that feeling of restlessness that wouldn't go away no matter what he did.

However, some divine force must've really hated him, despite the fact that he had no more powers, because a strange portal suddenly appeared in his room with no explanation as to how it got there. "What the hell?! I thought that this kind of crap was done!" Ichigo exclaimed loudly, Kon was freaking out beside him for no apparent reason, he'd already seen this kind of stuff before. But then again, when a mysterious portal suddenly appears in your room, a general first reaction is to flip out.

When the portal decided to suck the young teenager in though, that was when Ichigo was starting to believe that a divine force really did hate him somewhere out there. After being sucked in, it only took a couple of seconds for it to drop him in some unknown land, face first by the way. There was an unfamiliar castle and medieval looking buildings in the distance so he ruled out the idea of this being the soul society, or maybe it was a secret part of it?

 _I'm pretty scared right now, what if the people there don't speak my language? How the hell am I supposed to get help if that is the case?_ Ichigo thought worriedly, if that were the case, then he was going to have a very rough time here.

It was around that time that he also noticed that everything seemed to be bigger than they normally were, however, to his horror he realized that he had gotten _smaller._ "What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed with utter shock and disbelief, Oh god, even his voice seemed more high pitched than usual. _Okay, deep breaths Ichigo, just calm yourself down. First things first, I'll try to find Kon,_ Ichigo finally thought, realizing that the annoying, orange-coloured stuffed animal was not there.

"Hey Kon! Where are you!" Ichigo called out, soon he heard a voice calling out, "ICHIGO HELP I'M LOST!" _God damn, he has a loud voice,_ the ex-Soul Reaper thought as he made his way to where Kon was. He seemed terrified out of his mind at what just happened, maybe he needed comforting, but this was Kon so Ichigo could care less about what his mental condition was. As soon as a big breasted woman showed up he'd go from terrified to horny, which Ichigo was heavily convinced of. He found Kon near the back of a house close to the medieval looking city.

Except that it couldn't even be considered as a house, seeing that it was freaking _huge._ As Kon was trying to hug Ichigo while thanking him, he started to wonder how they would get help, it was terribly obvious to him that the people here wouldn't understand the orange- haired boy at all. The fact that he couldn't read the signs at all really showed how screwed he was. Some people were pointing to Ichigo and Kon while sending them weird looks and in Ichigo's case; dirty looks because of his clothing and the stuffed toy he was holding.

 _The best thing I can do now is run away and try to blend in by finding some ordinary looking clothes, we'll start with that for now,_ Ichigo concluded before running in the direction of what appeared to be a city. However, he realized that he was a kid again, ten by the looks of it, and that he couldn't run half as long or fast as his usual self, so he decided to lightly jog to conserve stamina. Along the way, he heard a woman crying, as the protector side of him emerged he trekked along the dirt road that the crying seemed to come from. After wandering through some bushes he finally found the crying woman, who sounded a lot worse now up close.

 _Crap.. I probably can't speak her language so how can I help her?_ Thought Ichigo, who was hiding behind a couple of bushes as to avoid an awkward confrontation. Kon suddenly spoke up behind him saying: "You know.. I actually recognize the language she's speaking, I could translate it for you, if you want of course," "Wait, actually?" Ichigo replied, dumbfounded that Kon knew other languages, but he wasn't about to complain.

"You see, for some odd reason the people who developed and made me decided to give me the benefit of knowing a ton of languages, probably for the sake of meeting those hot latinos- OW?!" Ichigo smacked him knowing full well where that sentence was going, "Okay, translate whatever she says to me so I can understand her," the orange-haired boy commanded.

"Wait so are we just going to ignore your abuse?!"

"Yeah."

After Kon gave him a glare that probably wouldn't have scared a fly, he began to translate the things the woman was saying and repeated them to ichigo. "Man this woman is super depressed, she keeps talking about how her whole family hates her and that she's useless and powerless, but to be honest I don't think those breasts are useless!" Ichigo smacked him about 20 times for that one, then started to think about why the woman could be so sad. _She looks like a noble so maybe she was an illegitimate child? Or maybe she made a grave mistake that costed her the family's honor or money?_

 _But she doesn't really look like a bad person, and Kon's translating is proving that too, I really need to help her!_ "Okay, we're going to approach that woman and help her in any way we can!" Ichigo decided, Kon agreed with him (probably to get a better look at her breasts) and they stepped out of the bushes and made themselves known to the woman.

For starters, the woman was beautiful. She had long golden blonde hair, a pretty face that most men would long for, and a curvaceous body to boot. Her clothes were high class as well. Even though she was crying and he couldn't understand her, he could tell that she was speaking formerly just by the tone of her voice. When they made their presence known to her, the crying woman looked up in shock and alarm, only to be replaced with utter confusion upon seeing Kon and the weird clothes and orange hair of Ichigo.

"W-who are you exactly, and what do y-you want from me?" The beautiful woman asked, trying to put on a brave face, but she was failing miserably as she had been crying only seconds ago. "Tell her that we only want to help her and that we don't mean her harm. Then, you can also tell her that I can't understand her but you can, so you'll act as the translator. If possible, we could get her to tell us things about this world too.

"Okay, boss. Hello there! My name is Kon and this is my friend Ichigo Kurosaki! We heard you crying and Ichigo decided to try and help you in any way he could, he's just like that. But, he can't speak your language so I'll have to act as the translator alright? Also, what is your name?" The woman looked at Kon in disbelief, as if she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her she rubbed them over and over again only to see Kon standing in front of her with a smug smile. "Um, Kon?" Ichigo whispered him, "I think we might've made this situation worse," Kon only replied to Ichigo with a, "I got this, don't sweat bro!"

Hearing that only made him more nervous of course.

Ichigo then decided to just let Kon do his thing seeing as how he couldn't speak to her, and after a lot of explaining( like a good thirty-forty minutes of explaining), they got the woman to reveal her name, which was Raffi, and managed to convince her to calm down.

"By the way Kon, you said that boy wanted to help me?" Raffi asked with skepticism evident in her voice as there would really be no way any normal human being would trust a talking stuffed animal. "Yep, he wants to help and is currently pestering me to ask you why you were crying in the first place."

Raffi's face darkened, but she decided to tell Ichigo and Kon about her hard life growing up around family members and relatives who scorned her and treated her as useless. Ichigo felt sorry to hear those things, but there had to be something he could do to help. When Kon asked for him, they got a sad "There's nothing that can be done, I'm hopeless. I've tried commiting suicide, but I never had the heart to truly go through with it..."

"Oh come on, if it's Ichigo then I'm sure he'll be able help! Ichigo's not gonna stop bothering the both of us until you agree, so you might as well!" Kon said convincingly, for just a second Ichigo swore he saw Raffi's eyes light up meaning they were making progress, plus the things Kon was telling him showed that they were getting somewhere. "If you want to help, Ichigo and Kon," Ichigo looked up from his name being spoken, "then come with me and I'll prepare a place to stay and clothes for Ichigo," Raffi told them, "Wait, will your relatives really let us stay?" Kon queried.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make up a good excuse, but in return, you have to promise me that you'll help when I'm in need." Raffi offered, Ichigo and Kon nodded their heads and suddenly Kon asked, "Hey Raffi, are you going to teach Ichigo how to read and write in the language used here?" Raffi gave him a 'duh' look, "Of course I'm going to teach him how to read and write, he's going to be helping me so I'll to have to." Ichigo was just looking at the both of them slightly angry that he couldn't understand them.

They got onto a pure white horse that had a sturdy body and beautiful mane, yet another reminder that Raffi was pretty rich, and made their way to Raffi's estate. It took quite a while, but after returning to the estate Raffi told them to wait near it, and when she came back she took them to an ordinary looking house. She proceeded to tell Kon that they'll be staying here from now on until Ichigo could properly communicate with other people. Ichigo was happy that they at least had food and clothes, plus a place to stay as well. Kon however, was disappointed that he didn't get to touch Raffi's breasts.

Thus ended Ichigo and Kon's first day in this new world.


	2. Sudden Attack

**Chapter** **2**

 **AN: So, I know in the last chapter I made some mistakes and grammatical errors so if you all reading this could point those out to me and give me advice that would be much appreciated!**

 **Also, I wasn't clear about the spoiler alert last chapter, what I meant to say was you need to be caught up to volume 16 (the latest volume so far) of Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle. And I'm sure most of you have read Bleach already.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's begin!**

::

::

 _Two year time skip_

Ichigo was now twelve, and a lot had happened in the past two years. First and foremost, he learned how to read and write as well as speak fluently in the language used in the Arcadia Empire, which he and Kon were currently situated in. After that he also discovered Drag Rides, mechanical weapons that were found and excavated from ancient ruins.

Ichigo had also become well known among the nobles of the empire for being exceptionally strong at his age, and was adopted as a part of the Atismata family when he raised achievements as a Drag Knight. Raffi too hailed from the Atismata family but she was still treated poorly by her family even when Ichigo tried to defend her.

He also started hearing talk about a coup d'etat that was being cultivated by Count Atismata, his adoptive father. However, whenever he asked the adults around the estate about it, he was always told that there was nothing to worry about and that he should go training. It made him pretty mad that they were excluding him from it.

Then there was also his best friend, Lux Arcadia, the seventh imperial prince. Ichigo sympathized with Lux, as the seventh prince he was the farthest away from succeeding the throne which meant that he never got any respect. Just like Ichigo he was exceptionally strong for his age in terms of being a Drag Knight. Ichigo also suspected that Lux might be part of the coup d'etat.

Furthermore, Lux would often get quiet around Ichigo when he mentioned the growing amount of frustration among the citizens and nobles due to the Arcadia family's tyrannical rule, possibly because he was trying to hide something. In truth, Ichigo had always been able to read Lux's emotions to a certain degree, the silver haired boy wasn't one for hiding his emotions very well.

"Well.. I'm not part of the Imperial court anymore, so I'm not really sure what's going on there you know?" That was all Lux would say when Ichigo brought the topic up.

The orange-haired boy was still pretty suspicious, but he let it slide since Lux was one of his only friends. Lux had an older brother as well, the first imperial prince Fugil Arcadia. He guided Lux and Ichigo in developing hidden drag ride techniques. However, Ichigo did not trust him much at all, he always felt that there was something off about him, or maybe it was because Fugil reminded him of his old enemy: Sosuke Aizen.

"Oi Ichigo! Come help me with my sword swings!" A voice shouted from behind Ichigo, when he turned his head to look around he saw that it was Lisesharte Atismata, Count Atismata's daughter. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Ichigo shouted back as he sprinted in her direction.

"Hey Lisha," Ichigo greeted. Lisha was her nickname that he affectionately called her, even though they were roughly about the same age he treated her like a little sister, like Yuzu and Karin. _Yuzu and Karin huh.._ briefly being reminded of them filled Ichigo with sadness, he didn't know if time progressed the same way back in his world but if it did, well, he didn't want to think about how they would've felt. How everyone would've felt by his disappearance.

He shook those thoughts away, no point in thinking about them if he didn't have a way back. Instead, Ichigo focused on the girl waiting in front of him, holding a shiny looking sword that she must've bought not too long ago. "Hey, did you just buy that sword?" Ichigo asked with slight annoyance. "So what if I did?" Came Lisha's challenging reply.

He sighed internally, she always bought new swords even if she was told not too. If a sword got as much as a little bit of rust on it Lisha would find an excuse to buy a new one. "Alright, let's begin by doing some basic sword swings, then we'll get into more complicated techniques," Ichigo decided, dropping the whole new sword matter.

After some time, Lisha collapsed on the floor exhausted from the training and asked if Ichigo could help her to her room, well, more like she demanded him to. The orange-haired boy complied knowing that she worked hard today, and decided that this was the least he could do for her. Along the way, he overheard some plans for the coup being discussed. Despite the fact that he hadn't been a Soul Reaper in quite some time he still had a very keen eye for these kind of things.

People often praised him for the strategies and battle plans that he would make saying that they were 'beyond his time', if only they knew. Back to the present, Ichigo carefully hid behind some sofas and other kinds of furniture and listened to the conversation at hand. Among the two voices he identified one as Count Atismata, which wasn't too surprising given the rumors. However, what did get to him was that Lux's voice was also one present in that conversation.

 _Guess he was lying to me huh,_ Ichigo thought with slight satisfaction that he had uncovered the truth. But, why had Lux excluded him from the coup if Ichigo was even stronger than him? He got his answer shortly after, "Count Atismata, I am well aware that Ichigo would be a great help to the coup d'etat but I don't want to put him in harm's way. He would be heavily targeted by the Imperial family and I can't bear the thought of him being assasinated," Lux pleaded to Count Atismata, Ichigo smirked.

 _Guess it's time reveal myself and force my way into this rebellion!_ "Hey guys! How's it going?" Ichigo suddenly shouted from behind a closet, Lux's face went red with embarrassment while Count Atismata looked faintly surprised. "Eh?! I-Ichigo w-w-what a-are you doing h-here?" Lux stuttered out.

"It was only a matter of time," Count Atismata murmured, "So, you want to join the coup d'etat Ichigo?" Lux looked at the noble count incredulously. "Hell yeah I want to join!" Ichigo replied with confidence. "You know Ichigo, I was already planning on making you join the coup," Ichigo's face lit up, "but it doesn't excuse the fact that you were spying on us!" Count Atismata reprimanded him, the young boy flinched slightly before regaining his confident smirk.

…Silence passed between the two for a couple of seconds before the Count spoke up again.

"By the way… I've betrothed you to someone," Count Atismata lamely murmured.

"Eh..? Wait what- WAIT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Ichigo exploded with a face that couldn't get any redder, Lux was awkwardly scratching the back of his head while the Count was laughing. "Does consent not exist in this country?", said Ichigo with overbearing contempt, "Oh come now, the girl I betrothed you too is very beautiful. Once you see her you will thank me greatly," The Count said with triumph in his voice as he adjusted the tie on his suit.

"Yeah.. I'm sure you'll be fine Ichigo," Lux said with pity in his voice. "Shut up Lux!" The ex-Soul Reaper replied with the utmost annoyance, _now I regret ever joining the conversation!_ He himself would willingly acknowledge that he was not great with women, so one could only imagine what would happen if he was forced into an arranged marriage.

 _How is it possible that fate hates me this much?_ Ichigo thought despairingly, he was losing hope by the second. "A-alright," Ichigo forced a smile, "When am I going to m-meet her?" Count Atismata looked at him with a smile only Aizen himself could produce, the orange-haired boy started sweating bullets immediately. "Well I have arranged for us to go to the Ralgris house tomorrow," Count Atismata said slowly and calmly, "You are engaged to Dist Ralgris' daughter: Celistia Ralgris."

Ichigo almost passed out right then and there. In fact, he was pretty sure he would have had Lux not been there observing the conversation. "Oh! I have heard that she's very beautiful Ichigo, you're so lucky!" Lux tried to cheer up Ichigo, _I don't even think you know who she is but thanks anyway Lux,_ Ichigo thought with a sigh. The now defeated ex-Soul Reaper dragged his feet across the floor to where the door was, "Okay… See you tomorrow Count Atismata... Bye Lux..." Ichigo stated gloomily.

"Heh heh heh... Um, bye Ichigo! Good luck tomorrow!" Lux stated cheerfully, however, Ichigo seemed to take it the wrong way and growled at him, "If you ever get betrothed, I am going to torture you about it," Ichigo said with a glare. Lux looked slightly startled while Count Atismata reprimanded him for his rude behaviour, saying that if he wanted to impress his fiancée he should be much more polite.

Ichigo's irritation skyrocketed at this and he shouted back at the Count calling him a 'stupid old man', that comment sparked an argument between the two so Lux decided to take his leave.

::

::

 _The next day_

Ichigo got out of bed devoid of any energy, not to mention he was still sour about the whole engagement thing as he wanted to put it. _Stupid old man, he shouldn't be able to make my decisions! I should be allowed to marry whoever I want!_ Ichigo grumpily thought. He walked into the shower and washed himself, which didn't calm his nerves down whatsoever. The servants and maids avoided him seeing as his scowl had multiplied tenfold, and to be honest, Ichigo was glad that they did. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody.

All of a sudden, Count Atismata appeared in front of him with an urgent expression, "Ichigo there have been several Abyss sightings near the Capital! It is unknown as to how they got there but the military has requested your help," Count Atismata told him with a rather proud expression that Ichigo had been specifically called to the Capital.

"Then it's time to get moving!", Ichigo replied with a now energetic smile, "Actually, now that I think about it I could get there a lot faster with my Divi-" Count Atismata covered his mouth.

 _Oh yeah, top secret information that shouldn't be leaked to the empire,_ "Sorry, I got a little carried away there," Ichigo apologized after making sure no heard him, "Okay, I'll use my general purpose Wyvern and fly over to the capital, it's not too far from here if I put some speed on," Ichigo told the Count. He simply nodded for Ichigo to go and with that he took off to the sky, he didn't need the incantation to summon his Drag Ride. Along the way he ran into Kon who insisted on coming with him.

"Wah Ichigo! You never spend anytime with me anymore!" Kon cried out to Ichigo. Ichigo had no time to deal with Kon so he threw the stuffed toy at Lisha and told her to give it to Almatea, Count Atismata's second daughter and Lisha's little sister. With that over, Ichigo took off at full speed towards the battlefield. When he got there, several Drag Rides from the military were already fighting the Abyss; the beasts from the ancient ruins where Drag Rides were first excavated from.

The Abyss reminded Ichigo of the Hollows from his world, which only made it more exciting to fight them. Among the Arcadia Empire's military, there was nobody who liked to fight the Abyss like Ichigo, thus resulting in spite towards the young boy for it. Of course, he didn't care about any of that and rushed into the fight like he always does.

 _Two Gargoyles and one Diablos!? I can't let any of the citizens get hurt!_ With his resolve in mind, Ichigo charged in at full speed towards one of the Gargoyles like a cat chasing its prey.

The Gargoyle took notice of the ex-Soul Reaper before he could attack it and tried raking its claws over his Wyvern's blue armor, which he evaded due to his fast reflexes. As he nimbly doged the Abyss' attack, he fired Breath Gun in hopes of distracting it from charging at him. It almost worked but the Abyss managed to evade most of the bullets fired at it by Ichigo.

Done with underestimating them, Ichigo charged in once again with lots more force than before, and swung his Wyvern's blade down on the abyss before it could react. He cut it but the Abyss merely regenerated and started it's counterattack against Ichigo, which was short lived. It was in the young boy's favor that the monster dove in as he used the art of 'tuning', something that a man called Singlen Shelbrit once taught him.

With the enhanced power of tuning, a function in which the pilot made use of the Drag Ride's system, it can be used to strengthen certain parts of a Drag Ride. Furthermore, if used properly and in succession, it can deliver sure kill attacks even against Drag Rides that are stronger than the pilot's own Machine Dragon.

However, it's very hard to make use of this technique because of the difficulty in tuning the Drag Ride's system during battle. Singlen Shelbrit was able to use tuning successively which made him such a strong warrior. Singlen passed the technique down to Ichigo and he would always be grateful to that man for it.

Another drawback is that it leaves the user wide open in terms of defense if used offensively, Ichigo had to go through harsh training by Singlen in order to perfect it and even then it was almost impossible for him. _Now is not the time to think about that, plus I can't think about what could go wrong either! I gotta beat those Abyss!_

Ichigo shook his head to rid himself of any restraint he had before, and immediately started tuning his Drag Ride to increase his attack power. As the blue screens filled his sight he felt a sense of power knowing that the Abyss was done for. He waited for it to get into his cutting range and once it was, he cut it down mercilessly, destroying the core that kept it alive. _Now that's the real power of tuning!_ Ichigo thought with a sense of triumph.

Gargoyle number two had been brought down by the military but it seems that they were having great trouble with the Diablos. Ichigo decided to take his distance and fire Breath Gun to distract the beast from the worn-out military men. He strengthened Breath Gun with tuning but the Diablos was much too fast for the bullets, Ichigo gritted his teeth and charged at the monster ignoring the shouts from the other Drag Knights.

The Abyss seemed to know that this would happen as it extended one of its hands and grabbed Ichigo's sword tearing at it instantly, "Tch," was all Ichigo could get out before the savage monster began its onslaught of ferocious attacks. Slash, bite, slash, bite, was the pattern that was currently driving Ichigo back. He managed to shake off the Diablos and lugged his broken armor away from it.

"Can any of you shoot at it?", Ichigo sent a message to the military using a function called Dragon Voice, "I need you guys to distract it!" Some gave him a reply saying they could while others told him to back off before he was killed, which of course he wouldn't. While the soldiers fired constantly at the Diablos, Ichigo tuned his strength to a unique armament that he'd purposely not used yet. He needed to get a good grasp on the fight first before using it.

The special armament was called 'Sharp Tail' and was a tail like weapon that had long range and great attack power, similar to a Wyvern's regular Tail Blade but this armament was much stronger. The armament also reminded him of Renji's bankai, Hihio Zabimaru. Ichigo whipped his tail like blade at the Diablos and sure enough it dealt decent damage. The abyss roared and charged at Ichigo but he struck it's back as it was coming to him. "You know you should always watch your back in a battle!" Ichigo taunted.

 _If I'm being honest here, I should be having a harder time against a Diablos, have I really gotten this strong?_ Ichigo wondered for a brief moment on the subject, then he started feeling an odd sensation in his eye. Before he knew it, he had slashed at the Diablos with Sharp Tail in a fashion similar to Renji's fighting style, and cut off it's arm and one of its wings. Ichigo shook his head and put a hand on his eye.

 _That's not right, I don't think I attacked it just now. Besides, that was way too similar to Renji's style of fighting, I haven't seen that in so long… It should be impossible for me to copy it._ Ichigo became confused at what had happened before being snapped back to reality by the fight before him. He shook his head for the second time and drove at the Diablos Sharp Tail at ready.

When he came close enough he signaled for the military to fire and as they did, he sent Sharp Tail flying straight towards the Abyss' chest. While it tried to take the blade out, Ichigo destroyed it's core with a spare Blade he had by stabbing it right in the core. With that, the fight had been concluded.

The Drag Knights of the military were either staring at Ichigo in pure disbelief or amazement. The boy in the spotlight however, did not take notice of them as he started to plummet to the ground in sheer exhaustion. Luckily, he was caught by one of the military Drag Knights and taken to the infirmary inside the Royal Palace for top of the line treatment.

::

::

 _In the evening_

Ichigo awoke in the infirmary pretty groggy but feeling better than he had at the end of the fight. He saw some nurses walking around treating the injured soldiers who didn't bother to show much appreciation to them. Ichigo felt a spark of anger seeing this, these women were caring for them and they treat them like this? He wanted to do something about it but that's when he remembered what the coup d'etat was for.

A nurse came up to him with some food and water to which Ichigo replied, "Thank you very much!" before digging in. Some of the soldiers looked at him weirdly while the nurse smiled gratefully at him.

"Excuse me, but when will I be allowed out of here?", Ichigo asked to the same nurse. "Oh, you will probably be staying here for the night, it's not good if you are moving in such a fatigued state," the nurse told him calmly. _Well looks like I won't be meeting my fiancée anytime soon and that stupid old man can't do anything about it!_ Triumph surged through Ichigo just thinking about the Count's face when he told him about his achievement.

Not just the Count, but Lux, Lisha, and Almatea would be shocked as well. Ichigo felt proud that he acquired such an accomplishment but it was short lived when he recalled a certain part of the fight, the strange feeling he had as well as his sudden power spike against the Diablos. It confused him more than Count Atismata's reasoning behind betrothing him, and there was no way he'd _ever_ figure that out.

While he was thinking about the matter, he started wondering what his fiancée was like. He heard rumors that she was not good with men, but he desperately clung to hope that those were not true and it was all just groundless gossip.

He sighed, the future was certainly going to become a lot more difficult. But, no matter what happened, Ichigo wouldn't let any of it drag him down. Raffi still needed his help, and Ichigo needed to find out who Fugil really was..

 **AN: Okay I know that the fight scene was terrible, but I promise that I will do better in the future. Aside from that, the next chapter will include some world building and some major plot advancements. Also, for anyone who wants to know Lux and Ichigo are the same age, meaning that the beginning of this story takes place a total of seven years before the actual story.**


	3. Distrust

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Hey y'all, I'm back with another chapter! I don't have anything to say here sooo…**

 **Let's just start the chapter!**

::

::

 _Flashback:_

 _Ichigo was training in a secluded area somewhere close to the Wanheim Principalities border. As Ichigo was training, he constantly felt that he was being watched, even in his fatigued state after countless hours of training he still kept his senses sharp._

 _He was currently situated there for solo training that the Count set up for him, he still did not know the reason as to why he was sent here to train. All the Count said was that he needed some sort of improvement in his overall skill as a Drag Knight._

' _Easier said than done', Ichigo thought with annoyance. He had recently started to investigate the Drag Ride's system but so far he had no luck in discovering anything. As the blue screens filled his vision, he couldn't help but feel frustrated._

 _There had to be something there! Ichigo was sure of it, but he just couldn't find anything that could help him. Furthermore, the system of the Drag Ride is something that was completely unknown to practically everyone. If he could discover something that gave him an edge in battle it would be huge!_

 _The place he been sent to train was very calm , there were lush green trees all around him and wildlife everywhere, it was a very calming and relaxing place. Perfect for training, however, Ichigo just couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that someone was watching him._

 _Everytime he turned to look at where he felt his stalker may be, there was nothing there to indicate that someone, or something, was there to begin with. Ichigo was starting to fear that he might be going crazy._

" _Whoever's there, show yourselves!" Ichigo shouted in case someone was watching him._

 _To his unease, someone actually did step out into the clearing he was training in. The man in question had a very distinct appearance, he had a relatively small stature, a blue hood, an eye patch that covered one of his eyes, and black hair. However, what made Ichigo put his guard up immediately against this man was his uncovered eye._

 _It was pitch black, there seemed to be no end to the darkness within it, coupled with the small, obviously fake smile he had on his face made him seem too much like Aizen. Plus, there was the way that he looked at Ichigo, those eyes of his that seemed to stare at something far beyond him, and the look on his face that gave you the impression that he's already won the battle._

 _If there was a battle to begin with._

" _Who are you and what do you want?", Ichigo asked carefully, with Aizen type people you had to be careful. The man merely continued to smile as he answered Ichigo._

" _My name is Singlen Shelbrit, and to be honest, that's all you need to know," the man now known as Singlen said cockily, Ichigo was already beginning to dislike this guy._

" _Oh really? What makes you think that you're so much better than me huh?" Ichigo retorted back with anger evident in his voice, his trademark scowl deeply etched into his face. Singlen still kept smiling which only made him more angry._

" _You have a pretty scary scowl you know? If I were a regular person, I would've been scared beyond belief by now," The blue hooded man said while taking out a sword device, "But I'm not."_

" _You have a Divine Drag Ride?" Ichigo asked although he already knew the answer. "What gave it away?" Singlen replied haughtily._

" _You wouldn't be acting so high and mighty if you didn't have one," Ichigo spat, "Actually, why don't you show me your Divine Drag Ride?" Singlen looked faintly surprised at this suggestion._

 _Then his lips curved upward slightly, Ichigo figured that was the closest Singlen would ever get to actually smiling. "Alright, since you seem to be such an expert, I'll show you my Divine Drag Ride, Leviathan"._

" _Now, normally I wouldn't have even shown you my Divine Drag Ride's sword device, but, I heard from a certain somebody that you are special," Singlen said, confusing Ichigo, "I will test you at this young age to see if you're worthy, so come at me with everything you have."_

 _Ichigo immediately readied his Blade and took a stance against Singlen, who didn't look unnerved at all, and braced himself. Singlen unsheathed his sword device and without chanting he equipped his Divine Drag Ride Leviathan._

 _There was a large frame that was covered with armor of hardy blue scales, the armor itself looked like a tail and it had dorsal fins which substituted the back wings stretching from its back. It truly looked like a mystical and fierce sea dragon. It seemed to be a land battle type judging from its shape._

' _That thing looks kinda scary', Ichigo thought, but he had already challenged Singlen so there was no backing down now._

" _How about you have the first attack? After all, it would be rude of me to make the first move against a child," Singlen replied with the same haughty attitude as before, only this time there seemed to be some dark intent behind it. His uncovered eye radiated with pitch black malice._

 _It seemed unreal that he would be doing this against a child, so could it possibly be that maybe, he knew something about Ichigo not being from this world?_

 _Ichigo recalled that the blue-hooded man had said that he was told of him from a certain someone, but there should be no one in this world who knew of his true origin._

" _Hey, are you going to keep me waiting here forever?" Singlen suddenly called out, snapping Ichigo back to reality. he shook those thoughts out of his head and focused on the man in front of him._

" _Just so you know, in my own country I go by a certain alias, The Blue Tyrant. Remember that well boy," Singlen grinned fearlessly as Ichigo's sword was swung down on him._

 _Flashback end:_

Ichigo woke with a start, he looked around confused for a moment before remembering where he was and how he got here. As he looked around, he saw that the infirmary's interior was quite nice and gave off the feel of relaxation.

The floor was made of marble as to be expected since this was the palace he was in, the marble itself was white and gave off a very polished and clean feel.

There were paintings on the walls too, most of them just being scenery from inspired artists. It also helped that there were a lot of them, it somehow made the place feel more comfortable.

Ichigo turned to look at the many vases of expensive flowers that were placed around the room giving it a nice aroma, some were roses while others were more intricate and expensive looking flowers. Ichigo figured they were placed here to help injured warriors calm down from a rough battle.

"Oh my! Awake already I see?", a voice called from Ichigo's left side as he was looking out the window to view the scenery from the city. He turned to find the same nurse from yesterday with some food and water on a plate.

Ichigo immediately thanked her for the meal and dug in, seemingly forgetting the eating manners that he learned from Raffi. If she could see him right now, she'd probably have smacked him.

While thinking of Raffi, he cast his head down a little bit knowing that despite being of the same house as her now, he could not help her in the slightest. Ichigo hated being powerless to stop something right from the start.

Maybe it was that he was able to rescue Rukia and Orihime even when the odds were against him that gave him the confidence that he could do something, but he was no longer a Soul Reaper. He didn't have that kind of power anymore.

That was what bothered him the most, the fact that he no longer possessed the power to fight against the odds that were stacked against him.

But no matter what kind of pain he'd go through he silently swore to himself that he would someday have that power again. Rukia and Orihime needed it before, and now Raffi needed it.

"Um excuse me, are you alright? You are clenching your fist very hard, are you angry about something?", the nurse from before asked nervously, "Oh I was just thinking about something, sorry if I looked angry," Ichigo apologized.

"Well that's a relief, anyway, I was just about to tell you that you are free to go back home, your family has been very anxious of your return as well," the nurse told the young boy and he gathered his things and took off for the coach that was supposedly waiting for him outside the gate (the nurse told him that after he realized he had no idea how to get back home since he couldn't use a Drag Ride).

While Ichigo was walking in the castle, he took the time to gaze around it since he never had before. It really looked like a medieval castle from the textbooks that he read back in school. it had marble floors with red carpets basically everywhere, the walls were made from finely cut stone, and all around were paintings of previous Arcadia kings and other heroes.

The carpet itself was very soft to walk under, it almost made Ichigo feel bad that he was walking on it with shoes. The stone was finely smoothed and running your hand along it felt very cool to say the least.

 _I think I've stayed here long enough, time to get going now,_ Ichigo decided and increased his pace to the gate of the castle. The rest of the walk was boring until he came across Fugil walking down the corridor as him.

"Oh, hello Fugil, I didn't expect to see you here," Ichigo greeted politely, Fugil returned the same politeness with his greeting. Ichigo himself did not trust Fugil but while he was in the castle he may as well just put up a fake front.

"Ichigo, if you mind… Could we discuss something in private?" Fugil asked suddenly, this surprised Ichigo but he still agreed hesitantly. The first imperial prince then led the orange-haired boy into the courtyard and into some underground base, probably for plans on the coup d'etat. Lux had already told him that Fugil was part of the coup.

"Now, you may wonder as to why I brought you here, I think it's alright if I come clean as to the true reason behind this secret meeting, since you are something I cannot merely ignore," Fugil started with a sudden complexion change.

"As much as you don't trust me, I don't trust you, Ichigo Atismata, or should I say…"

" _Kurosaki."_

"...?"

Ichigo stared at the man in front of him, who now sported a dangerous look as to the smile he had on before coming here.

"H-how..?", Ichigo barely spoke out, "How.. how the hell do you know that?! There's no way.. no way that you could have known what my last name is. It's impossible!" Ichigo shouted with disbelief while Fugil scoffed.

"Did you think that I would not notice? An existence such as you who randomly showed up in this world, the strange sensation that surrounds your being when you fight and train, did you not think I would know?" Fugil stated with an apparent coldness behind his

words.

"I should have you burned alive or thrown into prison, however, I will spare you now and observe where you go in life, just as Singlen judged you before, I too will judge you now, so go on Ichigo, and show me how a hero ought to act," and with that Fugil left the underground base and a shell shocked Ichigo behind.

For a while, Ichigo did nothing but just gaze at the wooden table in front of him, after enough time had passed he slowly turned around and walked up the stairs. By then, the ex-Soul Reaper was so lost in thought that the walk to the coach was all a blur as well as the ride.

::

::

When he got to the beautiful estate of the Atismata house, he was greeted by Lisha and Almatea in the vast garden at the front of it.

"I heard about how you took down two Abyss'! That's so awesome!" Lisha exclaimed while Almatea ran up to him and gave him a hug. Ichigo's spirits were lifted upon seeing them, and temporarily, he forgot about Fugil, temporarily.

"Yeah I'm back, so how's everyone been? Alma did you bother your sister at all?" Ichigo asked with the sudden authority of an older brother, "And Lisha, how many swords did you buy? I know I was gone for two days but I'm sure you took advantage of that didn't you?"

He smiled wholeheartedly seeing the two sisters make up lies and excuses, Alma especially struggling since she was younger and not yet as mischievously developed as her sister.

" _I do not trust you."_ Those words suddenly reverberated in Ichigo's head as he got a more complicated look on his face and stared out at the sky.

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong? You look a little down," Lisha asked with concern evident in her voice, Ichigo merely shrugged her off while telling her that it was nothing and decided to play with Almatea for a bit. Playing with Alma always cheered him up.

"Okay well, don't beat yourself up over whatever is bothering you got it?" Lisha demanded to Ichigo who smiled lightly before patting her on the head.

"Don't worry Lisha, I will," Ichigo said while still patting her head, until Lisha's face went red and she started sprinting into the house with a flustered expression.

 _Huh..?_ Ichigo stared after her a little confused, Almatea then grabbed his sleeve to get his attention, "Hey big brother, let's play!" she exclaimed loudly. Ichigo sighed and figured that this would be able to take his mind off things for a while.

::

::

 _Later_

Ichigo was in the bath house inside the Atismata house, he didn't know or understand why nobles needed such extravagant baths but he wasn't about to complain. Thinking about nobles and baths reminded him about his future wife. 'Future wife' was stretching it a little since he was sure she'd kill him the moment she saw him.

"That dumb old man..", Ichigo said to no one in particular, just then he heard footsteps coming from the entrance.

"I can't wait to relax inside the bath today! I was working so hard on my sword skills that I didn't even notice how long I had been out there for!" what sounded like.. Oh no, was that Lisha's voice he just heard?!

Ichigo started to panic as he struggled to come up with a way to tell Lisha that he was currently using the bath, but it turns out that she had been _running_ into the bath. Ichigo could not come up with a proper excuse in time.

"HEY LISHA, I'M USING THE BATH! YOU HAVE TO USE IT LATER!" Ichigo suddenly shot up from the water and shouted, but it was too late. Lisha had already arrived in the bath and was standing there stark naked, staring at her adoptive brother with the reddest face.

"..."

"..."

"YOU PERVERT!", Lisha suddenly shouted at Ichigo, "ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME INTO THE BATH?!" Ichigo defended himself, but to no avail. _Damnit_! _Curse my inability to think properly in situations like these!_

All of a sudden, Lisha turned around and went quiet, Ichigo knew this was the end. It was bad when Lisha was shouting at you angrily, but when she goes quiet it means that you seriously messed up.

"C-c-cover up, I-I can s-see y-your.. Um," Lisha stuttered out, Ichigo only realized after she said that his, well… _Mini zangetsu,_ was exposed for the world to see.

"O-oh.. Um, I'm sorry about that," Ichigo apologized weakly, Lisha muttered out a quick apology as well.

"Wait- You don't have to," she stammered, "It's fine. Were just siblings."

Ichigo froze, unable to comprehend what his sister had just said. The implications obvious to anyone but him. "O-Okay… I guess it's not a problem," he replied quickly as he sat back down in the bath. Lisha followed suit, sitting behind him with her back touching his.

"C-can I wash your back big brother?" She quietly asked.

"S-sure, if you really want to," he replied, taking note of his manhood springing into action. Ichigo suddenly found the floor of the bath house very interesting.

"H-hey..", Ichigo started, causing Lisha to let out a surprised 'eep!', "Y-you ready?"

"Y-yeah.. J-just g-give me a s-second," was her nervous reply, Ichigo prayed to every god out there that she wouldn't notice his stiff member. He felt a jolt when she began to wash his back with the soap.

Lisha rubbed the soap on his back delicately, little did Ichigo know, she was actually trying to impress him by giving him a nice and relaxing wash.

"H-hey big brother, d-does it feel g-good?" Lisha asked quietly, Ichigo almost didn't hear her over the sound of splashing water. _What should I say? What the hell, I can't think of anything to say! It also doesn't help that she's calling me big brother when I'm only older than her by a couple of months!_

"U-um, it feels great Lisha, I-I'm feeling r-really g-good," Ichigo blurted out, only to realize that he might've just said that his sister was turning him on.

"I-I'm r-really h-happy, th-that y-you enjoy th-this _.."_ Lisha sputtered out, then she suddenly said, "I... really wish that you would notice me more, big brother," the blonde said in the softest voice Ichigo ever heard, not even Orihime could compare.

 _Okay.. Lisha just indirectly said that you're neglecting her, what should I say? Maybe something like 'I'm sorry, you're the most beautiful girl ever, I would never try to neglect you'. I need to say something to make her feel better. Or, I could stutter out a 'What?' and act like a complete dumbass._

"W-what… L-Lisha?"

Real smooth. Real freaking smooth.

 _Curse whatever god is doing this, I sincerely hate you with all my being. But, now is not the time to do this, I need to make things right!_

When thought over though, it was true that Ichigo may have actually been neglecting Lisha when she wanted to spend time with him. Furthermore, he was always training day and night, and whenever he wasn't he was busy with something else.

Sure, he did spend time with her when it came to sword training, but that couldn't be counted as spending time since they were occupied.

 _What the hell, I messed up big time, haven't I?_

He turned his head look back at Lisha, he saw her looking at him while averting his gaze from time to time. Lisha looked terribly cute with her wet blonde hair, with a blush, Ichigo decided that he liked her better when she didn't have her hair in a ponytail.

"Look, I'm, well.. I'm sorry for being pretty distant with you for a while now okay? I got too absorbed in my fighting that I failed to notice you, I'm a pretty crappy older brother," Ichigo berated himself whilst apologizing to Lisha.

"Th-that's not true!" Lisha exclaimed, "I think that you are a really great sibling, even when you make mistakes like these. It's always really funny seeing you act so rude to the adults, I look up to you big brother. You're my hero, ever since you swore to protect me," Lisha whispered to him.

Hearing her say things like that about him made Ichigo's heart feel warm. But, it also made his shaft stiffen and throb a bit, something Ichigo was starting to curse Aizen for, why he was cursing Aizen, he or anybody for that matter will never know.

Ichigo felt happy that his little sister thought of him as a brave and strong hero, but it really didn't help the guy down stairs. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder lightly, and as Ichigo could only widen his eyes in horror, he saw that his sister was staring at the dent in his towel.

Her expression was that of curiosity and embarrassment. Ichigo could hardly register the fact that his sister was looking at his erect shaft and she didn't even seem that freaked out by it, it was probably all Aizen's doing.

"O-oh.. b-big b-brother, y-you c-could've told m-me that you were um, f-feeling l-like this.. w-well it's my responsibility, s-so I-I'll take c-care of i-it," Lisha barely whispered out, Ichigo's brain was going into overdrive realizing that his sister wanted to do 'it'.

"H-hey big brother, l-let me see it.." Lisha murmured quietly, Ichigo was slowly turning around but before he could do so, Alma ran into the bath and demanded that Lisha and Ichigo wash her.

Ichigo stared at the little blonde girl in front of him, unable to comprehend what had happened in the last thirty seconds.

First, Lisha came into the bath by complete surprise. Second, said girl washed Ichigo's back, and then proceeded to tell him that she wanted to do 'it' (he's still blushing madly over that). Third, Almatea unintentionally denied him of any sexual things he might've done with Lisha.

Believing he had enough for today, Ichigo made his way out of the bath house much to Almatea and Lisha's disappointment.

::

::

Ichigo was walking around the large Atismata mansion, he soon caught a glimpse of Raffi and began walking towards her.

"Hey, what's up?" Ichigo greeted rather lazily, Raffi looked at him with a little bit of anger in her eyes.

"I have told you time and time again young man, you are to greet others with politeness and order in your voice, not this casual and lazy tone," Raffi scolded him, Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes instead of giving a firm reply.

"What will I do with you, Ichigo?" Raffi asked rhetorically, the boy in question only gave a small 'dunno' as his reply.

Raffi sighed tiredly seeing that this conversation about Ichigo's manners wasn't going anywhere. She decided to tell him something that might actually catch his attention.

"Ichigo, as you already know, there have been many preparations these last few months concerning the coup d'etat," Raffi said in a more serious tone, "Well, my brother and the other members of the coup are now planning to put it into action," Ichigo got a look of excitement from that.

"So the old man is finally going to do it, I can't wait to overthrow this damn Empire!" Ichigo said excitedly, but he then got a little confused when he saw Raffi looking at him with sympathy

"Ichigo, both Lux Arcadia and my brother have requested that you do not participate unless needed. I suspect they both fear that you will be targeted too much by the military and hired assassins, so much so that you might not be able to live a normal life," Raffi stated with sympathy.

The young boy looked at her in disbelief, "Are you serious? Am I supposed to stand around and do nothing while everyone is fighting to change this goddamn Empire?!" Ichigo exclaimed in anger, "There's no way that I can just sit around Raffi!"

"I knew you would say something like that. A hero until the end aren't you Ichigo? Even so, you might not be participating in the coup unless given the order, but don't you have a duty to protect Lisha, Almatea, and I?" Raffi asked with a small smile.

"Well yeah, I mean I have to of course, but still! I need to go out there and fight!" Ichigo stubbornly replied, Raffi knew he was not going to listen so she changed the subject for the time being.

"Ichigo, lately I have also been seeing this man called Waybra Hemt, he's very nice and caring," Raffi said in a more happy tone, Ichigo then recalled that he once heard about that man.

 _Wait, if I'm correct, isn't that guy an advisor to the Emperor? If he's Raffi's lover, then could it be possible that he might take advantage of her and gather information about the coup?_

Ichigo knew that it might not be possible that he knew about Count Atismata's plan, but if the imperial family had suspicion that the Count was up to something they could use Waybra to coax information out of Raffi.

But seeing that Raffi looked genuinely happy, Ichigo didn't have the heart to tell her all that. _All the more reason to take care of her and look after her._

"I'm happy that you found your special someone, but if he ever hurts you I'll break his bones," Ichigo said while putting his hand on his sword device.

"That's reassuring to know, well then, I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo!" Raffi bid him farewell as did he (although he didn't do it properly) and they both went their separate ways.

He caught Lisha and Almatea following him and after enough scolding, he found out that they wanted to sleep in the same room as him.

"Wait! You want to sleep in the same room as me? Why?" Ichigo asked incredulously, Almatea he could believe but Lisha? He just couldn't wrap his brain around it. She couldn't possibly mean…

 **END**

 **AN: Sorry for the late update, this chapter went through many revisions and some scenes were changed or added. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Ichigo vs Fugil: A Battle of Resolve

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: I might include this in the story somewhere, but for the time being I'll just include it in the author's note. During the two years that Ichigo spent in the Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle world, only two weeks passed in the world that Ichigo comes from.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

::

::

 _In another world:_

There was a tall man sitting on a throne, he had a long face, a broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. This man also had long black hair, which went to his lower back, reddish brown eyes, and a well kept moustache but he otherwise appeared to be clean shaven.

His attire consisted of a double breasted trench coat, white pants, trench boots, and a tattered maroon cape that went to his ankles, which was fastened by a large button to the left.

This man is the one known as Yhwach, the father and god of all Quincy. Somehow, he managed to survive and live on when he lost to Genryūsai Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.

That was all a thousand years ago, and he had only just awakened from his comatose state 9 years ago, when he performed the holy selection, Auswählen.

He heartlessly robbed all the " _Impure"_ Quincies of the world, which included Ichigo's mother, Masaki Kurosaki, as well as Kanae Katagiri, Uryu Ishida's mother.

Yhwach took note of the fact that Uryu was the only " _Impure"_ Quincy who survived his holy selection. However, his eyes were always on the son of Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Yhwach had to create many situations and align so many circumstances in order to create Ichigo, in the future Yhwach had foreseen he and Ichigo would eventually fight to the death. With Yhwach as the victor and Ichigo's powers stolen.

In that future, father and son would reunite in order to kill each other, Yhwach awaited the day that finally came to being. The Quincy King would be lying if he said that he only wanted to see Ichigo because of the power he would have, in reality he just wanted to see his son of darkness, his son who never saw the light.

As cold hearted as he was, Yhwach does have a more fatherly side to him, it's just that he usually does not show it in front of his subordinates.

Then, there came the biggest surprise of Yhwach's life, something even more surprising than when he found out about Yamamoto's Bankai and just how powerful it was, this even shadowed Uryu Ishida's survival of Auswählen.

Ichigo Kurosaki had seemingly disappeared from the world, it was like he was never there to begin with. One day he was there, the next he had just vanished.

Yhwach could feel it, he felt that Ichigo's presence was no longer in the world of the living, Soul Society, or even Hueco Mundo for that matter. For one of the first time's in his life, Yhwach felt frustrated.

Actually, he was very frustrated. His mind could simply not wrap around the fact that Ichigo Kurosaki was gone. He hated not knowing something, and he especially hated it when something happens without him foreseeing it, not that it's ever happened before.

For the time being, Ichigo Kurosaki was gone from this world, and the Father of the Quincy could only wait until Ichigo returned. He didn't really need his son of darkness for the conquering of Soul Society but he still wanted to fight him and take his powers.

The old Emperor sighed, another day had passed with his thoughts wandering back to the past or Ichigo's whereabouts. At this rate, the conquering of Soul Society would be delayed, but he didn't care.

Soul Society would fall either way, with or without Ichigo. Yhwach could only wait for the day his son of darkness returned.

"Ichigo… my son born in the darkness, I wonder when the time will come that we meet to kill," Yhwach sighed, "However, if that time were to ever come, I will be the one to crush you."

::

::

 _In the Atismata house_

Wait... She couldn't possibly mean...

"Lisha, are you afraid of the dark? Did you have a nightmare last night?" Ichigo asked with genuine concern, Lisha fell face first at the ground in a comedic fashion upon hearing that.

"Oi, Lisha! Are you okay?" Ichigo obliviously asked, Almatea looked just as confused as he was.

"Hey big brother Ichigo, I don't think I have seen your room before, so can I see it at least?" Alma pleaded with puppy eyes, Ichigo couldn't refuse those eyes so he agreed.

 _Mental note, I must build an immunity to those damn eyes._

Just before Ichigo opened the door to his room he asked Lisha if she wanted to see it as well, with the girl in question immediately refusing and running to her own room (at a very abnormal pace). Ichigo was certain that was the fastest she ever ran.

As he opened the door to his room, Almatea widened her eyes in surprise and wonder as she gazed around her older brother's room. "Well, this is my room, take a look around and then go to sleep," he practically commanded her.

"Wow big brother Ichigo! Your room is… Very boring actually!" Almatea exclaimed in an innocent way.

"Huh?! Wait, my room's boring to you? But I thought you wanted to see it?!" Ichigo said in semi hurt and confusion, but he wasn't really hurt, he was more or less just confused.

"Then, you can go back to your room now, it's already past your bedtime," Ichigo now commanded with a stern gaze, Almatea pouted at him but before she could unleash her puppy eyes he forced her out of his room.

 _Oh man, today has been one hell of a long day,_ Ichigo thought with tiredness washing all over him, like when a dam broke and all the water that was contained by it was let loose.

Thinking about the matter of Fugil who partially knew who he truly was, and his suspicions about Waybra Hemt as well, put the orange-haired boy into an uneasy sleep.

::

::

 _The next day_

Ichigo woke up to the sound of knocking on his door, he could faintly hear Count Atismata calling for him in the background. When he got up he decided to take a look at his own room, finally he realized that Almatea may have been right about his room being boring.

There was a large bed near a window, which was what he was currently situated on. There was a closet that kept most of his belongings, but the closet itself had a pretty boring design.

Flowers and paintings here and there, the floor was very soft and it was incredibly nice to walk on. A table and some bookshelves hid in the corner for his study (which he hardly used).

All in all, it was plain. Very plain.

 _Okay, this room needs a serious damn makeover,_ Ichigo thought while looking around his room for the final time. He shouted at Count Atismata that he would be there in a second and hurriedly put on his clothes and walked outside to greet the Count.

"Hello-"

"Go back inside and wash your face."

And so the young boy went back to his room and washed his face, after a couple of minutes he appeared outside again only this time a little bit irritated.

"Okay, happy now?" Ichigo growled, Count Atismata didn't seem that fazed by his hostility at all. In fact, he was smiling and had a rather pleasant expression grace his features.

Something was not right, and Ichigo was sure that there was something that he plotted behind his back, again.

"Hello to you too, Ichigo. I thought that before we went through with the coup d'etat I should at least introduce you to your fiancée!" The Count said with a cheerful smile.

Ichigo almost stopped breathing. His heart skipped a beat, he felt time stop in that very instant. In that same instant, he knew his end was approaching, and it was approaching fast.

 _Okay, this is it Ichigo. This is the end, you've fought Hollows and transcendent Soul Reapers but now you're going to fall to a girl that's probably around the same age as you. It was nice being alive. Also, screw you old man, I hope the captain commander burns you._

It was probably all Aizen's god damn fault, that sneaky bastard. Ichigo could picture him laughing in his chair, _damn you Aizen!_ He thought angrily.

As Ichigo resigned himself to his fate, and to Aizen's cunning strategies, Count Atismata dragged him out of the house and loaded him onto the coach. The ride itself wasn't very interesting, Count Atismata just went on and on about the things he had done with Dist Ralgris before while Ichigo stared at the floor with a blank expression.

Eventually, they arrived at the estate, "We are here Ichigo, and wipe that dreadful look off your face," the Count told him as he got off. Ichigo tried his best to hide his emotions, but from the way Count Atismata kept looking at him like a lost cause he was sure he wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Relax Ichigo, I have heard that she is very beautiful and kind, I'm sure you'll do just fine with her," Count Atismata reassured him, but Ichigo gave him a glare and trudged towards the large house.

When they arrived at the front of the house the two were greeted by many servants and were extravagantly led into the mansion. To Ichigo, this kind of treatment was unreal, even after two full years of being in this world he still couldn't get used to some of the customs.

Like being engaged to someone he doesn't even know!

"Hello, Count Atismata. It is a pleasure to see you here," a blond man came up to them and greeted them politely, "Hello there, Ichigo, I have been waiting with my daughter for your arrival. I also see that the rumors are true, you have a pretty scary scowl for a child."

"Huh? Was I scowling?" Ichigo asked, a little startled himself, and after all that preparation he still ended up scowling, "Uh, sorry. I'm pretty used to scowling all the time so it's basically my default emotion."

Dist Ralgris only gave him an amused look while Count Atismata looked like he wanted to burn him, probably because of how long he had spent telling Ichigo not to scowl all the damn time. He rather not remember those times spent in a chair being reprimanded over and over again.

Suddenly, Dist spoke up but this time in a more serious tone, "Ichigo, I must warn you about daughter, Celistia, she has a rather, well, _strong_ attitude towards men who aren't her father. You will have to put on your best performance here," the noble warned Ichigo.

"I will try and help by asking you questions that will benefit your image in front of my daughter, but there is only so much I can do," Dist told him with a small smile.

 _Great, just freaking great. I really don't have a chance at all, if only I could just do some Drag Ride training right now, also screw you Aizen,_ Ichigo lamented. He unconfidently told Dist that he would do his best, with a sigh coming from both men as they entered the dining hall.

( **AN: So, it is never actually explained in the light novel what the Ralgris house/estate looks like so use your imagination.) :)**

Even before he sat down, he got a good look at the other people situated at the table, but his eyes caught sight of one girl who appeared to be around his age. He knew right away that it was her, but if he had to guess he'd say that maybe she was one year older than him.

For starters, the Count seemed to be right, she was beautiful. She had blonde coloured hair that was kept in a headband at the top, it also went to the end of her back, she also had a clear and beautiful face that would've been rare to see on a thirteen year old, and she had fair skin. Not to mention jade eyes instead of the usual blue that most blondes have!

( **AN: I'm pretty sure that the light novel states that she has jade eyes, but everywhere else it states that her eyes are blue so I am kinda confused on which colour to choose here, so I might change it in the future.)**

That also wasn't taking into account her… Abundant chest.

 _Aizen, you have truly bested me this time, if only I could throw your face into the ground once more,_ Ichigo thought sadly, he also realized that he was developing an unhealthy obsession with blaming Aizen for everything.

But it really was his fault this time! There's no way that he could not have orchestrated this to torment Ichigo!

Ichigo gulped, he was now even more nervous than before, the dam was way too close to breaking now, and all that nervousness would be let out. No amount of preparation could have prepared him for this, Ichigo seriously hoped that Count Atismata would suddenly collapse and die, then he wouldn't have to be here right now.

"Come Ichigo, let us sit now," Count Atismata said in a polite tone, Ichigo complied and was escorted to sit beside his betrothed.

 _Come on Ichigo! Pull yourself together here! I think I remember Kon once saying that if you ever come across a particularly difficult women you must show them how strong or dominant you are. Yeah, that's it, I'll show her how strong I am!_

...

 _I just realized that I'm using advice from Kon, okay, scratch that previous plan. I'm not going to rely on that horny bastard for anything!_

"Now that the two of you are here, why don't you introduce yourselves to each other?" Dist said with a pleasant and calm air around him, however, the moment Ichigo turned to look at her, his brown eyes gazed at the open hostility in her jade eyes.

 _This is not going to end well, maybe I should just use his stupid advice._

"Well, um, I guess I'll go first. My name is Ichigo Atismata, and I am currently aiming to be one of the top Drag Knights in the world," Ichigo introduced himself with all the confidence he could muster, "Um, it is very nice to meet you."

Nailed it!

Count Atismata had a look of worry on his face as Dist tensed up just a bit, Ichigo's introduction wasn't all that bad. But it was the way that Celistia might respond to him that made them worry.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo, my name is Celistia Ralgris, the heiress to the Ralgris house," she introduced herself as expected, coldly, "If possible, I'd like to get this done quickly," she finished strongly. Now Dist and the Count had to use everything in their power to help Ichigo as much as possible.

This was going to be an intense battle for Ichigo, he had to bring his A game or he was definitely going to lose.

"So Ichigo, news travels fast to nobles such as ourselves. Is it true that you defeated a Diablos and Gargoyle all on your own?" There was some murmuring among the relatives and family members who had gathered here to witness this meeting as they wondered about what Ichigo's reply would be.

 _Here goes nothing._

"Well, I only took down the Gargoyle by myself, the Drag Knights from the military pitched in to help with the Diablos, so I'm not sure how that version of the story came to be," Ichigo said rather humbly, Celistia turned to look at him in surprise.

"The Diablos was cornering me, so I got the military to fire at it while I looked for an opportunity to kill it, even then I almost failed," now there were clear whisperings among the gathered nobles.

"My, isn't he very humble?"

"I suppose Dist chose well this time, that boy is very strong and kind, perfect for a husband."

"But what if this is all a deception?"

"Surely someone of his age couldn't be capable of being that deceitful."

Well looks like he was winning the favor of the family, Ichigo mentally smiled. But that confidence faded away when he noticed that Celistia still hadn't budged at all.

Ichigo decided to calm himself down by looking at his food for bit, until Dist saw him and decided to pitch in for help. Dist then asked how many hours a day Ichigo trained for, and his answer was shocking for everybody.

"I train for about four hours in the morning, then in the middle of the day I do practical training to strengthen my body as a whole, finally I go out to train for another three-four hours until night comes," Ichigo replied, this time with more confidence than before.

"Why would you go through all of that pain though? Surely it isn't just for bragging rights?" Dist egged him on, but Ichigo's reply once again shocked everyone and even impressed them as well.

"When you counter, you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die. And when you attack, you kill," Ichigo stated strongly, "A smart man once told me that."

"It's also why I go through hell everyday. I want to become strong not just because I want to be a great Drag Knight, that was kind of a lie," the ex Soul Reaper confessed.

"I want to become strong so I can protect the people that I care about, and the people that can't protect themselves," Ichigo finished, remembering his own battles and the struggles he had gone through to protect his friends and family.

"The people of this country don't have hope not just because of the tyranny caused by the Empire, but it's also because… They don't have anyone to look to for help, the oppressed citizens need someone they can look up to when they're in need, someone who will… Always protect them with a smile on his face when he says to his foes 'Here I come'"! Ichigo put his right hand on the left side of his chest as he said that.

"Someone who will be… A hero!"

The entire room went quiet in awe, Count Atismata looked at his adoptive son in pride while Dist looked at him with a happy expression. Celistia, however, had the most shocked expression out of all of the people in the room.

Ichigo turned to look at her for a brief moment and knew exactly what she must've been thinking about him before, a liar who was saying bold things to get fame and recognition. Ichigo decided to put those thoughts to rest.

"Look… This whole thing about male chauvinism is stupid, I don't believe that men should be greater than women nor do I believe that women are greater than men, I think they're equal," Ichigo told her somberly.

"I don't wield a sword for the sake of having a weapon in my hand, I wield a sword because if I don't protect the people that need to be protected, then who will? It's not about me being a man, it's about me being there for the people," Ichigo spoke to her with confidence that he hadn't displayed before, Celistia looked at him in shock and... admiration?

Ichigo lightly laughed before he slowly unsheathed a black and white Sword Device, "It's funny, that the person I inherited this sword from was a woman who wanted to change this country as well, she's dead now… But the spark that she lit within me… The spark that she lit for the both of us, that won't ever die, it won't die until I change this country for the better," the young boy looked at the sword in his hands as he said that.

Really, he had only intended for that little speech just now to convince her that he wasn't like all the other men in this country, but had he done something else as well?

Ichigo's eyes were probably playing tricks on him, but for a second, he swore that he saw the same admiring gaze that Lisha donned on her face when he showed her new sword techniques and such.

A look of admiration that gave you strength to keep going, that's what Ichigo thought he saw for a brief moment.

"You are, very different than the men that I have met before, Ichigo," Celistia suddenly spoke up, said boy figured that she thought that this betrothal was a waste of time and therefore, decided not to waste her breath with it. Hence why she was hardly speaking.

"You remind me of one of my previous instructors, you share the same-"

"Ahem,"

 _Really? I thought you were on my side man!_

Dist interrupted whatever Celistia was going to say and told them to go to some other place alone so they could get to know each other better.

Judging by Celistia's facial expression, she wasn't going to repeat what she was going to say anytime sooner. She looked rather mad and hostile, basically, Ichigo was back to square one.

He suppressed the urge to sigh and curse Aizen out loud, if only he minded his own business in Muken. He really needed to stop with these train of thoughts.

 _Here goes nothing,_ Ichigo thought. So they made their way to a small pond like area on the estate and sat down at the edge of the water. The little area was rather pleasant, it reminded Ichigo of when he first met Singlen in that clearing near the Wanheim Principality.

"..."

The two sat there for a while without anyone saying anything, until Ichigo decided to to start up a conversation, or he was going to try to.

"Hey so what were you going to say-"

"Even though I said you were different than most men, that doesn't give you any reason to talk to me so casually, don't get so comfortable, " Celistia huffed, causing Ichigo to get angry himself.

"Hey what the hell?! I was just trying to start up a conversation so we could get to know each other better!" Ichigo angrily told her, Celistia gave a glare in return and told him to go away.

 _If that's how she wants to be then fine! Let her be like that, see if I care!_

"Okay you know what? Fine, be like that. I was just trying to be more familiar with you because our dad's put us in this stupid engagement anyway, but if you wanna make things worse than go ahead!" Ichigo growled at her while getting up.

"I'm gonna go beat up some trees with my Drag Ride, tell that to the old man if he's looking for me," Ichigo said in a somewhat controlled voice.

"Good, you're leaving. I didn't want to be with a fake man like you anyway, I honestly don't see what my father sees in you," Celisitia coldly told him, Ichigo turned around without saying another word, but just before he left he turned back to tell her one last thing:

"Believe what you will, you can choose to believe that I am a fake man, but I promise that should the time ever come that you need help, I'll rescue you. Just to prove to you that I'm not fake. We probably won't meet again for a long time, so I wanted to say that."

"...?"

Celistia stared at Ichigo's back in shock and confusion, even though she said something like that, even though she called him fake, he still promised to rescue her. She suddenly put her head between her legs.

"Uuu, I think I've really messed up this time.. I shouldn't have gotten so angry, now Father will definitely punish me," once Ichigo was gone Celistia lamented, she just didn't know how to act around him and her anger towards her father clouded her mind.

Not that she would be able to explain it to him like that though, he'd probably get even more mad. Celistia once again sighed in lamentation. If only she could speak with young men better.

"What should I do, Master Wade? I think I finally found someone like you, but I have butchered whatever relationship we could have.."

::

::

 _With Ichigo_

Another tree fell to the ground with a loud _thud_ , Ichigo was taking his anger out on the poor trees in the area. He was clad in his Wyvern's blue armor while he mercilessly cut tree after tree.

 _Damn them all! Screw the old man for forcing me into this and screw Dist Ralgris for agreeing to it!_

As Ichigo vented out his anger, he heard Count Atismata calling for him, dispelling his Drag Ride he ran over to where he was.

"Ichigo where were you? When we found out that Celistia had returned to the dining room alone we assumed that you two got into a fight, is this true?" The Count demanded, "she also said that you were taking your anger out on trees," he added with a small smile. Ichigo glared at him while huffing.

"Yeah, we don't get along very well," was all Ichigo said before he started walking to the coach that was now waiting for him. Just before he could get in he was interrupted by Dist Ralgris.

"Ichigo, I know you are in a bad mood and I did come here to say sorry, however, the Count and I are not going to give up on this engagement, mark my words," Dist smiled as Ichigo gave him the scariest glare he could form and left towards the mansion.

"This was.. certainly something," Ichigo commented quietly, Count Atismata merely nodded in reply, "Hey, you know I'm mad at you too right?"

"I know very well, I was just thinking about the coup," Count Atismata murmured.

"Oh… Hey, when is it?" Ichigo queried, Raffi had told him it was soon but he shouldn't really care since he wasn't participating.

"It's in five days, Ichigo, five days and this empire changes for the better," the Count said solemnly, "and you are participating. We need all the man power we can get."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I had originally intended for you to protect the rest of our relatives, but, now I think I will just put them in a secret hideout," the Count told him as a smile started to appear on Ichigo's face.

"Yeah! Now we're talking!" Ichigo exclaimed with now revived excitement. This had been a pretty bad day until now, but this new information made his bad day turn one eighty degrees.

"So, I get to use my Divine Drag Ride too right?" Ichigo asked, "I mean, it would be a lot easier to end their forces if I use it," Count Atismata looked at him worriedly.

"Ichigo, I understand that you want to use that Drag Ride, but it still takes a large toll on your body, maybe in a few years you'll be able to fully use it, but for now please refrain from using it if possible," Count Atismata told him with a concerned look, "But if push comes to shove, you can use it."

Ichigo looked at him fully serious this time, "Look old man, if we want to succeed and change this empire, then we have to take risks, I'll gladly risk my body if it means that I can create a place that citizens and women alike can live happily in, that's my resolve here," Ichigo murmured while clenching his fist.

"If it means that Lisha and your sister, Raffi, can live in a happy world then I'll charge at any enemy without hesitation," Ichigo softly added, it was a tone of voice the Count had hardly ever heard.

"I'm glad that your resolve is that strong, I just hope that your reckless attitude doesn't kill you one day", he whispered to himself.

If only the Count could have prepared for what happened next.

::

::

 _Three days later_

Ichigo was meditating in his room, he chose to use the _Jinzen_ position to meditate. There was only two days left until the coup d'etat, and the Count was putting the finishing touches to the rebellion plans.

Ichigo had been very tense ever since he learned that the coup was in five days. It also didn't help that Raffi had a new lover, who was potentially a spy. Ichigo knew that the man was making her happy but he was too suspicious, an adviser of the Emperor didn't seem very trustworthy.

If only he knew the real plot that was unfolding.

Ichigo had been very worried and stressed for Raffi, and adding the Fugil matter didn't help things at all. He realized that meditating wasn't working so he decided that looking for Raffi was a much better idea.

Looking around for her, he found said woman in the library reading a book. However, upon noticing the look of alarm that befell her face when she saw him told Ichigo right away that something was wrong.

She was hiding something, Ichigo could tell that much just by looking into Raffi's eye.

She had done something terribly wrong, he could feel it.

Without any warning he took her hand and led her to his room, he shut the door behind him and made sure no one followed him.

"What happened Raffi?" Ichigo questioned, Raffi looked at him guiltily.

"I… I told Waybra about the coup so he could escape, but it turned out that he was a spy and there is no doubt that he is on his way to go inform the imperial family about this," Raffi said, not meeting his gaze.

...

Waybra had a been a spy all along, there plan had just been found out.

He used and manipulated Raffi.

The coup was going be crushed.

Ichigo felt as though time had stopped, but that was only the beginning.

"Young Master! Please open this door at once! It's urgent!" a servant shouted from behind the door in a panicky voice.

Ichigo opened it at once, "What happened?" he asked with a look of worry on his face.

"Miss Lisha! Miss Lisha has been kidnapped by the empire! and Almatea has gone missing!"

Rage.

All he felt when he heard that was rage.

Ichigo looked at the floor beneath him, Lisha had been kidnapped and might be subjected to torture, while Almatea had just gone missing. He clenched his fist in pure anger.

Raffi had been used and betrayed, and the imperial family now knew of their plan, well they fully knew about it now.

"How..?" Ichigo said in a deathly quiet voice, the servant stammered out that they had disappeared at different times, but there was clear evidence that Lisha was kidnapped.

"I'm going, I'm gonna go kill them," Ichigo said as he stormed off, leaving Raffi behind. The entire house was in disarray, the family members and relatives were trying to figure out how they would hide, somehow the news had spread about the plans being leaked but Ichigo didn't care.

He kicked Count Atismata's door open and forced him to explain what happened. The Count would go on to tell him that he was sending Lisha to a different hideout but she had been caught, the reason why was because the military would look extra hard for her and Almatea. It was bad if he left them in this house.

As for Almatea, no one knew. Literally, no one knew where she had disappeared too. Ichigo clenched his teeth hard when he heard all this.

"Even though this terrible misfortune has come, we will still fight, I already have troops that are starting the rebellion in some of the cities throughout the empire, mainly the ones with weak military reinforcement," Count Atismata said in a cool voice.

Ichigo lost it at that point, he was done.

"Your own two daughters are in trouble and you won't even go save them!? Why? You're their dad, it's your responsibility to look after them!" Ichigo yelled with fury.

"I must go on with the coup d'etat, I can only pray that they are safe," the Count said quietly, he then received a punch to the face.

"WHAT KIND OF A PARENT ARE YOU!? WHAT FATHER ABANDONS HIS KIDS?" Ichigo shouted in rage, he immediately ran out of the room and made his way towards the entrance.

If the father won't save them, then the brother would.

Just before he left to go and find Lisha, he told the servants to have everyone evacuated in the next hour. It would get bloody soon.

 _I promise! I'll find you and keep you safe! All of you! Not just Raffi, Lisha, and Almatea! Everyone in the empire, I promise I'll save you!_

The twelve year old boy flew with his Wyvern as fast as he could towards the capital, he had a ton of stamina so it could be done. But now, there was a second Sword Device attached to his waist.

The black and white sword that he showed Celistia earlier, this Sword Device held Ichigo's Divine Drag Ride, something that even the Count had warned him not to use.

Every second counted, it felt like ages until he saw the faint outline of the capital, he checked his pocket watch and noted that forty minutes had passed. A new record.

Ichigo shook his head, now was not the time to dilly dally on such useless things! He needed to save Lisha and figure out where Almatea had gone, help Raffi escape to somewhere safe if her secret was found out, and beat up a bunch of Drag Knights from the military.

Ichigo was feeling extreme pressure from all this, and the pressure only increased when he thought of what he could have done to stop this.

If only he'd investigated further into Waybra, he could've exposed him and Raffi wouldn't have told him about the plans for the coup.

If only he was there for Raffi, he could have stopped all of this.

The first person that he wanted to protect in this world, and he had completely failed her. It was just like Orihime and Rukia's capture all over again.

Only this time he didn't have the power to shatter fate, he could hope with all his might that she would be safe.

When he thought about that, he wanted to howl to the skies, howl that he could have done something.

He shook his head and clenched his fists to regain focus.

Ichigo closed his eyes and closed in on the capital, from what he saw, the military had already been given a brief explanation on the coup as troops were being assembled all over the capital.

It was obvious as to what the implication behind this decision was, the Imperial Family were ready for whatever rebellious force came their way.

 _Not now, I can't go in and start a huge fight, I have to rescue Lisha from these scum! I have to protect her, I swore it!_

Ichigo was now within sight of the guards who were guarding the capital from all sides. He deactivated his Drag Ride before they noticed him, if he was caught he would surely be forced into a huge battle since he was well known for his power among the military.

However, one of the guards saw him sneaking through as they kept lookout, something Ichigo cursed Aizen for, which was starting to become a habit these days.

Just before they could get a glimpse of his face, someone put a hood over his face and lugged him off past the guards before they could truly get a glimpse of his figure.

"That was lucky… I barely managed to make it in time," the boy who rescued him said, out of breath.

"But there is no doubt that they are looking for us, seeing that we are not entering the capital through regular means, they are probably very suspicious of us," the boy finally took off his hood and revealed that it was Lux. Ichigo smiled gratefully at his friend.

"Thanks, you saved my ass back there. But how did you know that I was going to be there"? Ichigo asked, Lux smiled mischievously.

"Well, I know that you always like to make the guards mad since you once saw them abusing innocent citizens, so you always try to get in through shady means, as for how I knew you were here, Fugil told me that he saw you flying towards this area," Lux explained.

 _Fugil huh, could it be that he was watching me? Wait, if he was watching me, then he must've been following me for quite a while, since he couldn't have just coincidentally been in the same area as me, come one this is Fugil! He could have been following me for quite some time, ever since I left the estate even!_

 _Then that also means that he might know about Lisha!_

Right at that moment, Ichigo felt a cold feeling make its way through his body, could it be...?

 _Show me how a hero ought to act._

No, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

Did he purposefully capture Lisha, or at least orchestrate the empire faction, to capture her just to test Ichigo?

 _That bastard..!_

Ichigo then looked at Lux, a mix of anger and several other emotions clouded his face, and told his friend about his plan.

"Look Lux, I'm going to save my adoptive sister, she's been kidnapped by the empire's military and I need to rescue her, if I don't she could be subjected to all kinds of torture," Ichigo told the now wide eyed Lux.

"Okay Ichigo… I guess we will take the capital a different day then?" Lux questioned with an understanding smile, his own sister was in trouble as well.

Ichigo knew that Lux would understand, besides him Lux was the only person who would risk everything he had to change this country. He was a prince of this country as well!

If anything, Lux should be fighting to keep the imperial family in control but, being exiled from the imperial court at a young age made him feel little love for them.

As his mind drifted, he realized that Lisha and Almatea had hardly been out of the house for the past two months, probably for safety issues. But if the Count put them under practical house arrest, why was Lisha moved, why now of all times?

Could it have also been Fugil? For all Ichigo knew, Fugil could have taken Lisha, then did some Aizen crap and alter the memories and minds of the servants and the Count.

 _Gotta get going then, there's no telling how much danger she's in. Lisha is my first priority!_

Ichigo gave Lux a quick goodbye, before leaving towards the castle. Lisha was definitely at the castle, those bastards in there probably kidnapped Lisha as a bargaining chip to stop Count Atismata from furthering the coup.

What they didn't know was that he had abandoned her to suffer a terrible fate at the hands of the empire.

After beating up some guards and soldiers, Ichigo made his way into the castle uninvited. He thought it would be a smooth sail to finding Lisha until he saw _him._

There was Fugil, looking at him from across the hallway with a cold smile. Ichigo knew that he would have to fight his way through him.

"So you actually showed up, hm?

"Shut up! You're lucky that I haven't had the time to expose you, I'm going to rescue Lisha and then deal with your sorry ass!" Ichigo shouted with fury when he saw Fugil wearing a haughty smile.

"Oh, so you know that I set this up? You are awfully perceptive aren't you? Out of place existence," Fugil said with malice, Ichigo knew that he had to fight him now, there was no getting out of it.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. I'll clear your stupid ass test with the highest score," Ichigo said dangerously before equipping his Wyvern.

"It's because of you that things have ended up like this you know?" Fugil suddenly spoke up, "If you weren't here, then the kidnapping of poor Lisha wouldn't have happened so soon, yes that's right Ichigo..."

"She would've been kidnapped anyway. However, you being here has still made her cling to a sliver of hope, hope that you will save her and be the hero," the first imperial prince said with a sneer, "only to realize that you'll never come."

Anger clouded Ichigo's mind as he charged full force at Fugil, who in an instant equipped his Divine Drag Ride, Bahamut. Ichigo had only seen the Sword Device before but just by looking at the machine itself he knew it was powerful.

Instead of white and black like his, it was more red and black. Ichigo couldn't get a proper glimpse of it's exact shape at first, but he knew that it looked menacing enough.

"Come at me! Don't run like a coward!" Ichigo shouted as Fugil merely dodged his sword attack, he decided to whip out Sharp Tail and try to reel him in.

Just as Ichigo sent the Sharp Tail flying at Fugil who was currently in the air, is Drag Ride suddenly glowed and he sped towards Ichigo at an abnormal speed.

"G-guh..!"

Ichigo let out a grunt of pain as he was knocked into the wall, there were some servants and maids who were running away in terror as well.

Fugil charged once more at Ichigo with a ton of force in his black blade, even with tuning he couldn't fully block it.

As Ichigo was being driven back further and further, he started to feel the real power of the man in front of him. His Wyvern was practically useless against him, that much he knew. But, he needed to get an idea of what Fugil's Divine Drag Ride was, that was the Wyvern's purpose.

What he didn't count for, was that Fugil knew about what he was doing and was cornering Ichigo so he couldn't get a good glimpse of his Divine Raiment.

Ichigo felt a dark sensation reverberate throughout his entire body, and without even noticing he hauled off Fugil and barely managed to get away.

 _Just what was that..?_

"So that power is already starting to awaken..." was all Fugil said, he didn't even seem all that fazed by what just happened, Ichigo was confused by what he said though, he couldn't mean..?

No. It definitely wasn't that. That power disappeared a long time ago.

But whatever it was, it had just helped him again. Ichigo now had the time to activate his Divine Drag Ride. Fugil saw this opening and immediately charged at Ichigo again with the same god like speed from before and smashed him against the wall.

The silver haired man looked on as he noticed that Ichigo's figure was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he heard inaudible chanting, and before he knew it Fugil was knocked away by a greatsword similar to his own.

"W-what..?" Fugil asked out loud, surprised. As the smoke cleared away Fugil saw something that even caught him off guard.

There was Ichigo, standing there with a white and black Drag Ride, it's shape was very similar to Fugil's Bahamut but it had a more wild design. It's hands were much more sharper, the arms and legs had much more jagged edges, and it looked like those edges could cut you badly. As far as colour was concerned, the two Drag Ride's were like siblings.

The white and black colour scheme Ichigo's Drag Ride was nearly identical to Fugil's black and red colour scheme.

"I knew you were strong, but to think, that you could even pilot that Drag Ride at this young age… You are truly not something I can look over, I will kill you now," Fugil stated with a serious look that hadn't been seen before.

"That, doesn't matter," Ichigo said quietly.

"I don't need to tell you it's name, because you'll be defeated in an instant, but you probably know what it is don't you? Judging by that look on your face," Ichigo finished, a mere instant later the same sword that knocked Fugil away before appeared in his right arm.

It was without a doubt a special armament, it was white on one half and black on the other, and it radiated a special glow to it. Ichigo readied his stance with killing intent visible in his eyes.

"Luna Espada, that's the name of this sword, the same sword that's gonna crush you," Ichigo dangerously growled. Fugil merely looked at him.

"Then come at me with that incomplete power of yours, it is true that I know about that Divine Drag Ride, _Pura Draco_ (Pure Dragon)," Fugil said with a calm air around him, "Really, you shouldn't even be using that Drag Ride, it's even more dangerous than Bahamut."

"What the hell are you saying? I'm not gonna back down because of that!" with a yell, Ichigo charged at Fugil.

He swung his sword in an arc down at Fugil who blocked with his own greatsword, albeit with a little more difficulty this time, as opposed to when he struck with his simple Wyvern.

While they were locked in a furious clash, Fugil muttered out, "You are only twelve and yet, I'm starting to doubt if you're even human," Ichigo smirked at this.

Suddenly, he pulled away and flew into the air, Fugil charged at him with that same glow as before, probably an indicator that he was using his Divine Raiment.

As Fugil's sword made contact with Ichigo's, it cracked.

"...?"

"Tuning."

At the same time he said that, Ichigo easily parried the attack that Fugil had sent him with his cracked greatsword. Fugil was starting to show an annoyed expression.

"... I have seen enough. I will congratulate you for being able to crack my Chaos Brand, but unlucky for you, I am not going to play around anymore,"

"At this rate, crushing you without my Divine Raiment is possible," Fugil smiled, Ichigo looked at him confused.

"You have already started to lose energy, your sword is losing it's glow," Fugil said once again, throwing Ichigo off guard. When he went to look at it, he realized that Fugil had been right.

 _Crap, he's right! I've gotta end this quick! He's distracting me, he knows that I can hardly operate this thing. Is he going to stall for time?_

 _If that's the case, then I've gotta put all my power forth, I only have five minutes before I can no longer pilot my Drag Ride._

Ichigo charged in at Fugil, who dodged his attack with more accuracy than before, and spun on his heel to deliver an attack from behind. Ichigo let out a grunt of pain as Fugil knocked him backwards with amazing force.

 _Fugil's getting a lot more serious now! But what's he saving his energy for? He should be trying to crush me with all the force he's got!_

As Ichigo was getting up, he barely had any time to react to Fugil's attack that was coming at him from behind, just as he turned around to counter it, Fugil appeared from where he was originally facing and dealt a heavy blow to his armor. That Divine Raiment made him way too fast.

No, it wasn't just that. It wasn't just his Divine Raiment, Fugil's overall speed and attack were much more powerful than Ichigo expected.

"Arghhh!" Ichigo let out a gasp as he was sent flying once more, he looked up for merely an instant to see the first imperial prince swinging his sword down on him. This time Bahamut wasn't even glowing.

 _I can't even use tuning, he's pressuring me so much that I can't properly focus on operating the Drag Ride's system._

"D-damn!" Ichigo let out a frustrated cry just before he was once again sent to the ground. His armor wasn't looking very good anymore, it was beat up from just that quick combination of attacks Fugil laid down on him.

Just from that barrage of attacks, his breathing was already labored and his armor was torn. The silver haired man was way too strong, Ichigo had to counter somehow. After all, this was Ichigo, he'd sooner die than give up.

"Damn you, bastard! How can you operate that thing so easily! Even though I have to rescue Lisha I'm still losing!" Ichigo then charged upward with all the speed he could summon.

Suddenly, he swerved to the right and threw a Dagger at Fugil who dodged it, only to be hit by the Luna Espada. It dug right into his armor and even caused blood to flow from his shoulder.

"Huh?" Fugil was surprised that Ichigo was willing to sacrifice his sword, but he saw his real plan a little late.

Ichigo took aim at him with a machine gun, the machine gun itself was white with black patterns running down it horizontally. Ichigo himself knew that he was getting desperate but in order to rescue Lisha, he would sacrifice his own body's safety.

 _This attack takes a lot out of me, so I have to be careful when I aim._

"Cero Metralleta (Submachine gun) ," Ichigo said suddenly, before Fugil saw a black light coming straight towards him.

"Not good enough-" was all Fugil got out before he felt a tugging sensation in the area where Ichigo had thrown his Luna Espada. Before he could drive Bahamut away using his Divine Raiment, the black beam hit him at full strength and blasted him away.

 _The Luna Espada has a special property to it that allows to it to be snapped back to the main body of the Drag Ride, you got caught fair and square Fugil!_

 _As far as the machine gun is concerned, I once remember Urahara telling me about the Primera Espada and his signature attack that he learned about from Shunsui. The name was too cool to pass up._

Ichigo was sure that attack struck home.

In spectacular motion, Fugil was blasted away by the Cero Metralleta straight into the ground below and formed a crater where he landed, well landed was not a very good way of putting it.

But much to Ichigo's horror, Fugil was hardly damaged, or rather, he himself looked fine. His Bahamut sustained a good amount of damage from that last attack but it was obvious that it wasn't enough.

This man was clearly in a different league of his own, Ichigo now knew that he didn't stand a chance against him as he stood there shocked.

"Ah, that was a nice attack, congratulations," Fugil said a little tauntingly, this ticked off the now beyond tired Ichigo.

"What... the hell? I hit you... with everything... I had!" Ichigo let out a frustrated and tired yell at Fugil. The former looking at him with amusement in his eyes.

"You wonder why you can't beat me? I will tell you why," Fugil told him, "It's because you can't properly use that Drag Ride with that body of yours, it loses energy too quick, you can't even activate it's Divine Raiment can you?" Fugil said, Ichigo only became more angered.

"It was a mistake engaging in battle with me you know?" Fugil spoke with a triumphant tone, "Do you still have any fight left in you? This has been a very short fight, after all," he said with clear laughter in his silver eyes.

Ichigo felt his mind glaze in anger and rage as he charged recklessly at Fugil, the Pura Draco opened its palm and the Luna Espada snapped back into it. At the same time, Fugil felt a tug when the sword was forcefully removed from his Drag Ride, but he used his Divine Raiment to overpower the tug and charged at Ichigo full force.

The two collided, with Ichigo being driven into a wall and smashed through it by Fugil. He let out a strained gasp as he had no time to recover before Fugil's vicious assault of attacks started. It was Ulquiorra all over again.

Fugil rammed his greatsword into Ichigo's armor, he stumbled as the ex Soul Reaper received blow after blow all around him, Fugil continuously smashed away at his armor.

It was almost like he was just flying around him, it was so fast that Ichigo could do nothing but stumble around as Fugil delivered attack after attack. At this point, Ichigo was unsure if Fugil was using his Divine Raiment anymore, but he probably wasn't.

One particular attack sent Ichigo spiraling into the courtyard, he coughed and hacked as he struggled to get up.

"Give up, Ichigo. Your end is already here, there is no point in continuing a battle you are fated to lose," Fugil told him after a while.

Ichigo weakly stood up, despite the beating he was getting there was no way the ex Soul Reaper would just crumble and fall. He weakly attacked Fugil with his Luna Espada, only to be smacked away by the former's Chaos Brand.

But Fugil was far from done with just that, he turned to Ichigo and struck him again with amazing force, sending the boy across the courtyard. As he landed, Fugil swung at him and sent him flying into a pillar. Some of Ichigo's armor was smashed away as well.

This continued on for what felt like an eternity for Ichigo, he wasn't even putting up a fight anymore. But regardless Fugil kept on attacking, it was like watching someone attack a punching bag, but the punching bag was a person.

::

::

 _..._

 _There is.. So much pain._

He was struck by Fugil again, the armor on his left shoulder shattered completely.

 _Giving up. No more struggle._

The Luna Espada was cut in half when he tried to retaliate. His strongest weapon was gone.

 _I can't feel anything but pain anymore. My swords broken now, I can't use my machine gun either._

Fugil slashed across, this time he drew blood from Ichigo's chest.

 _My barrier isn't working anymore, he can draw my blood now._

Fugil kicked him with Bahamut's legs, he coughed up blood and gasped for breath. At this point, he could no longer stand up.

 _My bones are breaking. My chest feels tight._

Ichigo's vision was blurring, he was hardly conscious.

 _Lisha..._

"This is the end, goodbye Ichigo," Fugil said quietly.

 _This is it. Sorry, Lisha, Almatea, Raffi. I tried my hardest, I really did… I'm sorry._

Fugil brought his sword above his head, despite his hazy consciousness, Ichigo knew that he was preparing for the killing blow.

"Let's hope you have a better life wherever you go," Fugil said emotionlessly, he then delivered the final attack.

He slashed down on Ichigo, Fugil cut him from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach. Ichigo fell for the final time.

This time he did not get up, he did not gasp for air anymore, he was just silent.

He was dead.

"To be honest, I really didn't expect Waybra to be in a relationship with Raffi, nor did I expect you to have the capability to pilot something like the Pura Draco at such a young age, I will now have to wait a while to rewrite history, the coup has only just begun after all," Fugil said while glancing down at the lifeless body of Ichigo.

"If you hadn't opposed me, you would have still been here, if you had been like Lux, then this wouldn't have happened," Fugil whispered before he turned away. He deactivated his Drag Ride and began to walk out of the courtyard where he and Ichigo had been fighting seconds ago.

The courtyard was also deserted, everyone already evacuated the area. Fugil would surely be questioned on this sudden destruction, but he didn't care. Ichigo was dead, and he had accomplished his mission.

Was what he thought.

As Fugil was walking away, the corpse of Ichigo stirred.

::

::

Ichigo felt something churn within him. Despite the fact that he was supposed to be dead, he didn't feel that he was.

But even though he was somehow not in the afterlife, he felt frustration. If he was alive, then why couldn't he get up?

Ichigo was in a haze, he felt all the power leave his body but he somehow still felt alive, as if something was keeping him awake. But then he remembered, the promise he made before coming to the capital.

 _I swore that I would rescue Lisha, right? That's the main reason why I rushed over here. But if I need to save Lisha, then why can't I get up?_

 _Why is my body not obeying me? I want to get up, I want to rescue her! Why?_

 _Why?_

 _WHY CAN I NOT GET UP!?_

Right at that moment, Ichigo's 'corpse' stirred and started moving. His hand was lifting his body from the ground as his eyes snapped open.

However, these weren't Ichigo's warm brown eyes, they were something much different.

They had pitch black scleras, with yellow irises. The eyes of a Hollow.

As he stood up, his wounds healed, and a hole appeared right in his chest. His face was surrounded in a black and red energy before it engulfed his face.

It was also around this time that Fugil turned to look back at the rustling he had heard, but what he saw completely shocked even him.

"... That is… Not possible? You died?" Fugil said in disbelief.

There was a figure where Ichigo's dead body should've have been, but this… Looked nothing like Ichigo.

It had pale white skin, long orange hair and bony like hands and feet. What shocked Fugil was that there seemed to be hole right in the middle of his chest, a white savage looking mask covered his face coupled with red fur around his neck.

Furthermore, there were two black lines running from the top of the mask down to the eyes finally stopping at the hole in his chest. It gave a menacing look that would unnerve anyone, you'd have to be a monster of the same caliber to not be scared.

Fugil took a long look at the creature in front of him before asking, "Who are you? Are you still Ichigo?" Fugil asked cautiously, the reply that came was something he was not prepared for.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was all that came from the beast, along with it, a red and black energy seemed to flow from him, Fugil activated Bahamut immediately listening to that monstrous scream.

Fugil hypothesized that the beast in front of him could not understand human speech, because if it could there was no way it would let out something like that.

It was almost like it was trying to intimidate him, scare him away like an animal. Fugil wondered what it would do next.

Suddenly, 'White' (that was what Fugil was referring to him now, seeing that his skin was completely white) pointed his horns at the first imperial prince, and started charging a red like attack in between his horns.

Fugil braced himself for the worst.

 _END_

 **AN: So, that was the chapter. It's a long one so mistakes are bound to appear, but I really hope you enjoyed this one, it took a lot effort to write! Anyway, next chapter is the Hollow Ichigo vs. Fugil fight as well as the five year time skip.**

 **Also, if you have any questions, just contact me and I will answer them as best as I can. A review helps a lot too :)**

 **See you in the next chapter that hopefully isn't late!**


	5. A New World: Five Years Later

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: Okay, so I'm not really sure why, but I was thinking about how weird it would be if Singlen was in the Infinite Stratos universe. I know, it's pretty weird once you consider Singlen's character and compare to the main cast of IS, but enough about that, let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

::

::

Fugil braced himself for the worst.

'White' was charging up some sort of red energy in the form of a sphere between his two horns, and Fugil was not about to underestimate the power behind it.

After all, the beast in front of him was supposed to be Ichigo.

Which meant that this unknown entity somehow revived Ichigo at the cost of turning him into this monster. Fugil wasn't exactly sure if it was an Abyss or not, but there was no core in the middle to destroy.

There was just a hole in his chest. Even looking at it for just a second gave Fugil a cold feelling. Something that he rarely ever experienced.

Suddenly, White fired the charged energy at Fugil, the former only having a split second to try and block it with his Chaos Brand.

Which didn't work at all. The blast was way too powerful to block with just his sword. Fugil was blasted across the courtyard and into a hallway.

Additionally, his armor was badly damaged. There was no way Fugil would survive another one of those. He wasn't even sure if Bahamut would operate properly or if his barrier would still work.

Fugil just lay there for a bit, amazed by the amount of destruction it caused. Not only did it cause massive destruction to the courtyard, White also blew away some of the surrounding hallways and rooms.

Now there was just a wide open area where he and White could battle it out, Fugil was sure there was massive panic among the imperial family members and anyone residing in the castle currently.

From a birds eye view, it was like there was a massive crater inside of the castle. Military Drag Knights would be here any second, Fugil guessed that the tremors spread throughout the capital.

Realizing that he was wasting time with such thoughts he immediately got up and began to activate Reload on Fire, the name of his Divine Raiment. During his fight with Ichigo, it was painfully easy to charge up the accelerated five seconds due to the sheer difference in power.

See, Reload On Fire is a Divine Raiment that slows down time and then accelerates it. The Divine Raiment slows down time to a fraction of its usual speed for the first five seconds and then accelerates it several times in the next five seconds.

Against Ichigo, it was easy to use Reload On Fire without slowing himself down as Ichigo was far weaker than him, his regular speed was more than enough for him. Fugil hardly had to use Reload On Fire in that fight.

But not against this enemy, Fugil charged with incredible speed at the monster in front of him, and initiated an attack known as Quick Draw. A powerful technique that combined two operating systems and unleashed a very quick but powerful slash at the opponent.

However, things didn't go as planned.

Because White caught the attack.

He _caught_ it.

He didn't dodge to the side and catch it, he didn't use some sort of power to nullify Fugil's accelerated Quick Draw attack, he just caught it with his bare hand.

Then White proceeded to crush the metal in his hand, Fugil watched wide eyed as he quickly retreated. He gazed at the crushed part of his Chaos Brand as if he couldn't believe what had just transpired.

This monster was on a whole different level of power, even in a physical sense. There was no way it was an Abyss, Fugil was sure of it. He pulled out the horn flute to check, but as expected it didn't work.

Out of nowhere, White reached into the hole in his chest, and dark red energy flowed around his hand and wrist. Fugil watched, confused as to what White was… Pulling out of himself?

White started pulling his hand out along with a stream of dark red energy, and when he pulled it out completely the energy shed itself revealing a pitch black sword with a chain at the end of the handle.

White held the blade for a couple of seconds before Fugil charged at him again. However, this time Fugil activated Over Limit, a mode in which the user bypasses the regular limitations of a Drag Ride.

Bahamut's Over Limit gave the Drag Ride an immense power boost, it strengthened Reload On Fire and Bahamut's special armament, Linker Burst, tremendously.

Linker Burst was a special armament that wasn't very powerful, it could hurl debris and small weapons, but with Over Limit the size of the objects that could be controlled and thrown was increased.

Linker Burst wouldn't be that useful in this fight, since it might trigger another one of those huge blasts that White could fire. But what would be useful were the three hidden Drag Ride techniques, Quick Draw, Quick Shot, and End Action.

They were all techniques that he guided Lux to learn, but, Fugil was sure that End Action wouldn't work with his Bahamut's current state.

So he stacked Reload On Fire on top of Over Limit and instead of charging in recklessly he took a more strategic route.

He would feint an attack and unleash Quick Draw or Quick Shot at White's unprotected back with his increased speed, if that didn't work he would keep dodging and feinting until he found a blind spot. With his current power, that should suffice.

After all, White was just a monster. His thinking capabilities probably weren't that high.

As Fugil put his plan into motion, he sped at the monster who stood still, as if he was waiting for an attack.

The pitch black sword was in his left hand, so Fugil would have to make sure he didn't come into contact with White's left side. As he came within range, White did something unexpected.

 _*BZZ*_

White teleported behind Fugil with a buzz like sound, and swung down on him with the black sword, mercilessly cutting through Bahamut's armor and Fugil himself.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" White yelled out once again, mere instants later he started charging that same dark red energy between his horns.

"W-what are you…?" Fugil choked out through the pain he was feeling, even though he had Baptism applied to his whole body, White had managed to cut him deeply. Plus, it hurt way too much to be a cut from a sword, now Fugil was truly scared.

If he didn't find a way to beat White somehow, then he would die an utterly brutal death. He had to find a way to damage him, or at least find a way to restrain him. But Fugil didn't know if he could pull that off with how powerful White was.

Not to mention the fatigue Fugil was feeling from the previous blast, along with the damaged state his Drag Ride was in, and add the fresh cut he just received didn't make things look too hopeful. Fugil was certain that this would be the fight in which he died.

White had cornered him in every possible way, but even so, Fugil was not going to give up, even in his current state. He still had to complete his true mission.

The mission of bringing equilibrium to the world, the salvation of the weak, and right now, the overthrowing of the Arcadia Empire. Fugil would not let some monster end him.

Sure, Fugil was by no means an actual hero, but he still had his ideals that he must accomplish no matter what, that was his resolve in this fight now.

He summoned the last bit of strength he had and threw his Chaos Brand at White, who simply moved his head to the side in order to dodge it.

Fugil then lunged at White while it was distracted. It was only for a brief moment but it managed to do the trick. As Fugil reached his Drag Ride's hand out, White cut it off in an instant.

White was just about to fire off another charged blast, Fugil had to believe that this would work, because if it didn't, he would be hit at point black range and die.

He would try cutting the mask. More specifically, the horns that those red energy blasts were coming from. Maybe if he did, it would weaken the monster in some way. He had to cut at least one.

But the Drag Ride wouldn't work, so Fugil only brought it close as a distraction. He reached out the other hand of Bahamut, and it too was sliced off in an instant.

That was the moment.

Just as White started to fire off the red energy whilst cutting Fugil's Drag Ride, he found the opportunity.

Fugil threw his Sword Device as hard as he could through his haze of pain, he was close enough that he could throw it at the horns plus White was distracted. This was his chance.

It cut one of the horns.

The Sword Device hit the horn on the right before White could swat it away, and it cut at least half of it off.

The dark red energy fired off but this time, it more or less exploded in White's face. Fugil had been right, if he took away one of the horns then White couldn't fire off those powerful blasts.

Of course, Fugil himself hadn't evaded that explosion very well either, as he was pretty close to White when it fired off. But he got off lucky and only received damage that was nowhere near as bad as the first time.

However, his Bahamut was destroyed. Both its hands were cut off and most of the Drag Ride itself was a mess. Fugil wasn't even sure if it could move properly anymore, but it probably couldn't.

But besides all this, there was a side effect that benefited Fugil very much. It was the cracking of the mask that White wore.

He watched as the mask cracked and then completely shattered. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the face that was under it.

It was Ichigo, obviously, but he looked so much more different. His eyes had black scleras while his irises were yellow, his face was pale white just like the rest of his body, he also seemed to have a dazed expression on his face.

Counting in the wild long hair, Ichigo seemed much more… Beast like. Fugil could hardly believe that it was his face behind that mask, White acted nothing like him.

But if he had this kind of power, why hadn't he shown it before? Was it because he needed to meet certain requirements?

Well, seeing as how Ichigo died during this fight, and was then resurrected, Fugil guessed that the requirements were not something he'd meet very often.

While he was thinking about these things, Ichigo had collapsed and fell to the ground. Fugil didn't know what to feel when he saw his body laying there, should he feel happy?

In reality, Fugil felt nothing when he saw Ichigo like that. The cost of his win was the destruction of his Bahamut as well as a huge chunk of the castle.

Even though Bahamut could be repaired, it would take much too long with the damage it sustained for it to be usable for Lux. As Fugil was inspecting his Drag Ride, he heard a sound come from Ichigo's direction.

It seemed that Ichigo still wasn't done with the first imperial prince. He suddenly got up and spoke to Fugil.

"I'll give you the victory this time… but when I, Zangetsu, fight you again, that's the battle in which you die, so try not to be killed before I that happens..." Zangetsu, as he was calling himself now, smirked in a sadistic fashion and quickly jumped (or teleported) away.

Fugil would certainly remember those words. He would remember those words for a long time.

::

::

Zangetsu was speeding away from the castle using _Sonido_ (Sound). He felt refreshed from today's battle with that stupid silver haired man, Zangetsu relished in the feeling of power when he saw the fearful look in his eyes.

What annoyed him was that he didn't have that much spiritual energy, so his Cero's were limited and took time to charge. Plus, it didn't help that he only just woke up and his consciousness was still pretty hazy from waking up prematurely.

It was also King's fault for dying!

Zangetsu additionally recalled that King was desperate to save some girl, but it wasn't that Orihime chick so he didn't care. Besides, he only had enough power to get King away from this capital or whatever it was.

Zangetsu saw some guards who were looking mighty prideful while they were bossing around some citizens, and just because he could, he killed them in a very fast and precise manner.

Man, it sure was great using King's body when he couldn't control you! You got to kill whoever you wanted!

Once he was out of the capital, he felt his consciousness starting to fade away, but he wasn't too mad. He had completed his job, which was to protect King so both of them could stay alive. Plus that old man, but Zangetsu didn't care about him, even though the old man was technically Zangetsu himself too.

The Hollow found a spot where he was sure King wouldn't be found in, and laid his body to rest as his consciousness finally faded away…

::

::

 _With Fugil and Lux_

In no time after Zangetsu had left did many servants, Drag Knights, and other kinds of people show up to see what had happened. Everyone could barely keep their mouths closed seeing Fugil in such a beaten up state.

Fugil had passed out by the time the medics came with a stretcher. Everyone in the castle believed that the rebellion had attacked Fugil and caused massive damage to the castle as a sort of threat.

Lux himself was shocked when he found out that Ichigo had been fighting Fugil, according to a servant who had witnessed some of the fight.

But why would Ichigo attack Fugil? Lux continuously pondered on the question since both of them were part of the coup, but Ichigo attacking Fugil didn't really explain the destruction inside the castle.

Besides, Lux didn't even think that Ichigo was capable of so much destruction, nor did he think that Fugil would have caused this much damage too. Lux suspected that Fugil might have even been on the losing end of the fight.

Something didn't add up, Lux was sure of it. To make matters even worse, Ichigo seemed to disappear right after the fight. Also, wasn't Fugil supposed to have a war injury? How could he fight at such a level?

Regardless, this fight led to the imperial family believing that Ichigo had fought Fugil, and then summoned some sort of Abyss to cause destruction inside the castle while harming Fugil as well. The Emperor was furious when he heard this.

Lux sighed while he was waiting outside the infirmary, he would just have to wait until Fugil regained consciousness. In the meantime, the coup would progress as normal seeing that there was nothing anybody could do.

Lux had gained so much confidence when he found out that Ichigo was much like him, a boy who was determined to change this empire even at such a young age. It made him happy that someone else shared his vision.

But Ichigo never once held back his strength in mock battles as well as Abyss extermination, and thus he gained lots of respect from it. Lux envied that part of Ichigo, as the farthest away from the throne many people did not want to even see Lux with a weapon. Almost nobody had any respect for him inside the castle.

Whenever Lux would raise an achievement as a Drag Knight, it would mostly be overlooked and not cared about. Lux would feel terribly alone when things like that happened.

But Ichigo had respected him since day one, not once had he looked at Lux like he was a failure for being the farthest away from the throne.

He always looked at Lux like he was a worthy team mate, a friend was what Ichigo viewed Lux as. For Lux, that was something that he cherished deeply, someone of his age who saw him as a friend.

So he couldn't find any reason for Ichigo and Fugil to attack each other, but in this instance only time will tell. After checking that Fugil was going to be okay, Lux went to sleep.

::

::

Count Atismata could not believe the news he was hearing. Ichigo had disappeared, and he seemed to be fighting Fugil Arcadia before he seemingly vanished.

The Count demanded that a search for Ichigo be conducted right away, but he along with everyone else participating in the coup knew that it would be impossible to send their troops near the capital after this recent disaster.

Count Atismata gritted his teeth in frustration, first his two daughters and then Ichigo? What more could he sacrifice for the changing of this empire? He didn't even know if he was dead or not.

For now, he would have to hope that Ichigo would be able to survive somehow, Count Atismata even feared that he himself might not make it through this coup.

But he had to continue, even though he might end up killing Lux and Airi because of the danger that they possess as imperial family members, he would win this war no matter what.

He had given up on Lisha and Almatea, and with Ichigo he just had to pray with all his heart that he would survive. The Count sighed, the upcoming days were going to be hell.

::

::

Fugil woke up with a start. He had been having a dreamless sleep and his eyes had snapped open suddenly.

Thanks to Baptism, a surgery that was performed with the strength enhancing drug known as Elixir that is found in the Ruins, Fugil was able to recover overnight.

Fugil took a look at his surroundings, he seemed to be in the emergency infirmary room inside the castle. When he glanced outside the window it seemed to be early morning, most likely it was either five or six o'clock.

He got up and stretched a bit, his muscles ached in pain and tiredness but he paid no mind to it. His first objective was to sneak out of the castle without being noticed by anybody.

Quietly, like an owl stalking its prey, he snuck around the corridors throughout the castle hoping to make his way to the exit. If Fugil was found, then he would inevitably be questioned about the fight yesterday.

His purpose for sneaking out of the castle like this had two reasons: first, he had to get to his true Divine Drag Ride, Ouroboros, and second, he had to activate its Divine Raiment.

Ouroboros is an Artifact, a transforming Drag Ride, and is the largest and most powerful Drag Ride there is. It also comprises one half of the Zero Ruin, Avalon.

In terms of appearance, its main body is a super dreadnought class Drag Ride resembling a chalk white fortress or castle. Additionally, Ouroboros is covered in silver multifold armor and it possesses countless cannons.

Furthermore, a mechanical ring is located on its back and the head is streamlined in shape has a cockpit covered in reinforced glass at the center.

Ouroboros also has two special armaments that put the user in an advantageous situation no matter who they're fighting. The first one is Infinity, it is a special armament that can transform into any other Divine Drag Ride.

Even if its current form is destroyed, it can summon another Divine Drag Ride. However, using even one type of Divine Drag Ride requires extraordinary stamina, mental strength, and skill overall.

Only someone who is of Fugil's caliber as a Drag Knight can use this special armament to the utmost extent.

The second special armament of Ouroboros is Zero One, which takes advantage of the teleportation system of the Ruins. It can teleport the target to a space inside Ouroboros or Avalon.

In this spherical space, time is stopped except for the user, plus it cannot be interfered with from external forces. Zero One takes about a second to activate using mind operation, so it is very useful when trying to evade high speed attacks.

But Zero One does have its weaknesses, for example, it can only keep the whatever is inside the spherical room for about one to two minutes. There is also a limit to how much it can store inside the room.

But above all, what truly makes Ouroboros something to be feared is its Divine Raiment, Endless. It has two uses, which depends on if it is being powered by the seven ruins or not.

If it is not, Endless can create a territory of rainbow light with a radius of a hundred kl (this worlds equivalent to a kilometer). In this territory, the rules of the world can be changed, Endless is also dependent on the internal systems of Avalon.

If these systems are destroyed, Endless will not function. But the chances of that happening are slim.

Endless can change various rules of the world to the users complete benefit, the user is in complete control of the area Endless affects and can dominate the battlefield with it.

But when Endless is powered by the other seven ruins, it becomes much more terrifying.

When Endless is amplified by the seven ruins it can be used to rewrite people's memories on a world wide scale. Endless can even rewrite history itself, regardless of how much death or destruction has occurred.

Because of Ichigo Kurosaki, the events that Fugil had planned out changed drastically. There was even a chance that the coup might not succeed due to his actions.

Raffi trusted Ichigo deeply, so that was why she told Waybra to escape, she felt that if Ichigo was there, then everything would work out in the end thanks to his strength.

Knowing how Ichigo was, everything might've really worked in the end, but that would've changed history vastly. So he cooperated with a certain man and formed a strategy that would put history back in place.

So in order to counteract Ichigo Kurosaki's existence, Fugil kidnapped Lisha and Almatea under the pretense that he was giving Ichigo a trial, but his true aim was to eliminate him.

For the most part, this plan of his succeeded. However, there was one part that Fugil overlooked entirely. It was the monster within him.

That entity was way too powerful, and Fugil knew that if he tried to fight him again, he would be killed by 'Zangetsu', the name the monster referred to himself as.

So he opted for a different strategy, he would rewrite everyone's memories and have this coup go as he planned. Fugil did not know where Ichigo was, but he hadn't come back to the castle.

Which meant that he was either forming a new strategy, or resting his body from any exhaustion that might have befallen him. But it didn't matter, because his memories would surely be altered as well.

With all this in mind, Fugil got ready to summon Ouroboros, and rewrite history itself.

And rewrite history he sure did. Just before he did so, Fugil took a quick look at the mask fragment in his hand.

::

::

 _Five years later_

"Hey, you damn cat! Get back here!" a teenager shouted, he was pretty tall, about five eleven, he had spiky orange hair, and he was pretty muscular, but he wasn't too buff.

This man was a relative of the New Kingdom's princess, Lisesharte Atismata, and was known as Ichigo Atismata, but nowadays he went by Ichigo Kurosaki.

Said boy was chasing a cat that had stolen a girls pochette, and he along with his friend were tasked with getting it back. Or well, they tasked themselves with bringing it back, once a hero, always a hero.

Ichigo's comrade was none other than Lux Arcadia, the former prince of the Old Empire, or Arcadia Empire as it was referred to before it fell.

Lux was the same age as him, but no one would believe it at first glance. While Ichigo was well muscled and had a mature yet handsome face (except for when he was scowling), Lux, on the other hand, didn't really possess these qualities.

In contrast to Ichigo's mature face, Lux had a more childish face with a less defined body. His silver hair and grey pupils were clear indications that he was an imperial family member. But despite these things, Lux himself was pretty handsome in his own right.

The two friends were running along a rooftop of some building in the city of Cross Field, a city that mainly prioritized in defending from Abyss attacks or any form of enemy attack in general.

Their main goal; to retrieve the pochette that this evil cat stole from a girl. If Ichigo believed in reincarnation, then he would've believed that this cat was once a perverted old man.

Ichigo was in the lead currently, with Lux following close behind in case the cat managed to escape Ichigo. They stubbornly chased the cat all the way to the edge of the rooftop, oblivious to the creaking of said rooftop.

Ichigo then made a dive for the feline being as careful as possible, but sadly, he missed. The cat surried past Ichigo in hopes of making another run for it, but Lux dived in and caught the pochette while the cat ran away, probably in defeat.

"Hooray!" Lux cheered while Ichigo gave him a thumbs up. The two friends had been chasing that cat for hours without any kind of break, so they revelled in their victory for just a bit.

But the evil cat would get its revenge. As the wood underneath them gave way from pressure and weight, Ichigo and Lux simultaneously yelled in shock as they fell to whatever awaited them at the bottom.

Boy was it not good.

"Uwaaaah! Ouch…! Huh?" Ichigo felt relieved that he seemed to be alright, but there was something that was off about this place.

 _Is this… Hot water?_

When he looked down, Ichigo found that the lower part of his body was soaked in water. There was white steam all around him.

On the other side of this white stream, there was an expensive looking marble pillar and wall that was visible thanks to the faint lamp that made the surrounding area look orange.

"Wait… Don't tell me that this place is-" Ichigo looked around and tried to grasp the situation, but there were some pieces of wood that started to fall and were about to hit a small statured girl. Ichigo jumped at her and pushed her out of harm's way before any damage was done.

That was also when Ichigo fully grasped the situation he was in. Lux gasped behind him.

"Ichigo th-this is…!"

But there was another problem at hand, it was the matter of there being a naked girl underneath Ichigo who looked a lot like…

"U-ummmm, I-I can explain?" Ichigo said in a cautious and and fearful voice.

The girl underneath Ichigo gave a cool laugh despite her red cheeks, and it was then that Ichigo noticed her figure in this incredibly embarrassing situation.

She was petite, but she had a mature smile grace her features while her skin turned from white to red due to being inside a hot bath.

 _Don't tell me…!_

"... Hey pervert, or should I say, big brother? Anyhow, do you have any words left to say before you die?" Those scary words came from her lovely face as she forced a bright smile.

… _Curse you Aizen._

To be honest, she had every right to be angry, no, furious with Ichigo right now. Because he could see everything, literally everything.

Inside the spacious bathroom, the towel wrapped around her naked body had fallen and her naked body became visible to Ichigo's virgin eyes. Lux had lost his voice at this point due to shock.

Her cute looking breasts shivered while hitting the back of the hot water, Ichigo was fairly surprised by her bust since she was pretty petite.

Her collarbone that rose above the water, and the tight curve on her hips made Ichigo's heart skip a beat.

Also, even the places below her silky stomach were… Exposed.

The handsome teenager felt that his fate would inevitably be decided with his next choice of words.

 _I-I should praise her first… As in calm her down._

A while back, Kon told Ichigo about the true technique of praising a girl (AKA sexual harassment). Before Ichigo could come up with a lame excuse, his honest opinion leaked out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"Well… Truth be told, I think you're really c-cute. You seem like a child at first, but you have a really tempting bust despite your petite stature- wait, what the hell am I saying?" Ichigo locked his mouth before any more perversion could be leaked out.

 _I'm so dead. Curse you Aizen._

 _But anyway, what the hell am I saying?! Why did I unleash my inner Kon at this moment? That damn perverted stuffed toy!_

"Heh heh…" the naked girl underneath him made a bright and cheerful smile, and then came the fury.

"Just how long are you gonna ride on top of me you fooooooooooool!" she raised an angry voice that basically set off every female in the bathroom.

"Kyaaaaaahhhh!?"

There were screams from almost every girl inside the bathroom as they started to throw anything and everything at Ichigo and Lux.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Seriously!" Ichigo said in a panic.

"Th-this was just an accident! Really! I-I'm very soooorrry!" Lux yelled out with teary eyes that cried out for help.

Chairs, soap, towels (to obscure their vision?) were thrown at them from all directions.

"Wait… Lux! Do you still have the pochette?" Ichigo asked, even as the despair of the situation was setting in. By luck, Lux still had the pochette which only got a little wet.

 _Great! We can use this thing to bail us out of here!_

Lux seemed to catch on so he said, "U-um, W-we a-are very sorry. W-we fell in here because the roof broke; Ichigo and I only wanted to return this," Lux turned away from the girls' naked bodies and hung up the pochette above his head.

Just then, The pochettes mouth opened and two pieces of clothing fell flutteringly. Ichigo watched, mouth wide open, as he identified the two pieces of clothing.

They really messed up this time. Only death awaited them now if they didn't escape.

The clothes were two pieces of white underwear, Lux could not believe his eyes when he saw this as well.

What's more, they appeared to be a females-

"Kyaaaaahhhh! Underwear thieves! On top of being peeping toms, they're underwear thieves!"

"The guards! Call the guards immediately!"

"Fetch your swords! Legitimate self defense is approved as of now!"

"Wait! Isn't that Lisha's brother?! Just what is he doing here?!"

"P-please w-wait a minute! This isn't mine nor is it Lux's, um, it belongs to a girl we were helping-"

Ichigo desperately tried to explain, but to no avail. These girls were out for their blood.

 _Damn! Won't any kind of excuse work?! This is what I get for listening to Kon! Curse you Aizen!_

"How to put it, um, sorry!" Lux let out panicky, but the girls were dead set on capturing them, the two had no choice but to get out of the bathroom as fast as possible.

They passed by the dressing room, and Ichigo had the feeling that there were girls changing in there. As they ran by, Ichigo pretended not to see anything, and Lux probably did the same thing.

"H-how did it turn out like this, Ichigo?!" Lux called out to the orange haired teen.

"Do you expect me to know?! I'm running for my life at this point!" Ichigo retorted back in a rush.

"Catch them! Don't let them escape!"

Ichigo and Lux had somehow managed to escape the danger zone, but now they were being chased by fully clothed girls down the halls and corridors of an unknown building.

Expensive red carpets, large dining halls, countless guest rooms, and refined paintings here and there indicated that this was a residence of some sort for nobles.

"This place, just what is it exactly?" Ichigo murmured a little confused, at first, he thought that he and Lux had fallen into a high class hotel with a large bathroom. But the bathroom was much too large for that.

This was not the imperial court or the capital, so why was there such a building in Cross Field? Was Ichigo missing something?

"Ah! They're here! Bring me a spear quickly!"

While Ichigo was drifting away in his mind, a girls shriek snapped him back to reality.

"Wai… How did it become something this big?!" Lux exclaimed beside him. Ichigo was seriously worried that his friend might start hyperventilating at any moment.

Really, if Ichigo and Lux wanted to resolve this conflict without any bloodshed and prove their innocence, then they should have behaved themselves and tried to solve the problem. Instead, they ran away instinctively and raised their suspicion.

Ichigo bonked him on the head, and told him, "It's already hopeless dumbass! For now we need to focus on getting out of here and waiting until everyone calms down," Lux looked slightly more reassured at that.

Then suddenly, he perked up, "H-hey! You d-didn't need to call me a dumbass you know?!" Lux yelled out, hurt by his insult. Ichigo bonked him on the head again.

 _Someone has to teach this guy not to be so soft hearted, and I swear to god if it's Kon then I'm gonna strangle someone._

While Ichigo was thinking about the best way to strangle a stuffed toy, they made it to the entrance of the big building. Lux, however, came to an abrupt stop beside him.

"Huh? Why are we stopping-"

That's when Ichigo saw them too.

There were three girls standing in front of them in an open space with a chandelier and candles. Ichigo had a sinking feeling about what was about to go down.

"Royal Military Academy Regulations, Article 18."

A quiet voice from one of the three girls sounded throughout the room. It was emitted by the blue haired girl with a dignified face.

The atmosphere around the three girls' was very different than what Ichigo and Lux had encountered before. They wore the same uniform and sword belt, which signified that they were part of the same organization as the other girls in the building.

But both Ichigo and Lux knew that they were going to be very different.

"Regardless of whether outside or inside the academy, it is forbidden to draw out a sword device without the permission of a superior officer. However, only in the case of when danger befalls oneself is when one is allowed to draw a sword and use a Drag Ride," the blue haired girl said with a calm and well projected voice.

 _It just had to be us,_ Ichigo thought as the sinking feeling he had earlier escalated. Lux must have been feeling something similar, but he was looking at the girls in confusion.

"Hmph… For perverts, you two are by far the best looking I've seen or heard about. You young men are even look good enough to be considered a candidate for my marriage meeting."

"Wait hold the hell on-"

"Um, what did you just say-"

The two asked their own questions simultaneously to the dazzlingly beautiful girl who seemed to be the leader of the trio. However, she ignored them and continued to speak.

"But, it's regrettable. There has been no pervert who has crept into this women's dormitory and succeeded in escaping after being found by us, the Triad," she said with a confident smile.

"Eh?!" Lux let out, surprised.

"Women's dormitory? What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded, the girl with the the light brown hair in a ponytail laughed at his question.

"Do you really think you're in a position to ask that, Ichi?" she said teasingly, Ichigo's scowl intensified when he heard that nickname. But moreover, how did she know him?

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo growled, "Also, how the hell do you know my name?" he demanded dangerously. For a brief moment, he saw fear flash in her eyes before disappearing in the next.

"Welll, um, you are pretty famous in the New Kingdom. Besides, Princess Lisha always talks about you!" she said brightly, these were the exact type of people Ichigo was bad with.

 _Wait, Lisha talks about me? A lot? I have to investigate into that matter once I'm done here._

"Anyway, let's do it! Tillfur! Nokuto!"

"OK!"

"Yes, my lord. But just in case, please be careful with Ichi, Sharis."

"Ichi again?!" Ichigo asked incredulously, the three girls ignored him though. Even Lux ignored him too, Ichigo felt betrayed by his friend for not standing up for him.

The blue haired girl, Sharis, as well as the two girls at her sides unsheathed their swords simultaneously.

The swords had a unique design to them, Lux and Ichigo immediately identified them as Sword Devices, swords used to summon Drag Rides.

"No way?!"

Lux's eyes widened in surprise, as he heard Sharis call out an incantation.

Ichigo, on the other hand, simply went on guard and looked around for escape routes and exits they could use.

"Come forth, the Branded Wing Dragon which is the symbol of power. Obey my sword and fly, Wyvern," at the same time, particles of light gathered around Sharis as a machine dragon twice the size of a regular human manifested itself around her.

"A Drag Ride? Ichigo where should we go?" Lux asked panicky, the orange haired teen kept a calm face but he too was worrying a bit.

 _I can't use my Drag Ride, I might cause damage to the surroundings and those girls. I've gotta find a way out of here!_

"Okay, Lux. Nobody cares about why they possess Drag Rides, so let's get out of here as fast as possible," Ichigo told him nonchalantly. Lux looked at him incredulously but didn't argue.

"Connection On."

When Sharis muttered, the orange haired teen grabbed his smaller friend and started sprinting towards a possible exit.

"Oh my, did you creep in here without knowing what this place is? Don't worry, I can get it over with ten whiplashes, so just behave yourselves!"

"Uh huh. Peeping is a crime."

"Yes, my Lord. Either way, you will be punished."

The girl with a light tone, Tillfur (who Ichigo already disliked), and the girl with a calm atmosphere, Nokuto, agreed with their leader. Ichigo hoped his reflexes would be enough to avoid them.

All three of them were wearing Drag Rides, so in reality they could be killed in this highly dangerous situation.

 _Just freaking peachy._

"Ah, wait a minute Ichigo?!" Lux called out to his friend, "Isn't this a really dangerous situation?!" Ichigo bonked him on the head for the third time that day.

"No shit! Why do you think I'm sprinting right now?" Ichigo yelled at him irritated. Just then, Sharis kicked off the floor and leaped towards them in an instant.

She swung down with her mechanical arm as if it were a sword. Ichigo and Lux managed to dodge it by an inch.

"Ichigo, you have to let go of me!" Lux yelled at him once again, "It'll be better that way!"

"You wouldn't move fast enough! That's why I'm carrying you!" Ichigo retaliated back, he grabbed Lux and made a run for it down the stairs and met with their next challenger: Tillfur.

She was wearing a Wyrm, a land battle type Drag Ride. Ichigo sighed with irritation as his challenges would only get harder.

"Uh oh, test, test. Notification to you perverts over there-" Tillfur started to say.

"Yeah yeah just get it over with," Ichigo rudely interrupted her, she huffed in annoyance.

"Hmph. You have a rather mean personality for someone so handsome, maybe if you were nicer you could have a girlfriend to satisfy you instead of relying on peeping," Tillfur said with a teasing smile.

"I'm not a peeping tom!" Ichigo yelled out in rage, Lux face palmed himself.

"This is a bad situation for us Ichigo, she has a Wyrm and could easily crush us if we're not careful, Sharis is still up there too," Lux warned him, Ichigo nodded in response.

"If you struggle strangely, it'll become dangerous so just behave yourselves okay?" Tillfur said cheerily.

Ichigo and Lux put their feet on the handrail and jumped down to the first floor, Tillfur, however, seemed ready for that strategy.

"Uh oh! I won't let you pass there!" Floating a confident smile towards them, Tillfur charged with her Wyrm.

She swung down with her Wyrm's arm and smashed the wooden floor hoping to intimidate them.

"...Huh?"

Tillfur looked around and noticed that the two boys were nowhere to be seen, they had suddenly disappeared.

"Under the floor! Tillfur! They escaped through the hole you just made!" Sharis dignified voice informed Tillfur. It also reached Ichigo and Lux who picked up their pace from hearing that.

They went through the hole that Tillfur made, which was good luck on their part since they were able to escape.

Sharis noticed Tillfur's discontented face as she was staring down the hole and told her, "No matter how effective Wyrm's movement on the ground is, it would be too risky to chase them in such a narrow space, it'll be a written apology if the dorm is destroyed anymore than this."

"But, but! If we let them escape like this-" Sharis interrupted Tilfur in an effort to calm her down.

"It's all right, Nokuto has already moved. She definitely won't let them escape," Sharis said with a confident smile.

While she calmed Tilfur, Sharis couldn't help but let her gaze wander to the hole where the two peeping toms had disappeared too. She suddenly spoke up beside Tilfur.

"But, how was this possible for them? They both managed to hold their own without equipment. Those movements, especially Ichigo's, were too precise to be from simple perverts, it was almost as if they saw through our Drag Ride's special characteristics instantly…"

"Silver hair and a black collar… No, don't tell me that boy is…" Sharis muttered with a serious tone.

::

::

"Uwaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Shut up Lux!"

Escaping to the outside of the building from under the floor, Ichigo and Lux dashed on the road of the ground.

The moment they escaped from Sharis and Tilfur, the third girl, Nokuto, came chasing behind him. Ichigo knew at this point that Aizen was definitely behind all of this, no one could come up with a plan this bad besides him.

Bad habits die hard. Or old, but in this case it was both old and bad.

Nokuto's Drag Ride was a Drake, in contrast to the flight type Wyvern, and the land battle type Wyrm, a Drake was classified as a special equipment type. Which meant hell for Ichigo and Lux.

Drake's special functions included searching for the enemy, camouflage, support, assistance, restoration, and in some situations its strength surpassed the other two types of Drag Ride's.

Thanks to these special features, Ichigo and Lux had no way to hide or form a plan, they just had to keep running while Nokuto flew behind them and observed their movements with a special set of goggles.

Given Drake's equipment, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that if she shot it would be the end of them.

"Stop. If you don't stop, I will shoot. If you stop, I will shoot kindly," Nokuto said with an emotionless voice. Ichigo sent a flabbergasted look at her.

"What the hell does that mean? I don't think it's possible to shoot in a kind fashion since we both are gonna die anyway!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Yes. It'd be great if Lisha's brother didn't die. In that sense, I think it might be okay if your friend dies though," she said calmly, Lux almost choked.

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, because Nokuto began to set up a Breath Gun, Lux and Ichigo jumped in opposite directions with all their strength.

Within the darkness that concealed his figure, Lux saw that the way to the main gate was illuminated by a bonfire. He got an idea that took advantage of a Drake's special trait.

"...!?"

Nokuto obstructed the goggles of the armor with her hand. Lux used the bonfire as an obstacle because he knew that the light must be sensitive to her eyes and that she'd take a moment to readjust them.

Lux saw an opportunity in that small window of time and threw some firewood from the bonfire at Nokuto's rear causing her to swing her armored arm in a hurry and flip the wood.

Thanks to the smokescreen that Lux created, he was able to make his way to the main gate when Nokuto stopped.

At around that time, a girl wearing the same uniform as Nokuto walked as she slowly made her way to the women's dormitory. Since Nokuto could not fire Breath Gun because of the girl, Lux took that opportunity and hoped that Ichigo would follow.

Lux was running with all his might but he suddenly stopped when he noticed the girl before his eyes.

She was beautiful. She had a slender and well proportioned body, noble featured and cold eyes.

Just like an artistic masterpiece, the beautiful girl showed no sign of emotion in her posture as well as her face even with Lux right in front of her.

"You do not need to chase him, since I will stop him," the blue haired girl said with no fear in her voice.

"Krulcifer…" Nokuto called out worryingly. Krulcifer slightly raised her hand and called out to Nokuto who still had a worried gaze.

"Haa, Haa… Um, excuse me. I'm errrr-" Lux stuttered and stammered when trying to think of an excuse to say in front of this breathtakingly beautiful girl.

From the building, many screams and shouts about him being a pervert and underwear thief could be heard, it really didn't help Lux's confidence at all. It was also then that he noticed that Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

In truth, Ichigo was waiting for the right moment to strike. If he suddenly jumped out and charged with Lux, then they'll be able to overtake the girl and escape.

For now, he had to observe the situation. Lux seemed to discover his hiding spot and sent him a knowing glance, there was no way this plan could go wrong.

Was what they both thought.

Back to the girl in front of Lux, she smiled as Lux tried to explain the situation. Ichigo hoped that the silver haired boy wouldn't something stupid from embarrassment.

"What a fairly pretty pervert, peeping tom, and underwear thief. By the way, where is your partner in crime child?" Krulcifer said in a teasing way. Ichigo knew just how personally Lux took those kinds of comments.

Knowing Lux, he would try to show that girl that he was no mere child to play around with. Ichigo face palmed himself as he saw Lux charge at Krulcifer with the intention of showing her up.

But Ichigo could tell that Krulcifer was probably going to stop him, the way she held herself as Lux was running at her was proof enough. Ichigo jumped out at Lux as said silver haired boy was a couple of feet away from Krulcifer.

"Lux, you dumbass! She's going to knock you the hell out! You should've waited for me!" Ichigo yelled out of nowhere which startled Lux, the poor boy ended up tripping and was then flipped by Krulcifer.

Which knocked him out as well.

… _Damn._

Ichigo stopped and surveyed his surroundings. He had to save Lux, get past Krulcifer, and make it past the main gate so he could escape imprisonment.

"Okay, I messed up. I admit it, but I really didn't mean to peep on those girls. It happened by complete accident, Lux and I were trying to return this girls pochette, so there," Ichigo said in his best apologetic tone.

As he said this, he slowly approached Lux while keeping an eye on Krulcifer. When he got close enough to Lux, Krulcifer smirked at Ichigo right before his vision went black.

 _END_

 **AN: So that was the chapter, I've been busy this past week so if this chapter is lacking in certain aspects then you know why. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you again in about a week plus two more days!**


	6. Royal Officer Academy Part l: Gargoyle

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: So, lately I've been thinking about whether or not I should make this a harem story, and I think I will end up making this into a harem story. Another thing that's been on my mind is my actual spelling and writing, see, I tend to zone out while writing these chapters which is why a good amount of mistakes pop up here and there. I promise I'll get rid of the habit but old habits die hard you know? Guess you gotta do what you have to do right?**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

::

::

 _Ichigo was in the Soul Society, his body was littered with wounds both small and big. The Seireitei was in a state of desolation, rubble and demolished buildings could be seen everywhere. But even so, Ichigo held no fear in his heart._

 _The Seireitei had been the battleground for a brutal war that was coming to its conclusion, and Ichigo had to end it._

 _Even though it was just a dream, Ichigo felt endless determination course through him, he had to keep on going. He had to continue to fight, he had to kill the man in front of him._

 _He gazed at the man that seemed surrounded in endless darkness, and for a moment, he caught a glimpse of him._

 _The man was dressed in a cloak that seemed to cover most of his body, and he had long black hair and trench boots. His eyes were familiar to Ichigo, they held a similarity in them. As if he had seen them many times before._

 _Zangetsu… No, this wasn't Zangetsu. Ichigo felt Zangetsu's presence when he looked at the man full of darkness._

… _Yhwach._

 _That name floated in his hazy consciousness, Ichigo had never even heard of it before, but somehow he knew that was the man's name. The man who bore a strong resemblance to Zangetsu in Ichigo's heart._

 _It was almost funny, they looked nothing alike but Ichigo could tell that he felt some recognition when he gazed at him. Like he had seen him before._

 _Ichigo also knew that he had to end this man at all costs. He truly recognized him as an enemy, someone that would destroy everyone that he cared about should he fail to kill him._

 _In his two hands was a khyber knife like sword, it had a black inner part to it which was attached to a large handle, the outer white part comprises the rest of the sword and has a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade._

 _The blade he was holding in his hands was not the Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo was familiar with, but he felt deep down that this was still his Tensa Zangetsu. It was the true version of it, the complete version._

 _Ichigo's consciousness was becoming even hazier than before, it was like his body was moving on auto pilot and his mind was just barely keeping up with it._

 _The substitute Soul Reaper sensed the presence of Renji beside him, a more powerful and confident Renji was standing beside him as they charged at the man cloaked in darkness._

 _Suddenly, Ichigo heard a breaking sound and came to realize that his Zanpakuto was cracked. He heard Yhwach utter some words but he could not make them out._

 _Renji activated his Bankai, which was much more different than what Ichigo remembered. The red haired Soul Reaper tried to attack Yhwach, but before he could, his Bankai was broken and his arm was cut off._

 _Yhwach reached out to Renji with the means of crushing him, but unexpectedly that same Renji turned into Sosuke Aizen. Aizen had acted as a shield for Renji in order to trick Yhwach._

 _Ichigo could hear faint laughter erupt from Yhwach, Aizen smirked before initiating some Hado technique that summoned five huge dragons. As Aizen charged at Yhwach, the man clad in black broke Kyouka Suigetsu in an instant._

 _Yhwach proceeded to attack Aizen viscously and sent him flying away. Just then, Ichigo appeared behind Yhwach who muttered some more triumphant words to him. Or at least he thought he was speaking to the real Ichigo._

 _Yhwach stopped 'Ichigo's blade' and broke it in half before blasting a hole in his 'torso'. As Yhwach finally became aware of the ploy Aizen created, which was faking himself to be Ichigo, he was stabbed from behind by the real Ichigo._

 _At this point, Ichigo felt that his body was reading off of some script, his mind was in a completely different world than his body. But regardless, he bifurcated the man in front of him and unleashed his strongest Getsuga Tensho._

 _He watched as Yhwach became engulfed by the darkness around him and collapsed, dead. Aizen walked over to him and murmured some words to him that he still couldn't make out._

 _Out of nowhere, Aizen was suddenly engulfed by darkness which was leaking from Yhwach's presumably dead body. He got up beside Ichigo and spoke to him with the darkness covering every inch of his body._

 _Ichigo charged at him once more, Yhwach yelled at him and knocked Tensa Zangetsu out of Ichigo's grasp, cracking it even further. Ichigo rushed back to his sword only to be caught by the darkness Yhwach emanated._

 _It wasn't just Ichigo that was caught by it, the Seireitei itself was starting to become covered in darkness. That is, until a silver arrow pierced Yhwach, which was shot by Uryu who just arrived at the battlefield._

 _Ichigo could feel his mind drifting further and further away as the battle progressed, to the point where everything except him and Yhwach was blurred out._

 _It was weird, his consciousness was drifting away but he never lost sight of that man. Maybe there was a special connection between the two of them that transcended the boundaries of this dream?_

 _With only Tensa Zangetsu in Ichigo's view, he picked up the sword and charged once again at Yhwach. As he made his way towards him, his mind suddenly cleared, like when a river was purified of its contamination._

 _Ichigo could fully feel the sword in his hand, the desperation of the situation, and the fatigue that had piled up on him since the beginning of the fight. All these sensations struck him at once, but he didn't back down._

 _Ichigo swung his sword at Yhwach, who was partially covered in black now, Tensa Zangetsu started cracking and breaking once Yhwach's hand made contact with it._

 _Then it happened._

 _Tensa Zangetsu completely shattered, the outer white part breaking away. To reveal the Zangetsu from within; Ichigo's original Shikai._

 _Yhwach had a look of shock on his face as Zangetsu separated the upper half of his body. Ichigo watched as everything around him disappeared except for Yhwach._

 _Finally, the man clad in black and the darkness that occupied him faded away as well._

 _It all faded to pure white. A perfect end…_

::

::

Ichigo regained consciousness in a very uncomfortable position. His hands were handcuffed over his head, and he was in a sitting position which made his neck ache.

When he surveyed his surroundings, there was gray stone all around him and a small window to let light in. Judging by its unfriendly appearance, this small room was probably a jail cell for perverts, or unfortunate people like him.

But there was a bed and bathroom, so why the hell was he handcuffed to one position? _I'm going to complain to Raffi about the abuse and brutality that goes on here,_ Ichigo thought sourly.

Ichigo couldn't find Lux anywhere in his cell, so he guessed that he was placed into his own cell, or dead. His Sword Device was confiscated and was placed outside of his cell, his other belongings also confiscated.

The only thing he could do now was wait inside this barren cell until someone let him out, so Ichigo made use of his time and thought about the excuses he could make up when judgement time approached.

"I really screwed up now…" Ichigo said gloomily to no one in particular.

"Hey there, pervert," a girl's sudden voice cut through the air, "How're you doing in that cell?" It was the same petite girl from yesterday! Ichigo gulped when he saw her familiar face, a face he hadn't seen for three years to be exact.

It was Lisesharte Atismata, the princess of the New Kingdom, and the girl who Ichigo sexually assaulted by complete accident. Life sure was great sometimes.

After the coup succeeded five years ago, Ichigo made sure to check up on Lisha and Raffi from time to time to see how they were doing, but after a while he figured that the two of them were going to do fine and he started to focus on some other pressing matters at the time.

However, this wasn't the same girl from before, this girl was surrounded by an aura of fearlessness, the aura of a dangerous and very angry princess.

"By the way, that was a wonderful pickup line, I almost fell for it, Ichigo," Lisha said with a smile that had dark intent behind it, "Well, there is something that I want to talk to you about, but the principal has requested to see you so we'll go there first," the blonde girl concluded.

"Wait… Principal?" Ichigo asked, confused. Lisha smirked in the face of Ichigo's confusion.

"Fufu, are you trying to say that you snuck into the girls dormitory without knowing what it was?" Lisha said with a smug smile. Ichigo then remembered that he and Lux had an appointment with some sort of principal.

Maybe he could check if he wasn't freaking handcuffed!

"Alright Lisha, I'll go with you. But first, just what the hell is this place?" Ichigo asked in a not so kind way, "And second, why were there girls attacking Lux and I with Drag Rides?"

The princess of the New Kingdom smirked before she answered, "This is the Royal Officer Academy for Drag knights, and before I forget to tell you this, it's an all girls school," Lisha said while freeing Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo stared at her in shock, a million thoughts were going through his mind but the most prominent one was that he was going to be mauled by crazy girls who were Drag Knights in training.

"You can keep your sword on you if you're that scared, Ichigo."

"Shut up!"

::

::

Ichigo was guided to the principal's office where he reunited with Lux. The orange haired teenager took note of the prestigious look this Academy had, even though it was just for training female Drag Knights it just had to look overly extravagant.

He really missed his simple home back in Karakura, Ichigo would kill to be in a nice and cozy house at this point. He was sick of being surrounded by fancy buildings and overly prideful nobles.

Despite being a person who fights to protect, Ichigo has had a rather… Violent history with some of the nobles of this kingdom. A history that's best not told of.

One of these stories included Ichigo burning down an Earl's house because he pissed him off too much. Not the best thing for a bedtime story.

But for now, he just had to suck it up and wait until he had the time to buy himself a house that suited his taste. Preferably in the capital, Lordgalia, because he had never lived in a big city before.

While he was lost in thought about what kind of house he wanted to buy once he was in Lordgalia, the principal spoke to them with a casual attitude.

"Well… In the end, let's just say that this was a very unfortunate accident, okay? Ichigo Kurosaki and Lux Arcadia," the headmaster, or principal, said in a calm and casual way.

Principal Relie then went on about what this academy was and the matter of the request that they were called in for.

This was the academy of Drag Knight officer candidates managed by the New Kingdom Atismata. Personally, Ichigo thought that this was an academy that promoted violence against men, but he didn't voice his thought out loud.

Although she was a principal, Principal Relie was quite young, probably in her late twenties or so. Ichigo quickly became aware of her eyes which were placed on him for most of the explanation. Needless to say, he was starting to get uncomfortable being in her gaze.

Then again, he had dealt with Yoruichi before, so he shouldn't be that affected. That woman was really something else, however, Ichigo was a pretty shy person when it came to women so he was still uncomfortable.

 _I really need to work on how I deal with women,_ Ichigo thought, _I also don't like how this principal is staring at me. Ugh, I'm getting massive Yoruichi vibes here,_ the orange haired teen decided to face this situation head on, so he kept eye contact with her for the whole time.

Relie's eyes glowed with the same kind of mischief that he had once seen in Yoruichi, and Ichigo was starting to sweat a little bit now. But he couldn't let his guard down, because next thing you know she'll be in the same bathtub as him.

 _That sounded really wrong, Kon's been influencing me again. Damn stuffed toy._

Principal Relie smirked and lightly laughed with her hand covering her mouth, "My my, Ichigo. You really do have a scary scowl, it's so much more different than Lux's innocent childlike face!" Principal Relie said with a teasing smile, Ichigo and Lux's faces went bright red immediately after.

"Wait- I was? Damn, I need to stop scowling unconsciously so much," Ichigo sighed, "It's a bad habit of mine, I was reprimanded a lot when I was younger about it," Principal Relie smiled at his semi lament. Then she turned to Lux as if she expected him to say something.

Lux stiffened up unconsciously when all the attention was focused on him, but then his head drooped down, "I really wish you wouldn't make fun of my face Relie… Ichigo is already a reminder of how unmanly I look…" Lux said depressingly.

"H-hey! No one said you looked unmanly!" Ichigo tried to reassure his friend, "I bet that there are a ton of girls who like you Lux!" But Lux only only let out a depressed sigh instead. Principal Relie smiled at the two and decided to continue the actual conversation.

"It has been more than ten years since the discovery of Drag Rides from the Ruins. Their use was practically prohibited to us women, due to the trend and the system of androcracy that the Old Empire laid out. But-" Principal Relie was interrupted by Lisha who was surprisingly still there.

"With the coup d'etat five years ago, that perception completely changed with the downfall of the Old Empire. The data that was recorded shortly after the rise of the New Kingdom showed that women had a much higher aptitude for airframe control than men," Lisha stated proudly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Then please explain how I can pilot a Machine Dragon better than like eighty percent of the females in this kingdom, O mighty Princess Lisesharte," he sarcastically replied to Lisha, with the former turning a bright red.

"W-well, i-it's n-not l-like I said th-that all women have a higher aptitude than men, it's just the majority. That's all," the princess of the New Kingdom replied meekly, Ichigo smirked smugly taking note that her shy part of her personality had not disappeared.

Lisha had always been a shy girl when it came to men, after witnessing her in the bath house and in the cell, he thought she changed when it came to interacting with men. Luckily for him, she didn't, at all as a matter of fact.

Which meant that he could still tease her and get away with it!

Lisha coughed, and continued on about the reason why this academy was founded and some other stuff that Ichigo didn't bother listening to. He was too busy focusing on what to do if Relie ended up pulling a Yoruichi on him.

Ichigo then remembered something that he wanted to ask Relie, "Hey Relie, why is it that you called us here in the first place? Don't you have mechanics that can do maintenance on the Drag Rides in this academy?" Ichigo asked, cutting off Lisha in the process.

"H-hey! Don't cut me off Ichigo!" Lisha glared at him, "Also, don't you think that you should address the principal of this school a little more politely?" Lisha crossed her arms and huffed at Ichigo.

Ichigo merely shrugged her off and beckoned for Relie to answer him, "You two were called here to do Drag Ride maintenance because we lack manpower. After the coup d'etat five years ago, and the disaster three years ago," Ichigo stiffened up slightly at the mention of that.

"The New Kingdom Atismata lost a lot of military power, so I can do nothing but regularly invite male cooperators like you and Lux," Relie finished on a rather serious note, Ichigo sighed again while Lux decided to ask asked another question.

"Errrr, but we don't really know how to do maintenance…" Lux mumbled, Relie smiled as if she really didn't mind at all. Ichigo was becoming more and more suspicious of this woman.

"You'll learn as you work, I'll have you work there three times a week starting this week. The job is rough, and you can get dirty really easily. Do you think I can give that kind of job to noble ladies from good families?" Relie said in a pushy way.

Ichigo pondered about it for a moment, "I mean, I guess that's okay, besides, I've had some experience with high level Drag Ride maintenance before," Lux nodded as to confirm his agreement to the matter.

Lisha suddenly intervened, "Wait, Principal, I still haven't approved of this male yet," she said with hostility. Ichigo became confused for a moment, she said 'male', not 'males'.

"What do you mean by 'male' Lisha?" Ichigo queried, Lisha gave him a confident smirk in return. He knew that smirk all too well, she did that whenever she was in an extremely advantageous situation.

"I understand the story and all, but we haven't admitted nor have I approved of this man yet," Lisha said before gazing at Lux with a chilly smile.

"My doubt has not been cleared away even if he was with Ichigo, for all I know, he purposely led Ichigo to this building so he could use him for peeping," Ichigo and Lux's jaws dropped when Lisha said that.

"Where the hell did you get that logic from?!" Ichigo yelled at her incredulously, Lux stared at the petite girl in complete shock that he had been framed for leading Ichigo into a trap.

"N-no, this is all just a misunderstanding-" Lux tried to defend himself but failed miserably when Lisha shot him a 'really pissed off princess' glare.

"But where's your proof? Maybe you just tagged along with Ichigo and purposely made the roof collapse. You said that you were chasing a cat but again, where's the proof for that too? Principal, I think giving shelter to an untrustworthy stranger is dangerous," Lisha said.

Ichigo watched the scene with disbelief in his eyes, why was Lux getting framed for everything when he was there too? "Lisha, what about me? I was there the entire time with Lux-" Lisha cut him off before he could finish.

Lisha looked at Ichigo with no anger in her eyes whatsoever and said, "At first, I thought that the three years that we were apart changed you into a perverted freak. But, after observing you for a while I came to the conclusion…" Lisha paused for dramatic effect.

"That you haven't changed one bit!" Lisha burst out into a pure smile, "you're the same Ichigo from three years ago personality wise, but your physique has changed quite a bit though…" Lisha trailed off with a light blush.

Ichigo had his mouth hanging open, he was saved from Lisha's wrath! He felt a little sorry for Lux, but he could take care of himself. Besides, Lux didn't even stand up for him when those Triad girls called him 'Ichi'!

"W-wait… So are you just going to let me go?" Ichigo asked in case Lisha was lying, she looked a little hurt but he had to make sure. The blonde petite girl then huffed and crossed her arms in frustration.

"Ichigo, you are not allowed to hang around this filthy man anymore!" Lisha said commandingly, "He's corrupting your mind with his hideousness!" Lux let out a surprised yelp when he was accused.

Lux regained his composure and tried to defend himself, "I-I am n-not l-like th-that I s-swear!" Lisha looked completely unconvinced, Principal Relie had her face coated in amusement, and Ichigo face palmed himself.

Lisha glared at him again, "Do you think I can just trust you so easily? You may look very young but I know that you are obviously trying to corrupt Ichigo and I won't allow you!" It was hard to believe that this fearless young girl was the princess of the country.

Ichigo cleared his throat and stepped in between the two, "Stop arguing or else, find another way to solve this problem because you're both giving me a migraine," both Lisha and Lux went quiet when they saw his dangerous expression.

"Try to actually defend yourself instead of aimlessly stuttering Lux, and for you Lisha, stop being annoying about this whole situation and try to solve this like an adult," Ichigo said sharply, Relie's amused expression only grew as he continued to speak.

Ichigo wasn't done yet though, "Actually, why don't you two just fight? Fighting Lux will let out your frustration Lisha," he suggested to her, and then he turned to Lux and said, "And Lux, you'll have a chance to defend yourself and not get thrown in jail," Lux and Lisha seemed to consider this.

Until Lux sent a completely baffled gaze at Ichigo and unknowingly yelled out, "W-wait! Why must we solve this with fighting?! Isn't there another way to do this?!"

Lisha smiled and poked his shoulder, "I think it's a great idea! I'll be able to crush you _and_ get you away from Ichigo! Sounds like a perfect plan to me!" Ichigo sent a deadpanned look at the New Kingdom's princess.

 _She sure has changed a lot… I can't believe that this was the same girl who would jump for joy whenever I taught her new sword skills,_ Ichigo thought nostalgically. It was great to see her become such a strong woman who could stand up for herself.

Lisha laughed and slowly walked to the door, "Whether you are really worth enough to work in this academy with Ichigo or not all depends on the official mock battle that you and I will participate in, right Ichigo?" Said teenager nodded in response.

Lux gulped when he heard those malice filled words, but Lisha wasn't done yet, "If you are defeated by me, then you will be taken to prison as a criminal; if you win, then I won't mind you working at this academy with Ichigo," Lisha said slowly.

"So we will hold a mock battle with our Drag Rides and see who comes out the victor, it's all right if it's like that isn't it? Curious onlookers," Lisha opened the door to reveal a group of female students who noisily fell into the room.

The students were apparently worried about what was going on with Ichigo and Lux, so they decided to eavesdrop on the conversation inside the office. Many girls started to blush madly when they saw Ichigo.

Unfortunately for our favourite number one protector, he didn't notice the true reason as to why their faces were heating up and thought that they were just blushing from embarrassment. Lisha looked a little mad from seeing the other female officer cadets oggle Ichigo like that.

She exclaimed loudly, "Please spread this news to the staff and other students of this academy, the New Kingdom's princess will beat up the Old Empire's prince in a Drag Ride mock battle! Make sure you don't miss it!" Satisfied, the worried female students left with happy expressions on their faces.

"Well if it's Princess Lisha then it will definitely be a good show."

"Oh my goodness! Did you see Ichigo? He's so ripped and handsome!"

"Personally, I think the smaller silver haired boy is more of my type, but Ichigo is definitely something else in terms of looks."

"I heard that the pervert is called the "Weakest Undefeated", does anyone have any details on that?"

Ichigo was speechless upon hearing the talk of the girls who left the room with Lisha, but Lux looked like his brain was going to shut down any second. It was definitely going to become a huge deal in a matter of minutes.

"Sh-she said… Princess of the New Kingdom? So that girl is-" Ichigo replied to Lux before he could finish his sentence. Truthfully, he had been looking forward to telling Lux this just to see his reaction.

"She's the princess of the New Kingdom, Lisesharte Atismata. Have fun at your little mock battle, Lux," Ichigo said smugly, Lux's face contained a mixture of emotions: confusion, anger, denial, and above all, complete shock.

"E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Principal Relie intervened before Lux could pass out, "Oh, by the way, Lux. Before your duel, there is someone who wants to see you, more specifically, your sister," Principal Relie smiled at Lux, who now looked faintly surprised.

"The reception room is near here, don't keep her waiting Lux!" With that, Lux tried to leave the room but Ichigo stopped him. There was something that he had to check first.

Ichigo looked at Lux and then at Principal Relie and said, "So how do you two know each other? You talk to each other with a lot of familiarity," Ichigo queried, Principal Relie laughed while Lux smiled slightly.

"We have known each other since the era of the Old Empire, Ichigo, this is Relie Aingram, daughter of the financial Aingram conglomerate," Lux introduced Ichigo to Relie who laughed slightly at the small introduction.

"You're pretty late on the introduction there, Lux, but I'll let it go this time," Principal Relie chirped, Ichigo smiled at Lux's clumsiness while Lux himself scratched his head and softly laughed.

"Anyway Ichigo, how about we go to dinner sometime and get to know-"

"Not happening."

Principal Relie sighed in defeat, but the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't quite done yet, she'd probably find another chance but for now Ichigo had won.

"Well, I suppose Ichigo could come along with you Lux. Bye you two!" Principal Relie bid them farewell and the teenagers made their way to the reception room.

::

::

"Geez, what is Big Brother doing? I'm amazed," said a girl with the same silver hair as Lux.

The academy's reception room for visitors that Principal Relie briefly mentioned. The room was very high class with expensive furniture and furnishings as expected of an academy for noble girls, or nobles in general.

Two girls were standing stock still in front of Lux, one was a calm black haired girl who Lux recognized, and the other was someone that Lux was already very familiar with.

The silver haired girl had a graceful and calm atmosphere like a high class antique doll, it made her seem more mature than the older brother in front of her.

"Um, I'm sorry for causing trouble, Airi," Lux apologized, Airi shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Her gaze then moved towards the girl standing beside her.

"She is my roomate in the girl's dormitory, her name is… Actually, I will let her introduce herself," Airi said, Lux also turned his gaze to the familiar black haired girl.

"Yes. I am… First year, Nokuto Leaflet. I apologize for last night, but, may I ask, where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Nokuto bowed her head softly and asked Lux.

"Oh… He said that he had something to check really quickly, so he'll be here-" Lux was cut off from the sound of a door opening. Ichigo entered the room looking quite relaxed.

Ichigo waved at Lux when he saw him, "Hey Lux, sorry for being late," he moved his gaze towards the girls that were standing there, "Oh, hey there, was I interrupting something?"

Airi turned bright red when Ichigo's eyes landed on her and a smile appeared on his face, "Hey, you must be Lux's sister! Nice to meet you, my name's Ichigo," Airi coughed and averted her eyes while muttering a weak 'hello'.

Nokuto stood still until Ichigo turned to greet her, "My name is Nokuto Leaflet, I am sorry for last night," he recognised her as one of the three girls from last night.

"Hold on… Were you the girl that bonked me on the head last night as well?" Nokuto nodded her head silently, normally, Ichigo would've been pretty made but he just got let off the hook by Lisha so he was pretty happy.

"Well, all is forgiven I suppose, just don't do it again or I might get brain damage, all right?" Ichigo said with a smile before extending his arm for a hand shake.

Nokuto shook his hand with a red face, Ichigo turned to Airi with the same intention but she refused with her face in her hands. _She gets embarrassed easily, just like Lux huh?_ Ichigo thought with an amused expression.

"Anyway, what were you guys talking about before I interrupted?" Ichigo asked, Airi coughed and regained her composure before answering his question.

"I was going to scold Big Brother for being an idiot," Lux looked hurt but Airi continued anyway, "All of my classmates keep asking me about Big Brother and it gets really annoying after a while," Airi pouted while Nokuto still looked indifferent to the whole situation.

Just as Ichigo was going to defend Lux, he felt a sudden pain in his arm, "Um, sorry you guys, I gotta go and do something I just remembered about… Good luck in your mock battle Lux, bye Airi, Nokuto," after Ichigo bid his unexpected farewell, he proceeded to exit the building.

Ichigo walked to the back of the building, and made sure no one could see him. After checking, he rolled up his sleeve to see the source of the problem. But it hadn't been the first time he had seen this.

There, on his arm, was a pure black substance or energy covering his arm. After exiting the building and going behind it, Ichigo could hardly even move his arm, the pain had ebbed away for a more numb sensation.

He had only ever experienced this twice, the first time it happened was after the disaster three years ago. As Ichigo started to remember that fight, he shook his head and brushed those thoughts away.

This wasn't the time to be thinking about that, besides, he was dead. Ichigo was sure of it, there was no way he survived that brutal fight. Even if he did survive, his body would be in no condition for a rematch.

But the real problem right now was this black substance, the first time it appeared, he had woken up to see the room he was staying at completely destroyed by his almost inaccessible Divine Raiment.

The Drag Ride had somehow activated on its own, and Ichigo still didn't know why. In fact, every now and then, he would feel a slight disturbance when piloting the Pura Draco. It didn't scare him, but he didn't want these things to happen in front of other people.

Eventually, the black substance on his arm disappeared. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, and briefly thought about whether or not he should go watch Lux's match.

 _Nah, I have more pressing stuff to deal with first. Besides, it's not like Lux is going to lose, he can handle his own even against these blood thirsty academy girls. First, I need to fly around with my Drag Ride and see if anything is wrong with it,_ Ichigo thought while looking at the sky.

He took out his black and white Sword Device and muttered the incantation, in no time was he covered in the familiar Drag Ride that he had used to defeat so many people with.

The black and white Pura Draco, a Drag Ride that was even more deadly than Bahamut when it came to consuming the users energy. Ichigo took off to the air but not high enough to be seen, almost immediately he felt that something was off.

His Drag Ride felt heavy and uncontrollable, like when it rampaged. Ichigo dispelled it immediately after checking so no damage could be caused to the surroundings. If something like the Pura Draco rampaged, it would disastrous to the surrounding residents and shops.

The young man sighed, and went to go get himself something to eat, since he had not eaten all day. He paid a visit to one of the shops where he and Lux worked at so he could get a discount (insert evil smile here).

Ichigo got a simple sandwich since Lux's mock battle was about to start, but he took his time anyway. The sandwich was pretty good itself, and the drink Ichigo ordered along with it helped the flavor in his mouth.

While he was enjoying himself with his meal, several girls from the academy ran past him. They talked excitedly about the mock battle that was starting in a few minutes.

 _Guess I should get going, I don't want to piss off Lisha by not being there,_ Ichigo thought with amusement. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling in the air, and a chill went down his spine.

He looked up to the air, but nothing was there. Ichigo looked all around him, but he couldn't find anything. The ex Soul Reaper put his hand on his Sword Device, but he had a feeling that this wasn't the work of a human.

The feeling he got just now was a cold sensation, as if there was an assassin nearby that you knew about. It almost felt like… A Hollow.

 _I have to make sure Lux and Lisha are safe._

With that resolve in mind, Ichigo sprinted towards the mock battle that had just begun.

::

::

Ichigo arrived at the stadium out of breath, he had sprinted all the way from one of Cross Field's districts to this colosseum near the academy to check if something had gone wrong.

There seemed to be nothing wrong or out of place currently, the students were cheering on Lisha, and the guards had deployed a barrier to keep the spectators safe. Lisha and Lux were battling it out in the arena.

Ichigo's mouth slightly opened in shock when he saw the kind of Drag Ride Lisha was wearing. It was a red Divine Drag Ride that was much larger than Lux's simple Wyvern, Ichigo recalled that he had heard about a special Drag Ride that was owned by the royal family.

 _This must be that Divine Drag Ride, holy crap, Lisha has gotten a lot stronger than I thought she did!_ Ichigo thought with a bit of pride, looking around, he spotted Airi and Nokuto.

He made his way towards them and decided to give them a little scare, unfortunately, the girls he was walking by started to squeal and shout when they saw Ichigo. It took everything in his power not to facepalm in front of everyone.

Ichigo finally greeted the two smaller girls, "Hey, you two. You girls doing fine?" Airi blushed heavily while Nokuto gave him a short nod, Ichigo sighed as he realised that these two were not the most talkative people.

Suddenly, a blue haired girl called out to him, Ichigo recognised her as one of the three girls that chased him last night.

"Hey Ichigo, look, about last night… Well, let's just say that I'm a little sorry for making such a big fuss about it, Lux might even die at this rate if Lisha doesn't hold back," Sharis said with a bit of regret on her voice, Ichigo laughed a little bit when he heard that.

Then he turned to face her and said in a confident voice, "If this is Lux that we're talking about, then there's no way he's just going to simply lose because Lisha's using a Divine Drag Ride," Ichigo smiled slightly and pointed at the ring where Lux was battling Lisha.

Except he wasn't really 'battling', in actuality he was evading all of Lisha's attacks with a surprising amount of precision, Airi too smiled seeing her brother hold his own like that.

"Big Brother may be a clumsy idiot, but, when he sets his mind on something," Airi's smile grew a little bit wider, "He will absolutely follow through with it," Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"It's how he was able to survive with me, I'm surprised he doesn't have any major brain damage from the many times I've bonked him on the head these past couple years," everyone turned to stare at Ichigo incredulously.

"U-ummm, isn't that a little… Extreme?" a girl with light brown hair said, Ichigo suppressed the scowl that was slowly appearing on his face when he recognised the third Triad girl; Tillfur.

"Lux doesn't have a whole lot of common sense, so someone has to beat it into him, and that person just happens to be me," Ichigo said while crossing his arms.

Airi turned to examine Ichigo for a bit and said, "Could it be that you don't like Tillfur Ichigo? You seem to have a little bit of a scowl on your face," upon hearing this, Tillfur's smile dimmed just a little bit. Ichigo felt guilty when he saw that expression.

"I-It's not that I don't like you… I just don't do well with super happy people," Ichigo murmured, remembering how he used to clothesline the always happy Keigo back in his original world.

"I'll try to get along with you from now on, alright?" Ichigo asked while looking away slightly, he had always been taught that it was bad to make a woman sad, yet here he was making a young girl feel that exact emotion.

Maybe it was because of his mother, or maybe it was just how he was as a man, but Ichigo had always been kinder to women who weren't either Tatsuki or Rukia. Since those two were more like tomboys if anything else.

Here, he was surrounded by women who were raised in great environments and were pretty vulnerable when it came to scary guys like him. That's the main reason as to why he tried his best not to scowl all the time, but it just happens regardless.

He could see a new smile form on Tillfur's face, but before she could reply to him, a loud shriek came from the other side of the colosseum. Ichigo immediately put his hand on his black and white Sword Device.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo looked up to see a sight that shocked him.

The monster that suddenly appeared at the colosseum was undoubtedly an Abyss, a Gargoyle to be exact. The shape and appearance was pretty much the same as the typical Gargoyle. But there was one huge difference. A difference that horrified him once he caught a clear glimpse of it.

A hole was in it's chest. The core was still there in the center, but it was just floating in the air. It was kind of similar to Aizen's fourth form that he took on when he lost his crap against Ichigo in their final fight.

The cold feeling that he had felt earlier in the day was the indication of this Abyss' approach. Lux and Lisha looked up at it in shock, while Ichigo jumped into the arena and unsheathed his black and white Sword Device

Several people in the spectators seats gasped upon seeing the black and white Drag Ride Ichigo was now in, even Lisha gaped at him when she saw it.

"This is not the time for an explanation, get everyone out of here and do it now," Ichigo said in a serious tone, he lifted up the Luna Espada and then said, "I'm going to take it on, don't get involved if you won't be able to do much."

The monster screamed again, and Ichigo flew at it with his top speed. The Abyss locked on to Ichigo and started to charge at him as well. He could faintly hear Lisha's scream before he clashed head on with the Gargoyle.

Then he was thrown straight into the ground. Ichigo was temporarily winded but managed to get up quickly, however, the monster took this small opportunity and flew at the ground with amazing speed.

Just as Ichigo got up and readied his sword, he activated the Drag Ride's tuning system. He was ready for the monster that was now a few feet away from him.

He wasn't ready in the slightest.

As he swung down, the Gargoyle dodged by spinning to the side with unimaginable speed and slashed across at Ichigo's unprotected chest. Blood gushed out as he collapsed to the ground.

"Th-that w-was a-all…? H-how we-weak…" The monster rasped. Ichigo lay with blood oozing from his wound in the crater he was thrown down from. Lisha looked horrified while Lux had his mouth gaping with shock.

Ichigo had been taken down with just a throw and a slash, it was clear that this monster was on a completely different level of power. Lux reached for the black Sword Device of his while Lisha tried to prepare her special armament.

"I-I wo-wonder… Ho-how st-strong ar-are y-you…?" It said in its raspy voice before it charged at Lux and Lisha.

 _END_

 **AN: So sorry this chapter was released so late! I was really caught up with tests and exams that I needed to study on so I'm really sorry for this! I know that with the recent chapters being pretty long and having darker themes to them people will find this chapter a little bit underwhelming, but fear not! Because next chapter is going to be for… Lack of a better word, interesting...**


	7. Royal Officer Academy Part 2: New School

**Chapter 7**

 **AN: About last chapter, I know that there were some things that didn't make any sense but bear with me on this one please? I was originally going to explain the dream about Yhwach in this author's note, but I decided against it since it would be spoiling quite a number of events later on. As for Ichigo's current situation with the black substance, well… It isn't entirely the Hollow's fault…**

 **Anway, let's get on with the chapter!**

::

::

Lux had experienced many shocking things in his life, but this current situation of his seemed to top everything thus far. It was as if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he knew they weren't.

There lay Ichigo, struck down by the Abyss that had a hole in its chest. His fresh chest wound oozed out blood, making Lux a little sick upon seeing his best friend in such a terrible state.

Then there was the actual Abyss itself, it looked just like a regular Gargoyle, but it had a hole in its chest. That was the only difference when it came to appearance, but in terms of power, it was on an entirely different scale of power.

Lux felt extremely pressured in this devastating situation, the students were panicking and it seemed as though Lisha couldn't tear her gaze away from the collapsed Ichigo.

Lux didn't know the exact details behind their relationship but he had no time to care, so he sent her a message through Dragon Voice, "Princess Lisesharte, we must defeat this Abyss before Ichigo bleeds out! Please regain your composure and help me fight it!"

That made Lisha snap out of her trance, she straightened her posture and sent a deadly look at the Abyss. She readied her Seven Heads cannon, and Lux brought out his black Sword Device.

 _This Gargoyle is fast, it evaded Ichigo's sword swing like it was nothing. It's also incredibly powerful, as it took down Ichigo with just one attack._ Lux thought about the countermeasures he could set up when it came to this beast, but the Abyss grew tired of waiting.

"Ar-are… Yo-you n-not go-going… T-to at-attack…? Th-then I-I wi-will… Co-come af-after yo-you in-instead…" The Gargoyle stuttered out in a very raspy voice, Lisha and Lux widened their eyes when they heard it speak.

But they had no time to ponder on it, the monster flew at Lisha who was charging up the seven heads, possibly to stop her from firing it off. Lux saw this outcome and charged at the Abyss without caring about his damaged Wyvern.

He intercepted the Gargoyle and felt firsthand just how powerful it was. Lux let out a pained grunt as the Gargoyle began to tear apart the Wyverns armor with ease, soon it would move onto his flesh.

Lux couldn't even get his Drag Ride away, so he sent a desperate glance at Lisha who nodded her head in return. The blonde girl readied her Seven Heads and fired it off at the Gargoyle.

Normally, this would be insanity if Lux wanted to continue this fight. However, judging by the angle at which Lisha was at, the Abyss would have to throw Lux off of it if it wanted to block the attack perfectly.

That's exactly what happened, the monster threw Lux off of itself but it instead dodged the attack with the same precision as it had done before to Ichigo. Now Lux had the opportunity to summon his Divine Drag Ride, so he quickly unsheathed his sword and recited the incantation.

In a second, he was clad in the black and red armor of Bahamut, his Divine Drag Ride that his elder brother Fugil gave to him. Lux felt stronger now that he was in his Divine Drag Ride, the Gargoyle turned its head to look at Lux as it watched him summon his Chaos Brand sword.

"Fufu, why am I not surprised Chore Prince? To think, that you would have a Divine Drag Ride similar to Ichigo's…" Lisha called out to him with a smirk, Lux smiled in return and readied his Chaos Brand.

As soon as the Gargoyle saw Lux readying his stance, it flew at Lux and swiped at him. But Lux saw through that swipe, and unleashed a powerful Quick Shot attack. A large cut appeared on the torso of the monster, but it regenerated almost instantaneously.

Lux widened his eyes once he witnessed just how fast the Gargoyle regenerated. _Regular Abyss do regenerate pretty fast, but that was on a whole different level of speed!_ Reload on Fire would be the only thing that could work now.

If the Abyss regenerated just as quickly as Lux could attack, then he would have to compress time and deal a lethal blow that would end it right away. Or a consecutive amount of attacks, that would work as well.

End Action and Recoil Burst would be good too, Lux weighed his options but was cut short as the monster charged at him with a screech. The monster formed a fist with its left and hand and swung at Lux, who saw it coming a mile away.

He parried with his Chaos Brand, and then with his Drag Ride's left hand he attempted to grab the Abyss. He prepared to activate Reload On fire but noticed that he couldn't move his sword, that was also when he noticed what the monster's true aim was.

It had a firm grip on Lux's sword, and had grabbed his Bahamut's arm. The Gargoyle's real aim was to immobilize Lux and tear him apart. _How can an Abyss think so rationally? It predicted my movements without me even knowing!_ Lux thought while struggling to break free.

"Ca-can't mo-move a-anymore…? No-now yo-you'll e-end u-up… Ju-just li-like... Th-that l-loser... O-over th-there…" Lux became enraged when he heard the Abyss mention Ichigo as a loser. He cursed his stupidity for not activating his Divine Raiment while he could.

Suddenly, an energy blast that Lux recognised as Lisha's Legion struck the head of the Gargoyle. It hissed and moved its head to the source and saw Lisha standing there while panting heavily.

"D-don't you dare insult Ichigo! I will not stand to see a monster like you insult him!" Lisha yelled with anger evident in her voice, _Princess Lisesharte…_ Lux thought while he tried to break free.

Out of nowhere, he was thrown across the arena by the Abyss who turned to face the half conscious Lisha. She had a look of fear on her eyes but she smiled nonetheless.

"So-so… yo-you wa-want… T-to d-die ne-next…?" The Gargoyle rasped out, Lisha's strong demeanor was starting to fade as the Abyss started coming closer to her. She backed away as it took a step closer.

The Gargoyle picked up the pace and crushed the debris that Lux sent it via Linker Burst. However, it kept one rock and pointed the jagged edge at Lisha who now had a look of terror spread across her face.

"Ah-ah… I-Ichigo… H-help m-me…" Lisha stuttered as tears formed at the edge of her eyes. The Gargoyle was now only about ten ml away from her, Lux got up as quickly as possible and rushed towards the Abyss.

But he knew it was hopeless, the Gargoyle would finish Lisha off by the time he got there, even with Reload on Fire.

At the same time, a black substance oozed out of Ichigo's chest wound.

::

::

"Ah-ah… Ichigo… H-help m-me…" Ichigo heard Lisha's faint cry for help. He opened his eyes almost forcefully, and took in the scene before him.

The same Gargoyle was right in front of Lisha, and he could see Lux racing towards the two with desperation in his eyes. At that moment, Ichigo knew that only he could set things right.

He heaved himself off the ground along with his Drag Ride, he summoned the Luna Espada and swung it with all the fury he had. The black substance now covered the left half of Ichigo's body as he forced his body to move.

He couldn't see out of his left eye, but he didn't care, all he cared about right now was crushing the damn Abyss that was right in front of him. Rage could be seen in his right eye, he was going to tear this Gargoyle apart.

The Luna Espada hit the Gargoyle right in its arm, it shrieked with pain as Ichigo charged up his Cero Metralleta. The Abyss ripped out the Luna Espada and regenerated instantly, but just as it did so Ichigo opened fire on it.

 _I have to attack it quickly, Lisha and Lux will die if I don't destroy this Abyss!_ Ichigo thought as he coughed and breathed heavily, there was no way he was going to throw in the towel this early into their rematch.

The beast was blown away by the blast, but again, it regenerated all of its wounds instantly. Ichigo was starting to feel the loss of blood catching up to him, ever so slowly, but he refused to give in until that Abyss was destroyed.

"Haah… Haah... Day… Break…" Ichigo activated his Divine Raiment, which should under normal circumstances, be next to near impossible to activate for him. After the fight three years ago, it became harder than ever to activate Daybreak.

As if on command, the air around Ichigo heated up to unbearable degrees and smoke starting coming off his Drag Ride in multiple places.

But he wasn't done powering up yet, Ichigo took out his Sword Device and placed both hands on it. Particles started flying everywhere as the Pura Draco transformed itself. Lisha and Lux stared at the transformation with wide eyes.

Black energy now radiated off of Ichigo's torso, arms, and legs… Almost like it was reinforcing his body, strengthening it. When the Drag Ride transformation was complete, Ichigo stood there with a Pura Draco that was much different than his regular Divine Drag Ride.

This new version had an inverted colour scheme, it was mostly white instead of black, it's wings were extended and had an extra pair, the armor was more thicker and jagged, and it was a little smaller in terms of overall size.

Ichigo was practically surrounded by a mass of armor, with a deadly look he charged at the Abyss with his now regained Luna Espada. He flew at amazing speeds, the Gargoyle took off and prepared to meet his attack.

"RAAAHHHH!" Ichigo yelled out as he clashed head on with the Gargoyle, said Abyss backed away with a screech as its hand was burned. It tried to kick Ichigo away but he caught it instead.

The smoke was mixing with the black energy oozing off of Ichigo which gave him a menacing look. With the leg in his grip, Ichigo spun it around and slammed the Gargoyle into the ground and began to swing down at it repeatedly with the Luna Espada.

"So what... If you can regenerate…. instantaneously?! I'll just burn... Your piece of shit of a body away!" Ichigo shouted with fury, the heat around him intensified as he continued to swing at his opponent.

The Gargoyle caught his blade and lunged at him, Ichigo gritted his teeth and met its attack head on. They started to wrestle with their free hands until the Gargoyle threw Ichigo to the ground and stomped on him repeatedly.

"ST-STAY… DE-DEAD…" The monster shrieked at Ichigo, who stabbed his sword into its leg. The monster roared with fury and tried to bite Ichigo. However, its jaws snapped at nothing and realised what was happening too late.

Ichigo grabbed the head of the Gargoyle and began to apply extreme amounts of heat to his Drag Ride, the Abyss screeched in pain as it felt its head boiling up with each passing second.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'LL STAY DEAD IF YOU HARM LISHA!" Ichigo roared with a wild and desperate look in his eye, more black energy gushed out of his chest wound as he slammed the Gargoyle's head straight into the ground.

Ichigo was looking more like a monster by the second, the black substance enhanced his monstrous look tenfold. The killer look in his eye frightened Lisha as well as Lux when they saw how brutally he was fighting.

He pounded on the monster until the Abyss punched him straight in the stomach and then punched him across the arena while he was slightly winded. The Gargoyle raced towards Ichigo who was already regaining his ground and their fists collided with each other's and almost caused a shock wave.

"No matter how fast you can regenerate, I'll still find a way to destroy you!" Ichigo shouted as he cut off the monster's arm, in return, the Abyss grabbed Ichigo's arm and smashed him against the wall of the arena. It's lost limb regenerated instantly.

"No-not po-possible… T-to we-weak…" It hissed, all of a sudden, it felt a strange pressure erupt from the Pura Draco as the Drag Ride began to shake violently.

Ichigo grabbed both arms before it could escape and heabutted it with the armor on his head, it dazed him but dazed the monster in front of him more. The Pura Draco was now on the verge of letting the Gargoyle go because of how much it was shaking.

The Gargoyle seemed confused at what was happening, "Wh-what i-is… Go-going o-on…?" Ichigo gave a Hollow like smirk and began to push the Abyss back.

But that wasn't all, Ichigo could feel the heat piling on itself and knew that the time was ripe, so he activated his final attack. Ichigo grabbed the Gargoyle's head once more and took off to the air, where he activated the Pura Draco's most dangerous attack.

"SOLAR ERUPTION!" Ichigo shouted before the Abyss felt the worst kind of heat and pressure it had experienced thus far. It couldn't think properly due to the extreme heat and pressure put on it's head.

"This is my most deadly technique! I'll incinerate your core with my Pura Draco's heat pressure!" Ichigo exclaimed with a winning smirk, but it soon turned into a frown when he saw that the Gargoyle was still struggling.

 _The Solar Eruption is a technique that makes use of Daybreak and the Over Limit function that I'm using. I stockpile all the heat and pressure released from the Divine Raiment and I release it all at full force in one strike. The longer I stockpile, the longer the attack will last._

The Gargoyle was still struggling, the two fighters locked in a death battle were starting to hurtle towards the ground. Ichigo knew that if this attack didn't finish it, he would most certainly die. That's why he had to go stronger, even stronger than he had ever gone.

 _Stronger Stronger Stronger Stronger Stronger Stronger! I have to become stronger than this damn monster!_ The heat was making Ichigo's consciousness go hazy, but he had to keep going.

The heat kept going up, the Gargoyle started to struggle less and less as the burning of its body started to become faster than the regenerating. Ichigo pulled his Drag Ride's right hand back, and compressed all the strength he could summon into it.

It was now or never. Daybreak naturally protected the user from the extreme heat it emitted, but only to a certain extent. Ichigo had breached that limit by a mile, and was feeling the intense backlash even with all the adrenaline pumping through him.

He summoned the Luna Espada into that hand, although it was cracking, and was going to directly stab the Gargoyle's core and finish it off completely.

"Die!" Ichigo roared before he plunged the Luna Espada right into the core of the Abyss, they crashed into the ground forming a huge crater and creating a lot of smoke.

Lux and Lisha only stared at the smoke screen in front of them, until Lisha started sprinting with all her might towards the crater. "Wait Princess Lisesharte!" Lux called out to her, but to no avail.

Reinforcements from the military had arrived, but they were too late to be of any assistance. Lisha and Lux's eyes widened in shock when they discovered who the winner of this brutal death battle was.

The victor was Ichigo, standing above the disintegrating body of the Abyss, slowly, he raised his left arm into the air as a symbol of victory. His right arm was severely burned and the black energy stopped oozing out of his wound.

In fact, the black substance eventually evaporated from Ichigo's body, but just before it left his chest wound completely, blue pattern like veins appeared and stitched it up a bit. This went unnoticed by everyone amazingly.

"He… Did it… He actually did it…" Lux said in amazement, Lisha had tears running down her face as she raced towards Ichigo. She caught him just before he collapsed, Lux frantically called for medics.

Eventually, the medics did come, and they took Ichigo away on a stretcher. Lux and Lisha were told to go back to the academy and rest, much to their dismay.

"Don't worry, that young man is strong, he will definitely survive," the lead medic told them with a smile on his face. Lisha and Lux headed off to the academy for a good night's rest.

Maybe not a good night's rest, but rest nonetheless.

::

::

 _A week later_

Ichigo woke up feeling very groggy, and muttered some unintelligible words before he tried to get up. The nurse who was supposedly taking care of him screamed when she saw him awake.

A ton of other nurse's came in as well as doctors. They checked and examined Ichigo's body before sighs of joy and relief were let out. Ichigo was confused for a moment but then remembered the death battle with the Gargoyle, most of these people probably thought he was going to die.

"Wa-water…" Ichigo croaked, a nurse rushed out of the room immediately and quickly came back with a bottle of water. Ichigo used his left hand to grab it and gulped down half the bottle before handing it back.

"I'll give him a couple more hours, he should be much better by then," Ichigo heard one of the doctors say, he didn't really feel like going to sleep but he did anyway.

He woke up around evening, Ichigo wasn't even aware of what day it was or what the time was. What he did know, was that he was feeling a lot better than he did before. He even managed to get up properly on his own, once he did, Ichigo took a look at his body.

For starters, there were bandages everywhere. Second, his arm was in bandages as well but it was much more layered than the rest of his body. His chest area was pretty layered too, but his breathing was fine so Ichigo wasn't complaining.

"Oh! You're awake," a voice said, Ichigo looked up to see Lisha sitting on a chair, reading a book. Ichigo felt his heart throb when he remembered all the good times they used to have when they were younger.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry, Lisha… I messed myself up pretty bad this time," Lisha looked at him for a second before enveloping him in a painful yet relaxing hug.

"I-I was r-really worried… Y-you i-idiot," Lisha sounded like she was about to cry any second, Ichigo put his hand on her head and held her close to him. He hadn't done this in years, the last time was when she became princess of the New Kingdom.

Ichigo thought about what to say, but no words came. He could faintly hear Lisha's quiet sobs echo throughout the room, guilt washed over him like a tsunami. Lisha hadn't seen him in over three years, and one of the first things he does upon reuniting with her is almost killing himself.

Ichigo quietly murmured, "Back there… I meant it when I said that I wouldn't die if harm came your way, I will always protect you Lisha," she didn't look up at him, but he could feel her grip tighten.

Lisha finally spoke to him when she gained control of herself, "B-back there I-Ichigo… You weren't yourself," She looked up at him with her fragile expression, "You… F-fought l-like a-a… M-monster," guilt flowed through him with a new emotion; shame.

He hugged the back of her head and drew her closer to him, "I'm really sorry Lisha, I really am… If only I was stronger, then maybe I wouldn't have been like that," Lisha shook her head as if she disagreed with that.

"Even though… Even though you fought like to protect me… You looked so s-scary… Please, never do that again! My heart can't take it Ichigo! It can't!" Lisha broke down into full sobs after that, and for a while, they sat there with neither of them moving apart.

 _This body of mine may break over and over again, it might even wither away and become frail in time, but I will always keep you safe. Safe from whatever danger befalls you._ Ichigo thought melancholy.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak when he couldn't bear to hear Lisha cry anymore, "Shhh… Shhh… I won't leave from now on, okay? And I won't act like a savage animal in order to protect you, I'll protect you with my own power, Lisha, I swear…" Ichigo closed his eyes while he waited for an answer.

"P-promise?" was all he heard, he smiled slightly upon hearing that whisper.

"Yeah, it's a promise, Lisesharte…"

Ichigo couldn't see it, but a smile grew on Lisha's face and she eventually stopped crying. "Y-you know… You really are just a big idiot…" she quietly murmured, Ichigo smirked and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Being an idiot is what's kinda kept me alive for this long you know?" Ichigo said jokingly, Lisha quietly giggled before she yawned. Ichigo felt a jolt go through his brain as he started to wonder where he was exactly.

Ichigo tapped Lisha's head a couple of times and said, "Hey Lisha, where are we? The doctors and nurses didn't tell me, not that I asked them anyway," Lisha 'hmphed' and looked up with a somewhat annoyed yet disappointed expression.

Lisha sighed, "We are in the Royal Officer Academy, Ichigo. You are in the aid room of the academy, you were originally in the infirmary, but they moved you once they realized that you had recovered plenty," Ichigo understood that but didn't understand what upset Lisha so much.

"What's upsetting you Lisha?" Ichigo queried, the girl in question jolted up in alarm and twiddled her fingers together. From past experience, Ichigo knew that Lisha only did this when she was pretty embarrassed about something.

Lisha took a deep breath and said, "W-well, it's just that now, since Ichigo knows where we are he will most definitely… Decline my request…" Ichigo was even more confused than he already was, what request was she talking about? Plus, why would he refuse it?

"Hey, what is it? I'll at least hear what you have to say," Ichigo said reassuringly, Lisha averted her gaze and shifted in her position a little bit.

"Y-you s-see, I-I haven't been capable of resting properly since your battle, and I've stayed here almost the whole day looking after you since the doctors gave me permission, so I'm really tired," Ichigo gave a 'go on' look.

"S-so I-I w-was w-wondering i-if y-you co-could l-let m-m-me sl-sleep h-here…" Ichigo's jaw dropped without him knowing. He unconsciously stiffened up which made Lisha sigh with disappointment. It seemed like she already knew what the answer was going to be.

He contemplated his choices, this was an all girls school, so if someone found them in the same bed Ichigo and Lisha would never hear the end of it. On the other hand, Lisha had just gone through an emotionally hard time, so Ichigo had no choice but to give in just this once.

 _So Lisha has perfected the "Can you do a favor for me Ichigo" technique huh, I need to step up my game if I want to refuse her. But, for the time being, I'm in no position to do so,_ Ichigo thought with a mental facepalm.

"Okay okay, you can… sleep here…" Ichigo said with a blush slowly appearing on his face, Lisha tried to contain her smile but wasn't doing a good job of it.

Ichigo took a look at the window, the sun was shedding its last light on the skies as the darkness of night slowly set in. He realised that he must have woken up late in the evening since it was already turning night.

The young teenager suddenly noticed that Lisha was no longer clinging to him, he blushed heavily at how long they had been embracing for. Out of nowhere, his head was turned to the side by the blonde princess who had a heavy blush coat her face.

"Tu-turn your h-head t-to th-the s-side! I-I n-need t-to ch-change…" Lisha stammered, Ichigo took note of how she seemed to have her nightgown ready with her, as if she planned this out…

 _I don't want to make a huge fuss here, so I'll let this one slide… All because I'm tired and not in the mood to deal with any shenanigans, yeah, that's it,_ Ichigo convinced himself.

The next minute was the most awkward of Ichigo's life, but he pulled through. In the next minute, Lisha was tucking herselff into bed with a satisfied expression. It was pretty hot in the room, so Ichigo took off his patients shirt and got ready for bed.

It was baggy, and Ichigo only noticed now just how hot he was with the thing on, so he stripped it off and lied down beside Lisha. Before Ichigo could even get one minute of relaxation a voice practically screamed beside him.

"WH-WHAT HA-HA-HAPPENED T-TO Y-Y-YOUR SH-SH-SHIRT-" Ichigo had to cover Lisha's mouth before everyone in the academy came rushing in through the door. Lisha's face was beet red, Ichigo swore it couldn't get any redder than that.

"It's called being a teenage boy Lisha," Ichigo whispered to her, "I do it all the time, don't make so much noise or people are going to find out about this," he hissed at her, to his dismay, Lisha wouldn't calm down.

"I-it d-doesn't m-matter! P-put i-it b-back o-on-" Ichigo clamped her mouth shut with his hand and made her face the other side.

"Go. To. Sleep." Ichigo couldn't see her face, but only heard a quiet 'okay'. It was hard to believe that this was the princess of the New Kingdom, Lisha acted nothing like a princess at all. Ichigo glanced over at her with those thoughts bubbling in his head.

Lisha appeared to be sleeping soundly, but she hadn't bothered to untie her ponytail which was uniquely situated at the side of her head, instead of behind it. Ichigo reached over and untied it, her blonde hair fell onto her shoulder and some of it fell onto her back as well.

Satisfied, Ichigo moved back and stared at the moon through the window. Oddly enough, throughout these past five years he always found solace in gazing up at the moon whenever he was troubled by something.

Thoughts and ideas raced through Ichigo's head as he sighed deeply, he may have prevailed for now but how long will it be until another super powered Abyss shows up? He had to be ready, and that meant more training.

But there was something else that was much more troubling, it was what had happened to Ichigo during his most recent fight. He had been aware of the black substance covering half of his body, but there was something else there too. A presence, there was a presence.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he tried to remember, remember what he had felt besides the rage and the need to protect Lisha. As he searched through his own memories he finally discovered what it was he was searching for.

The source of the presence seemed to be his own rage, as Ichigo thought more about it, he could feel the presence become stronger when he was engulfed by his rage that was directed towards the Gargoyle.

Ichigo put his hand on his head as he searched harder, it was there, he could feel it. Suddenly, he opened his eyes in shock. He had found what the presence truly was, in the fight with the Gargoyle, he had no time to pay attention to it. But it was there, reverberating in the back of his mind.

 _Of course! The one thing that I've felt the same presence from is..._

His Hollow, he was Hollowfying once again.

However, unlike last time where the Hollow controlled his movements and how much energy he could use, this time it was influencing his actions and emotions. Ichigo considered that to be just as dangerous, and a look of worry made its way to his face.

 _But if my Hollow is awakening again, then why didn't it take over my body? If the black substance was its doing, then it could've easily controlled my body._ Ichigo thought, but that's when something else invaded his mind.

 _What if it couldn't? What if, my Hollow couldn't take control of me? What if… It couldn't do that because of another being?_ Ichigo's old worried look was replaced with a look of excitement, and a look of wonder as well.

 _The only being I know that could have stopped it is…_

Ichigo breathed out the words that he had wanted to for so long, "Old Man Zangetsu, you're back…"

::

::

"Ichigo! Wake up Ichigo! C'mon wake up!" Ichigo groaned as a voice shouted at him, he pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to block it out.

But the voice only came out louder, "ICHIGO! WAKE UP!" Ichigo growled as he lashed out at whoever the owner of that voice was. Ichigo assumed that it was Lux since he had a habit of doing that.

He pinned his target to the ground and threatened them, "Since I'm awake, the first thing I'm going to do is-" He stopped himself midway when he got an actual good look at the person underneath him.

Which just so happened to be Lisha. Ichigo wanted to throw himself out the window to avoid the crap he was about to get into.

"Um… I-Ichigo…?" Lisha whispered with a look of embarrassment and surprise on her face. Ichigo got off her immediately and put his hands in the air, Lisha got up slowly while keeping her head down.

"S-sorry Lisha, Lux is always waking me up like that so I assumed that it was him so-" He was cut off by Lisha who faced him with a fierce glare.

"Just because you're grumpy in the morning doesn't give you the right to attack me! I was only trying to wake you up after all…" Her glare died down to form a look of regret as she averted her crimson eyes. Ichigo felt a little guilty, but he had just woken up so the guilt was only semi there.

Around this time, Ichigo also noticed that he was shirtless. When Lisha looked up at him and saw his panicked expression, her face heated up and turned beet red once she got a good look at his bare upper body.

"P-P-PUT Y-YOUR SH-SH-SHIRT O-ON Y-Y-YOU P-PERVERT!"

Thus began Ichigo's day.

After a couple more shouting matches, Lisha finally told Ichigo that he would be temporarily attending this academy instead of working at it, much to his dismay.

Ichigo was also given a uniform that looked a little small for him, Lisha left before he could complain which only left him more angry than before. Putting on the uniform that did not really fit him, he grabbed the piece of paper that contained the directions to his classroom.

After about a two to three minute walk in an uncomfortable uniform, Ichigo found the door to his classroom on the second floor. To his frustration, Ichigo actually found that he was a tiny bit nervous. He molded his face into a neutral expression, took a deep breath and opened the door.

 _It's now or never, I'm going to be fine, how scary can a bunch of girls be?_ Ichigo thought reassuringly, as he stepped into the classroom he could hear the loud chatter gradually die down. He made his way to the instructor of said classroom, she appeared to be waiting for him.

The instructor of the class calmly glanced towards him and raised her voice for all the girls to hear, "Everyone listen up! We have a new student joining us today, please treat him well even though he is staying here temporarily," the girls only continued to stare at Ichigo who kept his neutral look.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and yes, he is male, but I'm sure half of you already know that, but why don't you introduce yourself anyway Ichigo?" The instructor looked at Ichigo was still keeping his neutral look intact, Ichigo considered it a miracle that he hadn't scowled yet.

"Um, hello everyone, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, some of you saw me get badly injured against the Gargoyle that attacked this academy not too long ago. Don't worry though, I'm fine," Ichigo stated while _still_ keeping his neutral expression, today must be his lucky day.

Shortly after Ichigo's brief introduction, all hell went loose as girls started to shout, scream, and squeal at the sight of Ichigo. The young teenage boy took a step back at the level of excitement that was being displayed by this classroom.

As he took a look at the classroom amidst the chaos, Ichigo spotted three familiar faces; Tillfur, Lisha and… Lux? The ex Soul Reaper blinked a couple of times when he saw his friend sitting next to a pink haired girl.

"Are they always like this whenever someone new shows up?" Ichigo asked quietly, the instructor whose name he still didn't know replied with an amused look grace her features.

"Honestly, I think it's just you, Ichigo," the young looking teacher whispered to him with a teasing smirk, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Instructor Raigree, it's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo," Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement and started looking for a seat.

That's when Lisha called out to him, "Hey Ichigo! There's a seat next to me!" Ichigo sighed in relief since there was one issue that was resolved, but there were still the hyperactive girls he had to deal with.

As Ichigo walked towards his seat, he waved at Lux who waved back with a smile. He also spotted Tillfur who was waving at him excitedly, Ichigo immediately thought of Keigo and reminded himself that clotheslining girls would put him in jail faster than light travels.

But hey, whenever Ichigo greeted Keigo he always clotheslined him. Having a girl that reminds him of Keigo cheerfully greet him everyday was not going to end well.

He waved back without much emotion, and finally sat down. Lisha had a very pleased look in her eyes, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel extremely grateful towards Lisha for providing him with a spot.

"Hi there Ichigo! Isn't it crazy how we ended up beside each other?" Tillfur's cheery voice startled him for a moment, but his cool personality prevented any shock from being showcased to her.

"That's cool, how's it going?" Ichigo asked in a cool and calm manner, but quickly realised just how bad of a mistake it was. Tillfur went on and on about how her day started, she went into full detail about every little thing and it took everything Ichigo had not to scowl.

Ichigo didn't like to dampen people's moods, so he nodded every now and then to indicate that he was still listening. Tillfur perked up when she remembered something that had happened in the morning.

"Guess what happened in the morning Ichigo? My hair was a disaster and I only had an hour to fix it! It was the greatest moment of my life when I finally accomplished it-" Instructor Raigree coughed and silenced the class.

"Guess we'll have to continue at break huh?" Tillfur whispered beside him, Ichigo nodded slightly before he began to write the notes Instructor Raigree posted on the board. Soon, the note taking moved to the textbooks everyone seemed to have except for him, in all honesty Ichigo should've seen something like this coming.

He turned to look at his left, Lisha seemed to be falling asleep, and to his right, Tillfur was staring at the window completely unfocused. Ichigo sighed as his best bet was probably Tillfur.

Ichigo whispered to her, "Hey Tillfur, I don't have a textbook so we could we share one?" Tillfur looked at him and then raised her index finger.

"Sure we can, but only on one condition," Tillfur said with a slight blush, "I want you to call me by a nickname, like you do with Lisha!" Ichigo blushed slightly and looked away before she could catch it, his cool personality couldn't let someone see him blushing.

Sadly for Tillfur, Ichigo was a guy who took his classes seriously, so he faced her with his signature scowl. Ichigo could tell that Tillfur was already starting to shake but was maintaining her cheerful smile nonetheless.

"If you don't want to help me then I'll ask Lisha," Ichigo said coldly, fully noticing Tillfur's crumbling smile, only to be replaced with a flustered look. She didn't seem too down about it so Ichigo figured that Tillfur would be okay, and so he turned his head to Lisha, and prodded her awake.

Lisha awoke with a jump, she opened her eyes groggily and stared at Ichigo, "Hey Ichigo… What do you want?" Ichigo mentally slapped himself for asking Lisha in the first place, she looked completely out of it.

 _Is this what she always does during class? Looks like I'm going to have a field day with her once classes are over,_ Ichigo thought exasperatedly, shaking his head he told her to go to sleep and faced Tillfur once again. With the former looking very pleased about his decision to come to her anyway.

Ichigo neutralized his expression and whispered to Tillfur, "No funny business, we're just going to share your textbook," Tillfur nodded happily and slid her desk over to Ichigo's. This earned him curious gazes from the entire classroom, except for Lisha who was sleeping.

Murmurings sprung up all around the classroom, most of it was just stupid speculation about Ichigo and Tillfur's relationship with each other. Unbeknownst to him, Lisha woke up from her nap due to these whisperings about them and was not looking like the happiest princess out there.

Even so, the rest of the class carried on relatively fine until break came. Ichigo found it pretty funny, the free time the students had in between classes was called break, but his 'break' consisted of everything but free time.

After class was dismissed for break, the female students swarmed Ichigo. He couldn't even talk to Lux because he was so occupied, Ichigo wanted to throw something out the window.

Ichigo also learned that the odd jobs that he did along with Lux had been moved to the academy and its students and staff. To his dismay for the tenth time that day, Ichigo found out that there was a box full of requests for him and Lux to do.

He was bombarded with questions and requests until Lisha came over to him and asked, 'S-so Ichigo… I can request anything, right?" Ichigo nodded tiredly, while some of the other girls wondered about what Lisha would request for.

Lisha twiddled her thumbs and shyly asked, "I-I w-w-want you t-to a-a-acompany m-me o-on a l-little w-w-walk l-l-later t-t-today…" Several heartbeats passed before shocked gasps and squeals erupted from the girls in the class.

"I-Isn't that like a date?!"

"But aren't Ichigo and Lisha related to each other? As in brother and sister?"

"Lisha, is actually very daring isn't she?" Tillfur said teasingly, the girl in question blushed heavily as she marched right up to Ichigo's desk.

"W-well? I-It is a r-request is it n-not?" Lisha demanded, Ichigo put his hands in the air as surrender. _Lisha's always been super shy about things like love, so I can see why she'd get so worked up over something like a date- wait, whoever said this request was a date?!_

Ichigo shook his head and mentally facepalmed himself, "A-Alright, i-if you want to, I don't mind since I think I'm free…" He said in the most passive voice he could muster, Lisha sighed with relief before Lux and the pink haired girl he was sitting beside walked up to his desk.

Lux greeted Ichigo with a warm smile, "Hey Ichigo! It's really great to see that your recovery is going great!" Ichigo smiled back in return, Lux stepped out of the way and gestured for Ichigo to come closer.

Lux held out both of his hands for the two people on either side of him, on his left was Ichigo, and on his right was the pink haired girl who he seemed to be familiar with.

Upon closer inspection, this girl had a very different atmosphere compared to the other girls in the class. She had an absent minded look on her face, her fluffy hair was brought together in two ribbons which suited her absent minded atmosphere, and finally there was her rich chest which seemed to push up her uniform greatly.

The girl had a mysterious charm to her face where hints of childishness remained, Ichigo had to admit that she was beautiful. Due to her pink hair being the exact same colour as a certain principal, Ichigo wondered if those two were sisters.

Lux introduced the two of them with a smile, "Ichigo, meet Philuffy. Philuffy, meet Ichigo," Ichigo shook hands with her with a neutral expression, which was similar to her absent minded face.

"Ichigo, Philuffy is Principal Relie's younger sister, so that's why they look so alike, and Phi-" Philuffy turned away with a slightly mad expression on her face, slightly.

Despite Philuffy not showing much emotion, Lux showed a very flustered and concerned face. _So she doesn't talk a lot judging by her expression, but I guess it's for that reason that Lux is so concerned about her getting mad?_ Ichigo guessed, he wasn't very good with air head like people too, but then again, there were a lot of people he wasn't good with.

Philuffy crossed her arms and quietly spoke, "Don't you mean 'Phi', Lu?"

Ichigo had to admit that it was mean of him to do, but he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that his sides were starting to hurt. _Lu? LU? I can't believe he lets her get away with that!_

Since Lux was a prince of the hated Old Empire, it was believable that people would come up with mean but funny nicknames, but this just topped them all. Lux whispered to Philuffy with an exasperated look, almost as if he knew that Ichigo was going to laugh at his nickname.

 _Well, he certainly wasn't wrong._

Lux turned to face him after his laughing fit was over with an embarrassed expression, "U-um, so Ichigo a-allow me to introduce you to Phi, my childhood best friend…" Ichigo shook hands with her again at the reintroduction. Why he did so, not even Ichigo knew.

Soon after, Instructor Raigree came back in and resumed class. Ichigo sighed as he realised that he would have to sit beside Tillfur the entire class for her textbook. After a couple long hours of hearing Tilffur talk about anything and everything, Ichigo's first day at the Royal Officer Academy was over.

Now he had to prepare for the date- _walk_ around town with Lisha, _it is most definitely not a date,_ Ichigo convinced himself again somehow. He got his regular attire on which didn't consist of anything too fancy, just some black pants with an orange and black jacket that had the number fifteen on it (still keeping the old trend even now).

His shirt underneath was a simple white one, Ichigo wasn't a man for fancy clothes, so just this much he could get by with comfortably. He met Lisha at the front of the academy in her school uniform.

Ichigo walked up to her and put a hand on his hip, "Well? Are we going or what?" Lisha smiled and walked with him into the city that they would spend the rest of the day in.

 _EN-_

A man sighed deep within his dimly lit room. Numerous cords were attached to him from behind, and he appeared to be sitting on a chair. A tube went from his mouth to a machine filled with liquid.

"My oh my, Ichigo. It seems you have exceeded my expectation yet again, I was sure the Gargoyle that I sent to you would do a lot more damage, but of course you had to ruin everything," despite the way he was talking, the man had no bitterness or regret in his cold and deep voice.

In fact, he was grinning in a triumphant manner as if he had won a race through some unknown strategy. The upper part of the man's face was shrouded in shadow, but one could see his malice filled eyes even through that darkness.

The man spoke in a triumphant manner akin to his previous smile, "Don't you worry though, Ichigo Kurosaki. You may have won three years ago, and now as well, but just wait Ichigo," the man paused, then a smile filled with coldness and cruelty revealed itself from the man's otherwise sickly looking body.

"Just wait Ichigo Kurosaki, because when the time comes, and it will come, _I will give you an utmost painful and brutal death, and watch you die at my feet…"_

 _END_

 **AN: Thank you for reading the chapter regardless of your feelings about it! I have been very tired all week due to winter track and field training, so pardon me if there are any stupid grammar mistakes :)**

 **Anyway, I've semi explained the black substance but don't you worry, there is more to it than you and Ichigo know about! Only I know about it, because I am the almighty but also very shitty writer of this story! Insert evil laughs here!**

 **On a more serious note… Well, actually, there isn't a serious note worth typing about here. But on a completely different note, are you guys who play Bleach Brave Souls excited for the New Years Quincy + Dangai Ichigo?**

 **Because I sure am! That's why I'm gonna spend all my money on him! I'll sell everything I have in order to get him, and if I don't? Well… Shit. Better luck next time or something.**

 **This has been a long author's note, but I think I might do more of this from now on. So in typical author fashion, leave a review about what you thought about my new crappy chapter and overall terrible story that already needs a rewrite.**

 **I'm not self depreciating or anything like that :)**


	8. Fitting In and Memories

**Chapter 8**

 **AN: Happy New Year or whatever! I hope you all had a great New Year because I sure did! No seriously, I did.**

 **Lately though, I've had a very big problem in the form of Smash Ultimate. The game consumes all of my free time, even my writing time. Usually when I'm writing, I take a five or ten minute break after a lot of brainstorming and writing. If I happen to be playing Smash during said five to ten minute break in turns into a hour long break :/**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy my new chapter that is definitely going to be filled with stupid spelling mistakes and grammar issues. Such is the way of life.**

 **Enjoy!**

::

::

Ichigo and Lisha walked through the streets of the fort city, Cross Field. Many people recognised them as they searched for a place to eat.

Lisha pointed to a high class restaurant and grabbed Ichigo's sleeve, "Why don't we go to that restaurant?" Lisha smiled as she walked up to the entrance and urged Ichigo to follow.

"Um, do you have the money to pay for it?" Ichigo worried, "Wait, did you even bring a wallet? Because I don't see anything on your person…" Lisha looked alarmed at this and patted her sides until she sighed in defeat.

"I forgot my wallet…" Lisha sighed depressingly, Ichigo laughed at her clumsiness. He patted Lisha's head and led her away.

"Don't worry, I brought my wallet too, so we can still eat," Ichigo bought the both of them some apple pie and they sat down at the curb of the central open space while looking at the sunset.

The apple pie that Ichigo bought was praised as the most delicious even in the stands of Cross Field, what a win for him.

"How is it? Your highness Princess Lisesharte," Ichigo asked teasingly.

Lisha pondered for a moment, "Hmm… It's sweet and delicious, thank you…" While she bit at the apple pie from the paper bag, Lisha frequently sent Ichigo passionate gazes while he ate his apple pie.

Originally, the owner of the stall was going to give them to Ichigo for free, but, Ichigo insisted that he pay at least a little bit since the apple pie were so delicious.

 _Mini Flashback:_

" _Come on! It's the least I can do for the hero of this country and its princess! Just take them for free!" The owner had said when they arrived and asked for two apple pie._

" _Um, I should at least pay a little bit though…" Ichigo replied back to the enthusiastic owner, who in return gave a hearty laugh and handed them two apple pie._

 _The owner of the stall laughed at Ichigo's humbleness, "Alright, if you insist, I'll just give ya a discount, sound good?" Ichigo nodded in agreement and he paid for the apple pie._

 _Mini Flashback End_

"However, it's amazing that you're well known even among the stalls, you really are appreciated by the people of this city, eh," Lisha said admiringly.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "My face is just well known from doing the odd jobs around town, it's also because I participated in the coup five years ago as well," Ichigo replied with a wry smile, not bothering to bring up the fact that he had been called a 'hero'.

 _I may be a hero to these people, but I will never call myself a true hero. After all, a true hero would have been able to save her._

"B-but it's strange… Even though I planned to make you appreciate your little sister more… Instead I'm…" Lisha trailed off with a murmur of amazement. Ichigo cocked his head in puzzlement.

"What's the matter Lisha?"

"N-no, how do I put it… This area is 'glug glug' since some time now…!" Ichigo looked at Lisha whose cheeks reddened, she then set a hand on her chest. _I wonder, is she just nervous about coming out to downtown after so long? Or is it something else?_ Ichigo thought with a little bit of worry.

"Are you alright? If you aren't feeling well, maybe we should rest for a bit somewhere," Ichigo stated.

"I-I'm all right… If I sit for a little bit, I think I'll be fine…" Lisha murmured.

Ichigo looked at her with a bit of concern and told her, "I don't have that much experience in the medical field, but I do know of a place where you can get free medical treatment; so if there is anything, then tell me immediately," he told her reassuringly.

"A-ah, yes…" Lisha vaguely answered with a flustered look, and so, Lisha entrusted her body to Ichigo for a while. Not in an erotic way you perverts.

"S-speaking of which… Do men prefer girls like Lux's childhood friend?" Lisha asked suddenly. Ichigo looked at her puzzled but answered nonetheless.

"Um, I think?" Ichigo murmured after he thought of Orihime, the ditzy but big breasted girl was extremely popular with the boys in his class. Due to her, well, breasts. Philuffy reminded him of Orihime to a certain extent, so that's what shaped his small answer.

"I don't really understand… I haven't thought that much about wanting to be spoiled by someone, or being together with someone. But-" Lisha muttered with upturned eyes, she held out her apple pie to Ichigo timidly.

"Hey, can you taste this for poison?" Lisha asked shyly.

"But you've already started eating it?" Ichigo replied with a deadpan expression. Completely ruining the mood that was starting to set.

"D-don't worry about trivial things! Just do it!" Lisha demanded this time. Ichigo was beyond confused as to why she wanted him to do it, but he complied anyway.

Ichigo bit into the pie that was held out, the crunchy pie crust and sweet fragrance of the apple spread throughout Ichigo's mouth. It really was worth the praise it got.

"There is no poison, you happy now?" Ichigo asked with the same deadpan expression from before, Lisha started eating the apple pie again while she stared at him with feverish eyes…

"Uh, auh… Fuuh…"

After her face became red to the extent that it could be seen clearly even in the evening, Lisha's body lost all of its strength right then and there.

"Wha…!?"

Ichigo hurriedly caught Lisha who was about to fall, "Hiyan…?!" Lisha breathed out. A soft sensation was felt by Ichigo's palm and he realised what he had just done.

He was rubbing Lisha's chest, although she had a petite build, her bust did not seem to be affected by this whatsoever. Lisha's thin body shook in Ichigo's arms as she was startled.

 _Shit! She's going to kill me now!_ Ichigo held Lisha on the spur of the moment, but even so, it was still a terrible thing to do. Now he had to think of a good excuse before she exploded.

 _Then again… It was really soft, Lisha's- wait, what the hell am I thinking about! We're related Ichigo! Related! Incest is not wincest no matter how many times Kon says it is!_ Ichigo shook his head multiple times while he moved his hand to a different position.

"H-hey I-I'm really sorry! You were just about to fall that's all!" Ichigo said hurriedly, he helped up Lisha and waited for her response. He also prayed to whatever god would listen that she didn't throw him in prison.

Thankfully she didn't.

"W-well, I will forgive you just this once… But more importantly," Lisha tightly grabbed the collar uniform, "I-I don't really know why, but since some time now, my chest is hot and I feel dizzy," she exhaled with a feverish breath.

Ichigo looked at her in concern, "Are you sure you're going to be fine? Because I can get you some treatment if you want…" Lisha declined the offer.

"I-I'm fine Ichigo… I will get better after a short time I think, probably…" She murmured with slight embarrassment. Ichigo sighed as he supported Lisha for a while, until she finally regained her composure and returned to her usual condition.

According to Lisha, the curfew time was approaching so they decided to return to the academy and began to walk back slowly. Ichigo was surprised by the sudden request, but seeing Lisha's happy face felt like a reward in itself. He smiled as they continued to walk.

"Hey… What's on your mind Ichigo? You don't usually smile like that…" Lisha asked, confused. It was true, Ichigo wasn't a man who smiled too often. His face was either set in a neutral expression or a scowl. More often than not, it was a scowl.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just happy that I can spend time with you again Lisha," Ichigo ruffled her hair playfully, Lisha smiled with a blush and smacked his arm with the same playfulness.

Ichigo looked at the barren streets before continuing, "You've changed quite a bit, eh Lisha? I can tell you've been doing good for this city, the people here really respect you," he finished with a small smile.

Lisha then looked up at the sky and murmured, "Huh… You know… what I said about you being really appreciated by the citizens Ichigo…? And do you remember the answer you gave me?" Ichigo nodded, a little confused even. He did not know where she was going with this topic as well.

"You lied to me didn't you? With the respect they show to you no matter where you go... It can't be possible that it's because of odd jobs right Ichigo?" Lisha looked at him with a solemn look.

Lisha sighed, the playfulness from a second ago vanished,"Ichigo… Don't even deny it when I say this, but, the people of this country look at you with more respect and gratitude then they do me," Ichigo turned his head to face Lisha, unable to do anything but stare at her in surprise.

"Don't try to hide it from me, Ichigo. I've heard all about you, and I know you lied to make me feel better about myself back there, but I already know the truth, so there's no need for that…" Lisha looked down at the ground as she continued.

 _Oh man… This isn't going to end well,_ Ichigo thought with a little bit of dread.

"The people of this country, both the regular citizens and the nobles, they look up to you as a symbol, a symbol of hope, peace, and strength," Lisha paused before she continued, "The hero that will come to save them when they need him the most, even in the most desperate hour, under the darkest clouds. That's what you were to them during the coup d'etat, the person they looked to for hope."

 _Except I don't deserve to be that person._

"The people of this country know you will be there for them, Ichigo. The light that shines brilliantly in the depths of the darkness, that's what you are Ichigo, a symbol of hope and peace," Ichigo could not say anything since it was all very true.

Ichigo sighed as he finally spoke, "Sure, I might be all those things, but that doesn't mean you should feel down about it," he looked at her with a gentle smile, "After all, I think you're a really great princess, your strong, charismatic, and a very skilled Drag Knight from what I've heard," Lisha looked up at him with a sad smile.

"But you're so much more better at those things than I am, Ichigo, however, I am really glad that you think that I'm a great princess," Lisha said with a sad expression.

She then continued, "But after the coup d'etat five years ago, and the disaster two years after that, all the citizens did was praise you, their hero, while Mother and I watched from the sidelines, even now, the people in this city still treat you with inconceivable amounts of respect," Ichigo looked at her in shock, _even Raffi felt this way as well?_

Lisha grabbed Ichigo's arm and looked at him straight in the eye, "Ichigo, I'm not a great princess. I was only chosen to be the princess of this country because of you and the great man Count Atismata, Father," Ichigo opened his mouth to interject but she continued on.

"I was abandoned by father and became nothing but the Old Empire's possession, but even so, you came for me, a worthless person who had no significance at the time," Lisha murmured, "You risked your life to save a nobody like me, that's why, more than anything, you are my symbol of hope as well," Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent you from being captured Lisha," Ichigo said, his heart heavy with guilt from how she spoke about herself. _You're not worthless in my eyes, Lisha. You'd never be worthless._

Five years ago, Ichigo had indeed saved Lisha, but he was too late. Lisha had changed after her kidnapping and she refused to tell him about it. He felt horrible thinking about all the praise he got while she suffered with this guilt in her heart.

"However, I think that the best thing you can do right now is put the past behind you, Lisha," she looked up at him in surprise, "Don't worry, little sister, because I'll support you with all my strength, so put all those things behind you and become a great princess!" Ichigo said with a smile.

Putting the past behind, Ichigo knew that it was the best thing for him to say to Lisha currently. _If I didn't put the past behind me, I wouldn't be the man I was today,_ Ichigo thought melancholy.

Lisha looked at him for a moment, before a hopeful smile appeared on her face, "Do… You really think I can do it? Become a great princess who is viewed with as much respect and gratitude as you?" Ichigo held her hand as he answered her.

"Of course you can, as long as you believe you can do it," Ichigo began to lead her to walk faster to the academy, "Come on Lisha! We have to get back to the academy!"

::

::

 _The Next Day_

"You want me to join the 'Knight Squadron'?" Ichigo asked confusingly, Lisha nodded her head with a smirk. Lux and Philuffy were also there, Lux was smiling slightly while Philuffy ate a donut.

"Yup! Lux completely failed, but your ruthless so it'll be fine!" Ichigo and Lux's expressions turned into a deadpan upon hearing that, "You just blast everything away with that super cool Drag Ride of yours!" Lisha said with a lovely smile.

"No."

That was all that came out of Ichigo's mouth before he walked out of the Atelier for Drag Rides. He heard Lisha scream and shout but he continued to walk away.

"ICHIGO! COME BACK PLEASE!"

Lisha's shouts were just ignored by him. He decided to grab something to eat, and after that he would do some training. Ichigo's body was regaining its strength at an astonishing rate so doing some Drag Ride practice was definitely on his to do list for the holiday.

It was still hard for Ichigo to believe that Lisha was the chief mechanic for the Drag Knights in this academy, but he was happy that she found a nice hobby for herself. What he wasn't happy about, was everything else going on in his life at the moment.

 _First, I get bombarded with butler like requests from these young ladies. Second, Lisha asks me to join some stupid guerilla unit for the students who are above average in terms of skill and strength as a Drag Knight,_ Ichigo thought irritably.

 _And I'm not even a proper student of this damn academy, it would just be embarrassing if I joined and then had to quit immediately. Goddamnit I hate this school!_ Just as Ichigo was on the verge of pulling his hair out in frustration, he heard shouts coming from multiple girls to his right.

"Kyah! It's Ichigo!"

"Do you think we should request for something?"

"I want to request for a massage! I heard that he's _really_ strong! Just think about how good it'll feel!"

"You're right! We should ask him!"

"He seems a little grumpy right now, is it really the best time…?"

Ichigo did the best thing he could in that situation; he scowled at them. The girls ran off in terror instantly, leaving Ichigo to wonder if his scowl really was that scary.

Disregarding that matter, he continued to the dining hall where breakfast would be served soon. Ichigo's anger also stemmed from his little conversation with Lisha just now, because apparently both Lux and Lisha thought it was a good idea to wake him up early in the morning just to ask him something stupid.

 _I swear those two act like little kids sometimes, actually I take that back. Almost everyone here acts like a child all the time, if this is how they to act around men, I can't help but be worried for their futures when they are eventually married._

The orange haired boy eventually made it to the dining hall, where he sat down by himself with his breakfast. With his current mood, Ichigo was glad that nobody sat beside him.

That is, until two familiar first years showed up. Airi and Noct sat down in front of him and simply stared at Ichigo, which unnerved him quite a bit.

Airi was the little sister of his best friend Lux, but best friend was stretching it a little bit right now. Noct, who was Airi's best friend and roommate in the women dorms was also a girl who was part of the Triad. A group of girls who were well known in the academy.

Airi coughed and said, "Well? Aren't you going to talk? Or are you too mad or fed up?" Ichigo scowled and looked away.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood right now, go away," as if on cue, all the girls in the dining hall including Lux, Philuffy, and Lisha who had just arrived gasped in shock. Noct widened her eyes in surprise while Airi gaped at him with a mixture of hurt and surprise.

"...What?"

It was all Ichigo said before the storm descended upon him.

"That was so rude Ichigo!"

"Wow, he must really be in a bad mood."

"I can't believe he talked to Airi like that!"

"Airi is so innocent, why would you say that!?"

Ichigo looked around with a surprised look on his face, _did I really sound that mean?_ He got his answer when he looked at Airi again, who was keeping her head down in hurt. _Damn, now I feel like a complete asshole._

Airi unconfidently whispered, "S-sorry… I didn't mean to bother you… Y-you just looked kind of…Um..." Ichigo mentally berated himself for snapping at Airi, before he could apologize, Noct intervened.

"Yes. That was very rude, Ichigo. After all, Airi said before coming to your table, ' _We should go and cheer up Ichigo, seeing Ichigo happy makes me very happy as well,'_ you should apologize, Ichi," Noct muttered with her usual deadpan look, Ichigo didn't even get mad when she called him 'Ichi'.

"Wh-what are you saying Noct…" Airi murmured depressingly, Ichigo suddenly got up from his chair and bowed his head to her.

Ichigo took a deep breath before he spoke, "I'm really sorry, Airi. I snapped at you when you were trying to make me feel better, to make up for this, I'll let you request anything you want as an apology," the room was silent as they watched him apologize.

"Airi, I'm happy that you wanted to cheer me up, I really am, so that's why, I promise not to get angry towards you again," once he finished, the young teenager put his hand on the left side of his chest and murmured, "Promise."

"R-really…?"

"Really."

Airi laughed weakly before she looked at Ichigo with a small smile, "Okay, my request is… A-actually, i-it's a little embarrassing, s-saying it in front of so many people…" the silver haired girl looked around with an embarrassed expression grace her doll like features.

"Go on, you can request anything, Airi," Ichigo told her. He scratched the back of his head while the students in the dining hall held their breath in anticipation for Airi's request.

"I'm so jealous, before I was pretty mad at Ichigo, but now I'm super jealous of Airi!"

"I wonder what a girl like Airi would request…"

"Well, she is a rather straightforward girl, so it shouldn't be anything to shocking."

If only it had been something simple.

"C-can I-I… K-kiss y-you… O-on th-the ch-cheek…?" Airi muttered with her face completely red.

"Eh?"

Silence.

…

...

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Lisha was the first one to explode.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU CAN'T JUST REQUEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT-"

Philuffy cut her off, "Princess Lisha, Ichi did say anything, so it's fine right?" Ichigo had to admit that she was right, but he still couldn't process the words that were said seconds before.

Naturally, with Lisha's outburst came the screams and squeals of the young ladies as well. Lux was waving his hands around like crazy, and Noct was just being herself, in the way that was not useful for the current situation.

Noct turned to the red faced Airi and said, "Yes. It seems that Airi is a little perverted herself, however, this also means that your crush must be-"

"Noct stop!" Airi cried desperately at her friend, "I am in no way perverted like big brother! Definitely!"

Now Lux joined the fray, "Wait, why are you calling me out!?" Ichigo stood with a neutral expression as everything went to hell in the dining hall.

 _And to think that I wanted a quiet and undisturbed breakfast._ That wish seemed like light years away now.

"A-Alright… Um, h-how do you want to…?" The ex Soul Reaper stammered, Airi got out of her seat and slowly walked towards him. He was faintly aware of Lisha shouting from behind him, but all of his attention was focused on the girl who was walking towards him.

After what seemed like forever, Airi and Ichigo were standing right in front of each other. Due to height difference he had to crouch down as she leaned in and got on her tippy toes, her eyes slowly started to close, her lips coming closer and closer to him.

Ichigo couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful, like a doll. But seeing her up close like this… It made his heart beat painfully in his chest. Suddenly, Airi's arms hugged his waist as she came even closer, the contact made the young teenager blush furiously.

Closer, her lips were so close to him now. Ichigo knew that it was on the cheek, but still. He had to resist the urge to put his lips on hers, but it was all so tempting…

Airi was now just a few inches from Ichigo's face, this was the moment of truth. _It's just a kiss on the cheek, don't freak out about it, just a kiss on the cheek-_

Out of pure nervousness, Ichigo accidently turned to face Airi who had her eyes shut, and instead of her lips making contact with his cheek, they made contact with _his_ lips.

"Mmmm…" Was the only sound Airi made as she pressed her lips on Ichigo's lips. The doll like girl then pressed her entire body against the ex Soul Reaper, who was on the verge of fainting. It was as though she was zoning out to a far off place while kissing him.

Ichigo's brain was quite literally shutting down, which was why he couldn't get Airi off of him. Everyone else was in too much shock and disbelief, Lisha practically turned into a statue while Lux was staring at the two with his mouth wide open. A fly probably could've flew in there and he wouldn't have noticed.

It took roughly thirty seconds for Airi's eyes to snap open. When they did, she immediately separated from Ichigo and stared at the ground in a trance.

"I kissed… Ichigo… On… th-the… L-lips…?" Airi asked herself, Ichigo stumbled a little bit before his foot got caught on one of the legs of the chair he was sitting on. He tripped and took Airi along with him.

Which planted their lips against each other again. On the ground this time as well, so now it looked like they were making out. Perfect.

 _What the hell._

"ICHIGOOOOOOO! YOU PERVEEEEERRRRRTTT!"

 _I want to leave._

::

::

"I can't… Believe it… I made it out alive…" Ichigo gasped as he laid down on the ground. After his stupid fall, Lisha went out for his blood. The dining room was so chaotic that some of the staff had to come in and calm things down.

Ichigo had to sprint for five minutes straight in order to avoid Lisha. While looking back on it all, he remembered that Airi ran away almost immediately.

Still, he didn't understand why Airi wanted to kiss him on the cheek. Maybe she just wanted practice and couldn't use her brother? Ichigo suspected that surely it must have been for practice, why else would she do it?

 _Yeah, that's it. There's no other reason as to why she would want to do that, but it's as I thought, I'm really inexperienced when it comes to this lovey dovey stuff. But I'm more experienced than Lux is at least!_

 _But that doesn't really mean much._

"Guess it's time to train," Ichigo said as he got up, "Hopefully, I can make it to the training ground without anyone spotting me," with that in mind, he made his way to the training ground.

Even though it wasn't a long walk, Ichigo still felt tense and decided to sneak around just to make sure he didn't get caught. Whenever he heard so much as a faint sound, he would hide behind a wall or inside of a bush. Unfortunately for him this happened a lot, too many times actually.

The walk to the training ground was starting to get ridiculously long, but eventually he arrived at his destination. Ichigo walked to the center of the ground and unsheathed his Sword Device.

"Manifest, the dragon from the heavens that descends down to the Earth to teach the meaning of weakness, Bahamut-"

 _Bahamut… Synthesis._

All of a sudden, Ichigo clutched his head as an intense migraine clouded his mind. He dropped his Sword Device and shut his eyes, he clenched his teeth in an effort to ignore the pain.

 _Wait, I… Don't have a Drag Ride called that, besides… Only Lux, only Lux has a Bahamut. Wait, that's not right… There is only one Bahamut! Just what the hell am I thinking about? My Drag Ride is called Bahamut-_

 _That's not right!_

"Aghh! Guh… Damn! That's not right! It's not right! I don't have a Drag Ride called-" Ichigo coughed, his vision was starting to get blurry. He fell to his knees as his legs gave out on him.

Suddenly, a mist covered his entire vision before his consciousness was thrown into an entirely different scene.

 _..._

 _Ichigo was shaking with a mixture of emotions: rage, fear, and sadness. The Emperor of the Arcadia Empire was sitting on his throne, an all too familiar black and white sword stabbed into his chest. An unconscious Airi was in his arms, oblivious to the events that had transpired around her._

 _Ichigo felt sick when he saw the corpse of the Emperor, the sword was an armament of his Drag Ride, so it was naturally a lot bigger than a regular sword. It was like he had been bifurcated but his body was still intact._

 _Furthermore, his eyes were wide open indicating that he had not been prepared for his sudden death. Ichigo looked around at the bodies of the soldiers and knights who were holding Airi hostage._

" _I… Failed…"_

 _Those two words were whispered out of Ichigo's mouth brokenly. The country he had wanted to save, the people he wanted to protect, it all ended in failure._

' _Where did I go wrong?'_

 _His breathing became heavier as grief and anger continued to pile up on him. He had been wearing his Drag Ride for far too long, the orange haired boy was certain that he would collapse soon. When that happened, his goal, no, his mission, would end in failure._

" _D… Damn, damn it all!" Ichigo wobbled, Airi shook in his arms, he looked worriedly at her. He did not want her to wake up and look at the unspeakable horrors around the room._

 _There were dead soldiers and Drag Knights in the throne room. All killed by him, a person who tried to be something he wasn't._

 _They had lives, some of them must have had families. The knights were blind followers of the Empire, they had no free will of their own. It wasn't right to kill them, any of them!_

 _All these people… They didn't deserve to die like this!_

 _Those poor girls who were abducted by the Empire, and then killed with horrid experiments. He could have saved them! If he had found out about it sooner, he could've reduced the bodies that lay dead that lay dead now._

 _They weren't even given a proper burial. The Arcadia Empire left them to rot in that underground prison on Ries Island… So many innocent souls dead, because of him._

 _So many people, dead. Because he tried to be something he wasn't; a hero. When in reality, the only thing his worth amounted to…_

 _Was just a small and insignificant pebble on the side of the road._

 _Why?_

 _WHY?_

" _Hahh… Hahh… W-why…? E-even though… All I wanted to-" Ichigo collapsed onto the floor as his Drag Ride disappeared. Airi managed to stay in his arms, still asleep, but that did little to hinder the anguish that flooded out of him._

" _All I wanted was to save everyone! Why?" Ichigo dropped Airi and stumbled to the nearest pile of rubble and started to punch it as hard as he could._

" _Why?"_

 _His knuckles were bleeding, but he didn't care, Ichigo didn't even acknowledge the tears which were racing down his face. He continued to punch it until he screamed in pure agony, the anguish and self loathing that he harbored within himself caught him and squeezed the tears out of him._

" _Wh-why? I just wanted protect everyone! So why? Why did so many people suffer? I never wanted this to happen!" Ichigo stood up and collapsed instantly. This time however, he no longer possessed the power or will to move anymore._

" _I myself wonder why… You weren't able to the person you wanted to be, Ichigo Kurosaki…" Ichigo looked up at a silver man who entered the room. Whether he had witnessed everything or not, it didn't matter to Ichigo. Nothing mattered anymore, now that he failed._

" _Perhaps, you weren't meant to be the symbol of hope and peace that you yearned to be, let this be a reminder to you Ichigo, that heroes are people who don't blindly protect everyone…"_

…

The mist left his eyes and returned him to his blurry vision, _ow, what was that? Why is… There so much pain in my heart?_ Just as Ichigo was trying to remember, it came.

Out of nowhere, Ichigo faintly saw a black substance cover his body starting from his arm. It travelled along his body at a fast rate as it covered the left half of his body in no time. Slowly, Ichigo felt his mind begin to clear, the migraine was fading away at a fast rate too.

After a minute, his migraine along with the black substance had vanished. Ichigo coughed a little bit before he stood up, but when he tried to remember what had given him such a bad headache, he only drew a blank in his head.

There was still an aching in his heart as well, but he tried his best to ignore it. After all, this dull ache in his chest had been present ever since the coup d'etat five years ago, and it only worsened after the disaster three years ago in which he completely failed.

But this seemed to be a new kind of pain, and Ichigo was not about to waste his time going into it. He could… Do that later.

"What… I swear there was something…" Ichigo questioned himself, "But I can't seem to remember it, so there's no point in dwelling on it unless something like that happens again," he lied to himself as he slowly picked up his Sword Device and began to train.

The ex Soul Reaper started out with light exercises, eventually moving on to the more harder Drag Ride training. This time, he didn't feel anything when he flew around in the Pura Draco. In fact, Ichigo swore he flew better than he had before.

And so, Ichigo continued on like, training in his own little world until he was found by the Triad, who alerted everyone on where he was. However, there was so much on Ichigo's mind that he didn't even notice the crowd of students watching him train.

He kept on repeating the same drills, exercises, and techniques. Everything around him became a blur until he was forcibly dragged back into the real world.

Lisha had a confused look on her face from seeing Ichigo's absent minded attitude, it seemed she had arrived too thanks to the Triad's message. Anyhow, she told him to brace himself for tomorrow.

With that, she ran away and Ichigo was about to follow her when a hand was calmly placed on his shoulder.

Ichigo turned to look at who it was, and found that it was the same beautiful girl who flipped Lux easily when the two boys were trying to escape after accidently peeping.

The blue haired girl calmly smiled at him, "Hello Ichigo. I believe we are in the same class, but it is nice to be able to finally greet you formally," she held out her hand and Ichigo shook it with his absent minded attitude still intact.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, um," Ichigo scratched his head as he looked at her, "I'm sorry, but could you tell me what your name was again?"

She laughed lightly, "Oh my, even though we are in the same class you seem to not know who I am at all?" The blue haired girl smiled teasingly at him before continuing, "For such a handsome man, you sure are forgetful…"

"Not in the mood."

After almost coldly saying that, Ichigo turned away from the beautiful girl and walked away at a fast pace. She caught up to the young teenager and walked beside him as she introduced herself.

"My name is Krulcifer, you are an interesting guy, eh? Not many men can refuse pretty girls such as the ones in this academy while keeping face like that," Krulcifer smiled before she continued, "Not even Lux, you know?"

Ichigo quietly responded, "Well, then I guess that I'm just better than those other guys," he looked straight ahead and said, "Woohoo, I must be the luckiest guy on the planet to be able to do that," he finished dryly.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Ichigo," Krulcifer waved him goodbye as she ran back to the dorms. Ichigo didn't have a dorm assigned to him, so he could take all the time he wanted.

Thus the night started with Ichigo walking directly underneath the dark sky.

 _END_

 **AN: What's cracking? I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter, and if you didn't, well, don't flame me pls. I know it needs a rewrite but let's at least get somewhere with the story okay?**

 **Anyways, on a more serious note, how would you all like it if I made Lisha, Krulcifer, Celistia, and Aeril part of Ichigo's harem? Now I know what you're thinking, what about Philuffy and Yoruka? Since this is about Ichigo being in the world of Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, shouldn't all the girls be a part of his harem?**

 **My answer to that would be that I can't find any actual way for Yoruka and Philuffy to fall for Ichigo. Philuffy hardly knows Ichigo, and it's pretty obvious that she's had a crush on Lux since the beginning of the series. I can't find anyway for her to fall for Ichigo than by using the whole "they both have monsters inside of them" excuse.**

 **That wouldn't really work either, because Lux is also here too. So when I thought about it, Lux would still help her anyway and Ichigo would give support by being a victim of this phenomenon as well.**

 **In Yoruka's case, well, it's pretty self explanatory. She lives to serve the Arcadia Empire, and she doesn't have emotions so it would be extremely difficult to find a way for her to fall for Ichigo, especially since she treats Lux as her master.**

 **With all that in mind, tell me what your suggestions are and if you could find a way for Philuffy and Yoruka to fall for Ichigo. If I can't find a solution, then the main harem will be Lisha, Krulcifer, Celistia, and Aeril.**

 **So, like, leave a review on what you thought about my new crappy chapter, and I hope to see all of you again next chapter or something. Bye!**


	9. Rebel Army Part l: Boy with the Mask

**Chapter 9**

 **AN: Sooooo… I've had a little bit of internal conflict within myself in regards to the harem. After sitting down and thinking about it, while spamming Nair with Ike on Smash Ultimate I finally came to a conclusion. I will be writing this story as a harem!**

 **Yay!**

 **Okay, Okay, I know that some of you did not want this because of plot and characters, but I do, and since this is my story, I get to do whatever the hell I want :) Now that's not to say that I do not appreciate those who have a differing opinion from mine, it's just that I want to write the story this way and I will. Therefore, I will take full responsibility for any mess ups in the story regarding the harem. With that being typed, I hope you all enjoy my new chapter that is not very good.**

 **Without further ado, Let us start!**

::

::

To say that Ichigo had his head in the clouds would be an understatement.

No matter how hard the students and the staff of the academy tried to get his attention, it would all end in failure. Ichigo was like a living statue, he walked around and did activities but he just didn't seem to respond to anyone.

Last night, he had been put into a high class room that seemed to be much better than the dorms he had heard about earlier, it made Ichigo wonder about why he was put into such a fancy room. He discovered the real intention behind the decision all too late.

As soon as he laid down to sleep, he heard another body slip into the bed with him. The person in question was none other than Principal Relie Aingram. As soon as he turned to face her, she smiled seductively and wrapped her arms against his bare upper body, breathing hard on his neck all the while.

The situation had escalated faster than Ichigo imagined.

::

::

 _Flashback:_

" _Okay… What the hell is going on here?!" Ichigo kept his voice quiet so as to not wake anyone up, but he was really having a hard time with that._

 _Principal Relie cooed at him, "But Ichigooooo… I_ _really want to sleep in the same bed togetherrrr!" Principal Relie smiled at him in the darkness, and even though he was pissed off, Ichigo still had to keep his heart under control in the face of her beauty._

' _This is Yoruichi all over again… How fantastic, I enroll at a school full of girls who don't know how to act around young men and the principal is already pulling crap like this', he thought dryly to himself._

 _Ichigo was even having a hard time getting her off of him, mostly because he didn't want to touch her exposed body. Relie was wearing a nightgown of rather questionable quality, at least for a noble lady such as herself._

 _The ex Soul Reaper couldn't see the nightgown properly, but judging from the feel he was getting from her body it was exposing a bit too much. Relie continued to breath down on his neck, making him feel hotter and more flushed by the second._

 _Ichigo had to give credit to Principal Relie, she managed to tangle him in a position where he would have to use force if he wanted her to get off him. If he tried to not use too much force, then he'd end up touching her uncomfortable._

 _So for now, he was stuck in an embrace from the principal herself. It also didn't help that Ichigo was a teenager who had raging hormones due to his age, so very dirty images flooded through his mind._

' _Crap, this really isn't good! I've got to think of a way to put an end to this whole mess!' To be truthful, it was Ichigo's fault for trusting Relie in the first place, but to think that she would go this far however, was simply beyond him._

 _Principal Relie, on the other hand, was not going to give him the thinking time he desperately needed, "Hey hey, I heard that you had a really nice body Ichigo… But to think, that it was beyond even my expectations makes me oh so_ excited _~" He audibly gulped when he heard this, but the ex Soul Reaper could not afford to be defeated here._

 _But Relie wasn't done yet, "Why don't you have a real noble lady like myself~" She traced her fingers along his chest and abs while saying that, "I have looks and maturity, and I could give you a very nice service with my mouth if you want…"_

' _WHAT?'_

 _Ichigo panicked for a second, there was no way she meant a… Actually, she mostly likely did. Even though he hasn't known Principal Relie for long he could already tell what the implication behind those words meant._

 _Seducing a man was one thing, but going all out right from the start was something Ichigo never even dreamt about. Principal Relie herself didn't even seem to care that they still hardly knew each other, but she was already content with doing… Bedroom things._

 _Very indecent bedroom things._

 _Ichigo gathered up all the courage he had and said, "Um, uh… Principal Relie? We hardly know each other!" Ichigo exclaimed to the giggling principal, "Look, I'm straight and all but still! This is going way too far for a principal like you!"_

 _Principal Relie softly breathed on his cheek, "I don't care about going too far Ichi… And I also don't care about how we don't know each other very well, your fight with that Gargoyle was all I needed…" Ichigo suppressed a sigh as he heard those seductive words that were trying to lure him in._

' _This woman is ridiculous and surprisingly very seductive at the same time, I seriously need to get out of here before I get framed as a rapist by Lisha,' Ichigo though worriedly, knowing his luck, Lisha probably would find out._

 _And what a sight that would be._

 _The pink haired woman enclosed him in an even tighter embrace and whispered seductively, "I want you Ichigo… Nobody has to know, you can just sneak into my room every night and we'll do very pleasurable things together, yes, very pleasurable things~"_

 _That was more than enough for a man who stood by his morals. Ichigo suddenly sat up and turned to her, "Sorry Principal, but I'm outta here," Principal Relie pouted cutely in an attempt to persuade Ichigo into rethinking his decision, but he wasn't going to back down now._

" _You're really beautiful but… I don't think something like this is allowed here, if somebody found out it would disastrous," Ichigo said as he quickly got his shirt on, "I'm… Going to take my leave now, see you in the morning, Principal Relie," despite all that had happened, he still managed to smile weakly at her as he waved goodbye._

 _Something in his mind told Ichigo that Principal Relie wasn't all that sad by his leave. She would most likely try again another day._

 _End Flashback:_

::

::

After that fiasco, Ichigo was told that there was no room vacant in the girls dormitory and he spent the night in the visitors room. The next day, his head was in a completely different world.

Ichigo had a lot to think about as of recent, it seemed that his entire life was going to change by enrolling at this academy. No longer will he wander around the kingdom doing odd jobs with Lux, and he will also no longer fight crime everyday like he used to.

Sure, he was still going to fight crime in this city of Cross Field. However, it just won't feel the same now that he enrolled at the Royal Officer Academy. Ichigo never brought this up around Lux of course, because it was easy to see how happy he was being around people of his age.

Then again, it was temporary. However, looking at how both Ichigo and Lux were treated in this academy, it was easy to guess that their admission would become permanent.

 _I've already experienced what having friends your age is like, so I don't really crave for it like Lux,_ Ichigo knew it was mean of him to think like that, but it was true.

It was probably weird of him to think about this kind of stuff when he just enrolled, but the changes to his life were made apparent the second he stepped into his classroom.

Maybe he'd drop out or leave once everything went back to normal, because right now, Ichigo knew that everything was _definitely_ not normal. The girls still went hyper over the sight of him and Lux, and he didn't want to leave while they were still like that.

The ex Soul Reaper could honestly spend his days here; in an academy full of cute and strong girls. But on the other hand, Ichigo knew very well that his life belonged outside in the country. Not here, in an academy for nobles, a type of person he never truly was.

There was another matter he had to think about as well; how Lisha would react if he did leave. Ichigo didn't want to see her heartbroken, but surely she'd understand if she knew that the young teenager didn't feel that he belonged here.

Of course she wouldn't understand.

If all these things weren't enough to cloud someone's mind completely, there was the matter about the Abyss that Ichigo fought while trying to protect Lisha and Lux.

The young teenager spent most of his morning thinking about that fight. Aside from the hole in the Gargoyle's chest as well as its increased strength and defense, there was something else that was off about it.

For one thing, it could talk. The Abyss hadn't been capable of very profound speech, but it could still speak and communicate nonetheless. That alone put in a different league in terms of intelligence and battle capacity.

If more of these things showed up, then Ichigo had no doubt that the New Kingdom would be in deep trouble. If he almost died fighting one, he didn't want to imagine what two or three would be like.

Another thing that bothered Ichigo was the timing of its arrival, he felt the coming of the Abyss before he arrived at the colosseum, but why did it show up just when he did? Judging from the incredible speed displayed by the monster, there was no way it took that long to get to the colosseum.

Adding the fact that it could talk and was somewhat intelligent gave Ichigo a cold feeling as to who could be behind all of this. However, before he jumped to conclusions he had to gather enough evidence first.

In order to gather evidence he needed alone time, and that wasn't about to happen anytime soon in his classroom. As Ichigo sat absent minded in his desk, many of his female classmates shot him confused glances. Lisha and Tillfur were especially bewildered by how out of it he seemed to be.

Even Instructor Raigree was confused to an extent herself, when she tried to call on Ichigo for answers all the teacher would receive were mumbled and unfocused replies from the orange haired boy.

At break, Ichigo wandered out of the classroom and made his way to the training ground to give himself time to think. The Triad followed him in an attempt to pull a prank on him, but Ichigo still wouldn't respond even when he evaded it. Sharis then hurled a bucket full of cold water at him, it was nimbly dodged and afterwards he shot them all a fierce glare.

Why couldn't anyone in this place realize that he wanted time alone? Was it really so hard just because he was a man, or was it something else that he didn't know about?

" _It's pretty obvious that you have never looked at yourself in the mirror before, Ichigo!"_ That was what his stupid stuffed toy companion Kon had said when he told him about it, but because it was Kon, everything went into one ear and out the other for Ichigo.

So the young teenager had these kinds of questions swirling around his mind throughout the entire day. Because of this, the school day itself went by rather quickly and he soon found himself unsure of what to do after class. Should he train? Or should he socialize with his fellow classmates? It didn't really matter in the end, since Tillfur seemed to have an activity prepared for him.

She led him to the training ground with a happy smile and said, "Since Ichigo has been going here a lot recently, we, the Triad, have prepared a special event for you and the students," Ichigo didn't respond but slowly turned to look at her confused.

She handed him a Dress Gear and told him, "You are going to put on a show for these young ladies!" Tillfur bounced with excitement, "Show them your amazing Drag Ride attacks and techniques, rope them in with your incredible skills!"

Ichigo stared at her completely uninterested, but he decided to humor her anyway. Besides, he could always use this as an opportunity to check for any abnormalities in his Drag Ride or himself for that matter.

He could already hear the excitement coming from the young ladies of this academy, Ichigo couldn't help but think that they were all exaggerating about this 'show'.

 _I'm just going to pilot my Drag Ride around and do some tricks, what is there to be super excited about?_ He sighed as he made his way outside.

But just as he did, a large bell rang throughout the city. An alarm for incoming enemy attacks.

::

::

Soon after the alarm went off, Ichigo and the other officer cadets received an order to wear their Dress Gear and stand by. They had all gathered in the fourth Drag Ride Hangar.

The building was located on the school premises and was pretty wide in itself; it was a shelter with bulky stone walls as well as a depository for Drag Rides before transfer.

This was the waiting place in case of an emergency, and it could also become an evacuation site too. Ichigo was nervous about what kind of Abyss it could be this time, since the last one had almost cut him down with an abnormally high power, he swore to never underestimate an Abyss ever again.

 _But, if somehow that man is involved…_

No. That wasn't possible. _He_ was dead. Ichigo was sure of it. Three years had passed since that fight and the young teenager had found absolutely no evidence that he was still alive. Besides, a trusted friend of his had told him some time ago that they had found an underground base, most likely belonging to _him._

But it was abandoned. Whoever left the place was probably expecting to come back, because the place was packed with useful information. Unfortunately, none of it seemed useful in providing aid to the mystery behind the Gargoyle attack.

If there even was a person who was behind all of this, then it was likely that they were similar to _him_ in terms of evil and power. Ichigo cursed himself for letting a replacement lurk around secretly, but he knew that he shouldn't jump to vast conclusions. But still…

Ichigo noticed that it wasn't like him to be so paranoid, but against the unknown threats lurking in the shadows, he had to always be ready.

"Well then, as everyone has gathered, I shall notify you, ladies and gentlemen officer cadets," Instructor Raigree called out to everyone gathered in the hangar, including Ichigo who was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice.

The reason behind the alarm was due to the appearance of the Abyss. According to the report from the Drag Knight scouts, the kind of Abyss this time was a large sized one.

The place it emerged from was estimated to be the ruins in the south west, and it was discovered two hours ago.

Between Cross Field and the ruins, three strongholds existed. But the security network around the ruins and the first stronghold were already broken through, thus the situation became more urgent.

"Currently, we are being stationed at the second and third strongholds and several Drag Knights of the district defense unit are heading to the subjugation, but, the enemy is a large sized one. In preparation for the possibility that it breaks through and damage extends to Cross Field, we will also form an interception unit and prepare for battle, get ready and stay on alert while waiting for orders," Instructor Raigree explained in an unusually serious voice.

There was the explanation that a reinforcement demand had already been sent to the Capital, some students sighed in relief upon hearing that piece of information.

"They really are a bunch of peace loving idiots, eh. The young ladies of this academy," Krulcifer muttered, she was standing alongside the wall of the hangar. Ichigo didn't even realize she was there, not that he'd mention it though.

"...What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked back confused. Krulcifer looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"They shouldn't expect reinforcements from the Capital so easily, it would be better if they sent you along too, that is, if they could," Krulcifer explained.

Lux who was beside him asked, "What do you mean Krulcifer? Everyone who is present are officer cadets, right?" Lux questioned, "Unless the Drag Knights from the army come-"

Sharis interrupted him before he could finish, "Your voice is too loud, Lux," she put her index finger on his mouth and silenced him while smiling wryly.

"Just to note, you're a former Prince and a Drag Knight, I thought you knew the circumstances on that point about this country's military situation," Sharis sighed.

"To put it simply, there is a lack of manpower," Tillfur explained, "That's the practical problem," she shrugged her shoulders as Ichigo and Lux pondered over that for a moment.

Noct added in her own two cents, "Yes. Even you should know that this isn't an ordinary city," Ichigo couldn't suppress the nagging feeling that the unordinary things in Cross Field were actually just the girls in the Royal Officer Academy. After all, they were pretty unordinary.

"Where do you intend to go?" Lux asked, Sharis turned to him and explained what they were about to do.

"We are of the "Knight Squadron", so we should proactively take the initiative in case of emergency, Those living in this place certainly have some benefits; but there are always ups and downs," now that the Drag Knights of the military were very limited in number, it made sense to Ichigo as to why the students of the academy would go out and subjugate the Abyss.

Just then, a hand tapped his arm and Ichigo turned to see the smiling figure of Lisha, "Well then, Ichigo, I'm going," Ichigo returned a small smile in return.

"Be careful Lisha, you never know what may happen, always be on guard," Ichigo tapped Lisha's forehead as he gave her a small piece of albeit common advice.

"I'll be alright Ichigo! I'm strong after all, however, it's regrettable that you can't come because of your most recent fight," Lisha said with a hint of disappointment, "The Instructors are worried that your body is still pretty weak from the attack not too long ago, but everything will be okay anyway!" Lisha smiled at him and Ichigo felt some of his previous nervousness disappear.

 _She should be alright, Lisha is strong,_ Ichigo felt relieved at this and saw Lisha off.

According to Lux, most of the "Knight Squadron" were not present within the hangar _._ The only one who stayed for defense was Philuffy, it was a surprise to Ichigo when he found out that she too had a Divine Drag Ride.

Almost all the other members of the "Knight Squadron" seemed to have sortied for the Abyss Subjugation. Borrowing strength from mere students displayed how weak the military power had become over the last five years.

While Ichigo was deep in his own thoughts, Lux called out to Krulcifer who was leaning her back on the wall, "Krulcifer, even though you're of the "Knight Squadron", you didn't go for the subjugation?"

Ichigo turned his head at the question asked by Lux. Krulcifer responded plainly, "For overseas students from foreign countries like me, an original battle standard is established by the school regulations," Ichigo and Lux remained silent as she continued.

"I have no obligation to be involved in a direct battle with the Abyss. Otherwise, I can at least cooperate with other forms of support, such as information transfer and goods supply as long as it's beyond the scope of danger to my life," Lux had told Ichigo earlier that Krulcifer was an overseas student from Ymir, a large country in the north.

It would be most unreasonable if one lost their lives in another country for a purpose that did not concern them, so Ichigo found truth in what Krulcifer had just stated.

However, that also meant that Lisha and the "Knight Squadron" would be exposed to danger. Ichigo clenched his fist in semi frustration, since there was no way the instructors would allow him to go in his current condition.

"You don't need to worry about it, Ichigo," the blue haired girl suddenly spoke up, she must have noticed his brief frustration. _She's fairly perceptive, not a girl you can hide your emotions from,_ Ichigo thought with surprise.

"We aren't people who should fight now, it's natural that even such an event happened," Ichigo looked silently at her, "You're a general student who hasn't even joined the "Knight Squadron", so there's no need for you to fight," the orange haired boy opened his mouth to protest against this.

But Krulcifer beat him to it, "The fight you had with the Gargoyle was something that couldn't be controlled, if you hadn't stepped up to battle, then Lux and Lisha could have suffered serious injuries or even death," suddenly, she smiled, "But since this is a controlled situation, I think it's best for you to stay put."

Ichigo growled at her, "Don't tell me what to do, I already knew that," he looked away annoyed. Deep down though, he knew that she had seen right through him. Krulcifer really was a smart girl, Ichigo would have to keep his guard up around her from now on.

 _Or maybe I'm just obvious. No, there's no way that's the case, I've got the best neutral expression ever._

Lux then spotted Airi who was walking towards them, she motioned for them to follow her. Once they did, Airi began to talk, "Big Brother, Ichigo, you two mustn't go, with your body still injured you can't go Ichigo, and Big Brother, you can't use your Wyvern for an Abyss and you can't use your other sword, if it's Lisha and the rest of the "Knight Squadron" they will surely take care of it."

"Don't worry, even if it's a large size Abyss, the "Knight Squadron" can handle it with their power," Airi looked at him worriedly before turning to look at Ichigo. However, when she did, the silver haired girl blushed furiously and spun her head in the opposite direction before the ex Soul Reaper could even get a word out.

Airi stammered while facing the other direction, "J-just do-don't d-do a-anything ba-bad…" And with that, the conversation was temporarily concluded.

Lux looked at him accusingly, "You've corrupted my little sister Ichigo," Ichigo put his hands in the air as surrender while Krulcifer watched the whole thing with a slightly amused look.

Ichigo had been told about this by some of the other female students, that the strength of the "Knight Squadron" was reduced to half by the fact that the third year students, who accumulated for half the number of members, had gone to the Capital to practice.

Despite that, around ten or so Drag Knights did have a good chance at victory even against a large type Abyss. Even so, something seemed off to Ichigo. In truth, it was the Abyss themselves.

The monsters should hardly ever come out of the ruins, and when they do, the Abyss shouldn't be ridiculously strong like the one Ichigo fought against. Yes, they were very strong to a certain degree, at least some of them were. The Gargoyle types however, were never known as the more dangerous Abyss.

The appearance rate for the Abyss was only once a month, yet, two have appeared in less than two weeks. The appearance's could be due to coincidence, but Ichigo highly doubted it.

As Ichigo spaced out in his own thoughts, Krulcifer had gone off to observe the situation from a distant position, and Lux had left for a reason that was unknown to Ichigo.

The young teenager slowly walked out of the hangar with a feeling of unease coursing through his veins.

::

::

"Is it time now… Master?" A young boy asked. He had a mask covering his face and long blonde hair that was tied in a short ponytail. Despite the man's sickly appearance, the young boy still referred to him as "Master".

The man in question was sitting on a chair with numerous cords attached to him, a tube which was connected to a machine full of liquid covered his mouth. The upper part of his face could not be seen through the darkness of the dimly lit room, but eyes made of pure malice could be seen as well as a cold and somewhat triumphant smile.

The man spoke in a patient way, "I have been telling you for quite a while now that the time has not been right, and to be truthful it hasn't," "Master" rested his head on his hand before continuing, "We did not have battle power that was sufficient for launching an attack, but now we do, I have finally gathered enough strength for you to launch an attack."

"You are young, you have so much room to grow, that is why I will provide the requisite battle power needed for you to carry out your plans," the sickly man extended his hand towards the young boy, "That is why, fail as many times as you can, you will only come back stronger than the opposing side could ever hope to calculate," the young boy said nothing to the words of approval said by his master.

The man grinned, "Do not worry, even though I am in such a state, I still have more than enough power to support you through these endeavors, which is why, I'll be lending you a very special resource…"

The young boy stared in awe at what he saw through the darkness, a large and muscled creature stood behind the sickly man, "This is my latest creation, and it was a success, for the annihilation of those girls from the Royal Officer Academy, I offer you, the Behemoth…"

"But will it… Be able to defeat Ichigo Kurosaki?" The young boy quietly asked with no wonder to his voice, as if he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Don't you worry… I have created this Behemoth just for the sake of defeating Ichigo Kurosaki, it should also be of immense help for the destruction of Cross Field as well," "Master" replied back with a slightly reassuring tone.

"Now go, my apprentice… Teach those girls what truly lurks in the shadows, and most importantly… Show Ichigo Kurosaki that he has been living in a false peace for the past three years…"

The young boy merely nodded, and silence befell the dimly lit room as the boy and his forces left for battle. In the mannerisms that were displayed by the boy with the mask, it was fairly easy to see that he was still young.

Though he may be young, a mind of full of evil and corruption had already been created. There was no doubt that should the situation ever arise, the young boy would become the successor to his master.

Once "Master" was alone once again in his room, he grinned slightly and mentally praised himself for raising such a worthy apprentice and successor.

 _That boy will inevitably meet Ichigo Kurosaki, in fact, it may even happen now with the attack he will be launching. Eventually, Ichigo Kurosaki will figure out his identity, and once he does…_

 _He'll be crushed both emotionally and physically._

::

::

The "Knight Squadron" was currently situated in a spacious wasteland about three kl from Cross Field. Due to Abyss attacks, the once green land was reduced to abandoned wreckage.

The first and second strongholds had already been broken through, the guard troops of the army were in the middle of gathering more soldiers and reorganizing. The stopping of the Abyss which was heading to Cross Field all depended on the actions made by the "Knight Squadron".

"Is this thing, the Abyss?" Lisha asked to no one but herself.

About two hundred ml from the members of the "Knight Squadron" was the Abyss. It had no legs, but it did have a trapezoidal large build like jelly, two arms like spires that stretched left and right, and two purple spheres like eyeballs were floating inside the body close to the top of the head.

A Slime type Abyss said to have almost no intelligence.

In the inner part of the large body, a slightly dark red sphere was identified as the core. The main aim of the "Knight Squadron" was to destroy that core.

The monster was not moving all that fast, probably around the speed of a running child. But for its massive size, that was too fast.

Lisha smiled and raised her Breath Gun, she was in her Chimeric Wyvern, a new type of Drag Ride she hadn't shown Ichigo yet, "Okay, I will fire first!" an alarmed call sounded from one of the other members but Lisha opened fire on it anyway.

She hit the Abyss' abdomen, a shock dashed across the body of the Abyss like a ripple in the water.

It's mucus scattered immediately after.

The "Knight Squadron" was at a safe distance away, so the members themselves weren't affected by the mucus. The mucus that landed on the ground melted the grass beneath it in no time.

The third year student Sharis quickly notified everyone about the danger of the mucus, and after a fast discussion led by Lisha the new plan was to simultaneously shoot at the Abyss who was approaching faster now.

"I'll begin the countdown, we all shoot at zero… Five, four, three…" Following Lisha's orders, all the machines set up their cannons and loaded to the maximum.

"Two, one, sho-"

At that time, the strange sound of a flute resounded from somewhere around the Abyss. The core that the "Knight Squadron" was going to destroy suddenly swelled up and the Abyss burst itself. It was an explosion of the core.

"Deploy a barrier! Also use the Machine Dragon Roar!" Lisha's shout was drowned out by the roaring sound of the explosion and disappeared.

The unit fell into a partially destroyed state after the explosion. Several Drag Rides had their armor melted by the mucus, most of the armaments that the members had equipped at the time of the explosion became unusable.

"... Kuh! To all the Drag Ride's of the "Knight Squadron" platoon, evacuate! We will rebuild our posture once again, those who can't use weapons have to step back for the moment!" Lisha called out to her fellow members, the failure of the planned attack meant that they would have to regroup and quickly form a new plan.

"Hou, you've really gotten used to acting like a princess, eh, Lisesharte?" Suddenly, through Dragon Voice, a man's mocking voice could be heard. It was not a member of the "Knight Squadron" as there were no men. It was revealed to be a Drag Knight who was a part of the defense corps, his gray Machine Dragon was proof.

The man was completely still while in the air, he spoke with a slightly mocking tone, "But you know, you aren't of such caliber," immediately after his words, a flash bombardment was released by the Drag Knight towards Lisha.

"Commander!"

"Princess!"

Screams and shouts of the "Knight Squadron" made their way to Lisha via Dragon Voice. The attack was at a timing where she was completely taken off guard, but Lisha barely evaded a direct hit.

"Kuh…! You bastard!" Lisha angrily exclaimed to the floating man, "What the hell are you trying to do…?!" Lisha glared at the man in the sky.

The man calmly ridiculed her, "You are mistaken if you think you know where I am truly from, I am from the Imperial Capital, Your highness Princess Lisesharte," Lisha gasped when she heard this, "Arcadia Empire, Imperial Guards Knight Squadron Chief, Velvet Barth is now here," Velvet finished rather politely.

At the time of the Old Empire's defeat in the coup d'etat the Drag Knight survivors that were on the Empire side were thrown in jail. But, those who pledged allegiance to the New Kingdom and were proven innocent once again became officers as the New Kingdom's Drag Knights. Upon hearing the words "I came from the Imperial Capital", Lisha guessed who this man truly was, an enemy of the country that must be defeated.

There was a rebel army that was scheming the restoration of the Old Empire, but Lisha did not expect the rebels to attack so directly.

Velvet smiled as if he already won the battle, "Please do not say that I went off the wrong path, when in reality, I climbed back onto the right one, I obtained power on that right path," he said, his voice elated with success.

Lisha calmly responded back, "Did you think that you could beat me with one surprise attack? Your arrogance will be your loss, Velvet," Lisha set up her Drag Ride once more. Velvet saw this calmness of hers but still retained his composure.

"I can win actually, because not only do I have the rebel army with me, I also have some new powerful comrades as well, luring you out like this was so that things didn't get messy in that city you're protecting," Velvet said with a sneer. Lisha and the rest of the "Knight Squadron" were confused on the part about the "new powerful comrades".

The Drag Ride that Velvet wore was a strengthened version of a Wyvern, a Drag Ride known as EX Wyvern. The symbol of the Old Empire's army was on the Drag Ride. The guard squad commander landed on the ground and proceeded to take out a small golden flute. He put his mouth on it with a cruel smile.

"Now, hatch out-" He was interrupted by a rock that knocked the flute out of his hands. Lisha looked on at the scene in front of her, unable to decide if she were in horror or confusion.

There stood a figure along with a heavily tall and large cloaked one right beside it, his height was not great but he was not too short either. He had a mask that completely covered his face, a black hood that covered the top of his head and upper body, and traces of blonde hair could be seen through his hood.

What was most creepy about the figure was his eyes, they weren't even comparable to Velvet's evil eyes in the slightest. The crimson eyes of the mysterious figure held a darkness and evil to them that Lisha had seen before. Ichigo, her older brother and one of the most important people in her life, had the same glint in his eye when he fought against the abnormally strong Gargoyle not too long ago.

"...So I show up late and you try to begin the operation without me? What the hell… Do you take me for, huh?" An evil yet slightly effeminate and young voice sounded through the mask, Lisha then realised that this figure, was in fact, a young boy. But… How could a young boy contain so much evil in him?

What Lisha was certain of however, was that this boy was not to be taken lightly. The princess of the New Kingdom could feel the dangerous aura radiating off of him even if his anger was not directed towards her. The biggest thing that bothered her about this whole situation was that he and the large cloaked figure next to him seemed to have come from nowhere. Not even the other members of the "Knight Squadron" saw them coming.

The masked boy took a look at the other members of the rebel army who were revealing themselves now that the time had come, "You brought so many Drag Knights with you… If you brought so many, then why are you acting like a coward and bringing out Abyss using that stupid flute?" The masked boy pointed his finger at Velvet who revealed an alarmed expression.

"Ah… But you see, it would've have been a lot easier to crush these girls if I summon the Abyss-" Lisha braced herself by the words uttered out by Velvet. Now she was more confused than ever, why did this boy do her a favor if he came here with ill intent?

The answer that Lisha got shook her to the depths of her very being.

"You dumbass! If you call out all those damn Abyss, then it will just cause more trouble for me if Ichigo Kurosaki and Lux Arcadia show up while these girls are still breathing!" The masked boy didn't shout very loud, but the anger behind his words was very intense.

But the masked boy wasn't done with his rant, "You've almost ruined everything you idiotic squad chief! Because of you, I almost lost my chance of ripping these girls to shreds!" The "Knight Squadron" stood still in bewilderment as the boy continued his childish tantrum, "And you even ignored how the original plan was going to go… You know what…?" The boy went dangerously still.

"I'm done with you… You incompetent commander of the rebel army…" The masked boy then pointed his finger crookedly at Velvet who was shaking in fear.

"Behemoth… _Rip this man to fucking shreds…"_

 _END_

 **AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! I know that some of you really won't be happy with the harem, but please try to enjoy this story regardless, after all, this is isn't it? A place where you can put your imagination to words, or badly written stories like in my unfortunate case.**

 **By the way, If you want a somewhat clear idea on what the masked boys sounds like, then think of his voice as very similar to Tomura Shigaraki's English Dub voice, just a little more effeminate. I hope this helped a little bit :)**

 **Also, there was a suggestion that maybe I could add Queen Raffi and Principal Relie. Well, I mean… They are older than Ichigo but…**

 **Ah screw it. They're part of the harem too!**

 **plzdon'tkillme.**


	10. Rebel Army Part ll: Princess' Resolve

**Chapter 10 Part One**

 **AN: This story has not been abandoned! I just… Haven't been very motivated lately.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter anyway!**

::

::

"Behemoth… _Rip this man to fucking shreds…_ " Those terrifying words were uttered out by the young masked boy. In an instant, the large cloaked figure lunged at Velvet at a speed that Lisha had never seen before.

Logically, for the size of the large figure, it shouldn't be possible to close a distance of about 20 ml in a second. Yet it did, Lisha watched in horror as Velvet was mercilessly attacked by the large cloaked figure. The members of the "Knight Squadron" were too scared to move as they too watched the scene before their eyes.

Velvet didn't even have any time to react to what was coming at him, Behemoth, the name that the masked boy used to refer to the large figure, grabbed his arm and the back of his head before brutally slamming him into the ground. Behemoth kept one knee on Velvet's back while another knee was on one of his arms, his hands were still on his head and other arm.

"Kuh… G-gah… Wh-why… Are you do-doing… Th-this…?" Velvet asked with all the strength he could muster, even though it was one attack Velvet seemed to already be down for the count. The Imperial Guard Chief was not going to get up with that monster holding him down.

"Uwaaahhh?! Pl-please get out of their Princess Lisha!" Tillfur called out to her terrified, the "Knight Squadron" members urged their princess to run but even Lisha herself could not move. She didn't feel an overwhelming fear, but her body just wouldn't move. The New Kingdom's princess just watched the conversation that was occuring in front of her.

The young boy tapped his mask and responded to Velvet, "So… You wanna know why… Why I'm doing this…?" He seemed to be a lot more calm than he was just a moment ago, "Well… To be honest, you piss me off… I hate how overly conceited you are, just because you're part of some lame ass rebel army doesn't mean you get to rule the entire damn world…"

Seeing Velvet's look of utter disbelief the boy continued, "You're so stupid… I was only bringing you along so you could assist me a little bit… But what do you do?" He paused before he spread his arms to his sides, "You take all the damn glory for yourself… Even though I came up with a brilliant plan to brutally murder these girls… You still insisted on doing things your way behind my back…" The masked boy finished dangerously.

Despite already explaining his reasoning for attacking Velvet, the boy with the mask kept ranting, "Actually… Now that I think about it, all you damn nobles are like that… You're all so overly prideful, smug, and stupid…" His hands went back to his sides, "Nobles act like they rule the entire world… And it only became worse when Drag Rides were discovered… Man, I just want to get rid of you all already…!" He clenched his fists tightly in anger.

At the same time he stopped talking Lisha made herself known to him, "Hey you! I really don't know who you are, but I don't care!" She readied her Breath Gun and aimed it at him, "You are a threat to the New Kingdom, so I will-"

"Shut. Up." The young boy in the mask glared at her hatefully, "You are a perfect example of what I'm talking about, just because you're the goddamn princess of this country doesn't mean that everyone's below you… And besides, what the hell have you done for this country?" The masked boy asked Lisha accusingly, "Oh wait… You haven't done anything at all, you just sit in your atelier or whatever while Ichigo Kurosaki does all the damn work…! If you know what's best for you… Then you'll avoid a fight with me and head back to Cross Field which I will inevitably destroy anyway…"

Lisha flinched slightly since the young boy had hit a nerve, but she converted that hurt into fuel for rage, "Why are you telling me to go back to Cross Field if you're just going to destroy it? I'll defeat you right here and now and prove myself worthy of being a princess!" The blonde girl finished confidently, she fired her Breath Gun at him with the intent of finishing him off right then and there, but, the large cloaked figure called Behemoth took the blow instead.

"Huh…? Wh-what the hell is that th-thing…?" Lisha's horrified voice whispered out as she gazed at the monster in front of her, who had shed its partially damaged cloak to reveal its true terrifying figure. It wasn't even damaged in the slightest, either the bullet wounds didn't affect it, or it regenerated too fast for Lisha to see. Which was a scary in itself.

Behemoth looked to be a mixture of a Diablos and some different monster Lisha had never seen before. At least, Lisha thought it was a Diablos since its head sort of resembled one. Its body, however, was completely unlike an Abyss, the torso was completely black except for the two white jagged lines running down it. The arms were similar in design to the torso, and the monsters entire body was very muscular, however, what Lisha took notice of the most, was its strange eyes.

The sclera was pitch black, and it had a yellow pupil as well. A hole was even in the middle of Behemoth's chest but the monster seemed to be completely fine with it. Ichigo's left eye had been the exact same colour as this monster, so what exactly was the connection between the two? Lisha had many questions running through her head, but she knew that now was not the time to get distracted by her own thoughts.

 _That Gargoyle from before had the same kind of hole in its chest too..._

The blonde girl just wanted to be someone her brother could be proud of, her older brother who trained day and night, who sacrificed his own life's safety just for the sake of others, Lisha wanted to make him proud by proving that she could be a great princess. Breathing deeply, she rid herself of her fear and looked straight at the monster.

"Oh… So you're going to fight now…?" The masked boy asked her tauntingly, "Are you going to try and impress everybody by beating Behemoth and stopping my attack…?" Lisha said nothing to this, her gaze told the boy everything.

Out of nowhere, the young boy laughed lightly, "Haha… That's really too bad, because sadly for you, Behemoth over here is way too powerful for a stupid princess such as yourself, in fact…" The boy stopped and pointed crookedly at Lisha, "In fact… Behemoth is…"

" _Stronger than a Ragnarok itself…!_ " The young boy laughed again upon seeing Lisha's look of absolute disbelief, "What…? You don't believe me…? Why don't you test it for yourself…? C'mon, just do it… I'm sure Behemoth would love it if you charged at him… If his brain still functioned properly that is…" He added a little more quietly.

Lisha grit her teeth and fired at Behemoth. The monster didn't even move, it just stood still as Lisha continued to fire at it. The "Knight Squadron" were snapped out of their trance by watching Lisha fire at the monster and they too took aim at it. However, even with all this bombardement, Behemoth stood still completely unscathed. The military cadets communicated through Dragon Voice to try and figure out a way to damage it.

Out of nowhere, Behemoth charged.

It raced past Lisha in an instant and in no time at all, it stood in front of the third year student, Sharis. The blue haired girl gazed at the monster terrified as it opened its palm and grabbed her Drag Ride, Lisha fired at the monster but to no avail. Cursing under her breath, the New Kingdom's princess unsheathed her other Sword Device and summoned Tiamat, her Divine Drag Ride.

While Lisha was summoning Tiamat, Behemoth was tearing apart the arms of Sharis' Wyvern. The Triad member let out a soundless scream when Behemoth grabbed her Drag Ride and chucked it at Lisha. Surprise and horror crossed the blonde girl's face as she managed to catch her teammate. Sharis herself looked petrified by what had transpired, and the other girls of the "Knight Squadron" were already fleeing from the monster with all their strength.

"Guaaaaaahhhhhhh…" A strange warped sound came of out Behemoth's mouth, it turned around and gazed at the special armaments that circled it, Legion. Even though it was receiving relentless attacks from Legion, the monster walked slowly towards Lisha and tried to grab her. Having seen it coming a mile away, Lisha dodged with ease but she saw its other attack coming too late.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Behemoth jump and pull its left arm back for a punch. With amazing speed and force, the monster punched Lisha head on and sent her straight into the ground. The blonde girl coughed and gasped for air as Behemoth landed right in front of her. The young boy with the mask stood by idly while all of this was happening, that is, until he called out to Behemoth just as the monster was about to grab Lisha's head.

"Behemoth… We're done here… Let's go, I don't want to be here anymore…" Lisha looked at the young boy in disbelief, "That stupid guard squad chief… He can fight these girls with his stupid Abyss… Oh yeah, better give him that drug before I leave…" The boy took out a rainbow coloured knife and stabbed it into the unconscious Velvet for a couple of seconds. After that, he calmly walked towards the flute that he had knocked out of Velvet's hands before.

Picking it up and placing it near him, the masked boy put his hands in his pockets and walked away with Behemoth. After a couple more seconds, Velvet regained consciousness. Lisha was baffled by the decision made by the boy with the mask, but she wasn't about to complain. Glancing over at Velvet who was starting to get up, Lisha readied her Legion and aimed them all at the guard squad chief.

Slowly, Velvet called out to the masked boy, "Wh-what did you… Do to me…?" Upon inspecting himself closely, he noticed that his body was in a much more stable condition than it had been mere minutes before.

"Let's just say… That I'm leaving this all to you… Now stop stalling and take care of those cannons surrounding you…" The masked boy said indifferently, "Behemoth and I are out of here… I can't take the risk of being confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki so soon… So… I guess this is farewell for now… If you win this battle of course…" After finishing his talk with Velvet, the young boy climbed onto Behemoth and the monster sped off at an incredible speed.

Soon, their figures were nowhere to be seen. Lisha didn't question how they disappeared so suddenly, she only hoped that they didn't come back. Turning to Velvet, she hardened her glare at him and pointed all the Legion cannons at the guard squad chief. Said chief smirked before he moved unexpectedly with incredible agility, three of the armaments hit him but it didn't damage Velvet too badly.

"Kuh! Just what was that drug?! You were definitely not this powerful before!" Lisha angrily questioned Velvet, who wore a cocky smile on his face as he backed away from her.

"To be truthful Your Highness, even I don't know what it was he did to me… But I don't care! Because now I know for sure that I can destroy you sheltered young ladies! Hatch out, eggs!" Velvet placed the flute on his mouth once more, only this time there was no one to stop him from summoning the Abyss, a harsh dissonance sounded from the rough earth as Gargoyles started to come out of the bubbles left behind by the large slime Abyss.

"Such a number… We have never fought more than two Abyss' at the same time before…"

"What do we do…? Should we call for help…?"

"I think we ought to retreat and form some sort of new strategy…"

There were about a total of about thirty Gargoyles floating in the sky, and an enemy force of about one hundred twenty Drag Knights. No matter which angle the situation was observed at, it was impossible for a victory. Lisha grit her teeth and readied Legion again, but before she could open fire a member of the "Knight Squadron" called out to her in a panic.

"Princess Lisha! Please, we must prepare for withdrawal! A fight at this level will only end in our defeat!"

The princess of the New Kingdom just shook her head at the worry of her comrade, "I'm sorry, but that seems to be impossible. The enemy can take to the sky just as easily as we can, even if we fly back to Cross Field, they will just fly over the wall, we have no choice but to fight them right here and now," even with the odds stacked against her, Lisha looked on with determination.

 _This is what big brother would have done, so I can do this too._

"B-but, we will gain time to form a new plan! At the very least, you, the princess of this country can escape and not die here. For the sake of the people of the New Kingdom, please go!" Another member urged Lisha, but once again, she shook her head in disagreement.

"Do you mean, that surviving is also the duty of a princess? If that's the case, then I guess I'm not fit to be a princess after all," with those words spoken out loud, Lisha gazed up at the mass of enemies in front her, "Surviving because of someone else's sacrifice, extolling someone's death as heroic, doing at least one speech to the citizens who survived and being exposed to applause… I'm not good at, I'm good at any of that."

"I'm going to fight for the sake of this country, so don't try to stop me, Nokuto, return to Cross Field and notify the instructors about this, the rest of you who can fight, cover me. Go down just a little bit so you won't get hit Legion," Lisha commanded, the "Knight Squadron" members could hear the clear resolve in her words and decided to abide by the orders of their princess.

"Yes, roger," Nokuto's short reply came after Lisha finished speaking, the first year turned around and glided towards Cross Field while the other officer cadets readied themselves for battle. The ones that could anyway.

"Now let's play, you traitors," Lisha said with a strong and dignified voice, Velvet scoffed upon hearing her words of confidence.

"That is quite the foolish mouth you have, Princess Lisesharte," the guard squad commander pushed his lips against the flute once more. Velvet smiled inwardly to himself soon after.

::

::

"Nokuto has sent me a message about the current war situation, but I will go and confirm at a long distance," the students who were staying on standby fell upon hearing Krulcifer's report. She was able to bring fast reports in thanks to her Divine Drag Ride "Fafnir".

"Should they withdraw back to Cross Field? Or fight back? It is necessary to decide this now, the enemy is starting to close in at an alarming rate," Krulcifer continued on, the grave expressions on the students coupled with the heavy silence inside the Machine Dragon Hangar made Ichigo feel extremely frustrated.

According to Krulcifer's report, a man who inherited the will of the Old Empire had brought an army of Drag Knights and Abyss' to fight for him. Additionally, he was also a defense squad commander, which meant that his skill was not to be underestimated. Ichigo scoffed internally at that though, the young teenager bet that he could beat him with his eyes closed.

Regardless, the biggest military power of Cross Field, the "Knight Squadron", was on the verge of annihilation. This information was processed by Ichigo as a clear sign that he had to go and find Lisha, since she was no doubt leading the officer cadets into battle. He clenched his Sword Device tightly in frustration.

When he finally decided to leave and head to battle, he found Airi waiting for him there, "Where do you intend to go… Ichigo?" She asked softly, already seeing the clear resolve in his eyes, "You're still injured, I'm sorry, I know how much Princess Lisha means to you but… At this point, it would be much better if I allowed Big Brother to go instead, even if he can't use his other sword, so please, you can't leave!" Airi pleaded to him, but Ichigo only shook his head and looked at her with a guilty expression.

The ex Soul Reaper unsheathed his black and white Sword Device, walking up to Airi, he placed his hand on her shoulder and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, it's going to be alright, everything will be okay Airi, so don't go worrying over me," Airi grabbed his arm before he could leave and looked at him with the most pleading expression Ichigo had ever seen before.

"You can't do it Ichigo! How can you tell me not to worry over you when only a week ago you almost died! You have already done so much for this country, and even if it is someone like you Ichigo, going to the battlefield with so many enemies aiming to kill you is insanity!" The silver haired girl shouted at him with an uncontrolled voice completely unlike her, but Ichigo wasn't going to back down.

"You may not know about this Airi, but, I'm a pretty insane guy, jumping right into the heat of battle is my specialty, there's no one who's better than me at it," Ichigo told her with a warm smile, "Also, tell Lux and Krulcifer to prepare their Drag Rides, they're going to be rescuing Lisha while I beat the shit out of that rebel army," Ichigo calmly walked past Airi and took a deep breath before he summoned his Pura Draco.

::

::

A fierce combat was unfolding in the wasteland of a battlefield. Thirty metallic flying type Abyss, Gargoyles, unleashed a deadly attack on the "Knight Squadron" in this wasteland. But for some reason, Velvet, the man who summoned the Abyss, wasn't attacked by them at all. He looked down at them with a smirk on his face as the Gargoyles viscously attacked the "Knight Squadron".

 _Is it the power of the flute that controls the Abyss? It certainly seems so, given their controlled movements. Still, I have to find a way to beat all these Abyss!_ Lisha's breathing roughened as she poured her remaining strength into her limbs.

She perturbed the opponents with a total of sixteen Legion armaments, blocked their movements with the Divine Raiment Sprayshot, which controlled gravity, and blasted them to oblivion with Seven Heads. Lisha was in an extreme battle that used all of Tiamat's special armaments and features to the limit. She attacked and attacked, the "Knight Squadron" covering her with all their might, but still, they were outnumbered and there force was beginning to crumble.

However, Lisha pressed onward with all her might. She slowly began to reduce the enemies number little by little, but sadly, it was not enough.

"K-kuh… Haah!"

Finally, even Lisha reached her limit. Not even her own feelings could propel her forward anymore, the New Kingdom's princess' vision grew hazy and her body stopped responding to her in various ways. There were about a dozen Gargoyles left, despite not being the strongest Abyss out there, lowering her guard down would result in Lisha's doom. Gargoyles could still pack a heavy and deadly punch.

Narrowing down the Dragon Voice function to only the members of the "Knight Squadron", Lisha called out to them with an exhausted voice, "Sharis… Tillfur, are you safe?" There was one more strategy Lisha could use to win this battle.

"...I'm sorry, Princess, I have already been saved by a comrade and have begun to withdraw…" Sharis called back to Lisha with a heart full of guilt.

Tillfur responded shortly after, "Yeah… It looks like I'm at my limit too, my armaments have been blown off along with the armor of both my hands…" Tillfur, who was always the mood maker of the class, spoke in a sad tone, "Maybe… Maybe, Ichigo or Lux will come…" She added quietly, Lisha still heard it, but decided not to say anything in fear of damaging her friends heart any further.

Lisha was rather thankful to her friends who fought with her to the end, she smiled wryly and told them her final request, "You guys should withdraw, you've done more than enough here, instead, I want you to tell the instructors who are in Cross Field to come out and attack, if my aim succeeds, that is."

"Princess, Don't tell me you are going to…?" Sharis guessed Lisha's intention quickly.

"That's right, I'm going to aim at the boss who possesses that flute, if my hunch is correct, it will be a lot easier to deal with the Abyss once he is out of the equation," the petite girl voiced her intention to her fellow comrade, Sharis didn't reply back to her plan, which meant that she knew that there was no stopping Lisha from going through with it.

It was recorded that the Abyss originally had a habit of attacking things indiscriminately. The only exceptions to that record seemed to be the monster "Behemoth" who supposedly followed the orders issued to it by the boy with the mask, and the Gargoyle that had a hole in its chest. Lisha never voiced it to Ichigo in fear of worrying him, but she had a strong feeling that her older brother had been the Gargoyles target the entire time. Why he was its main target, was something Lisha definitely had to look into.

Nevertheless, the defense squad captain Velvet Barth showed no signs of getting caught up in the attacks from the "Knight Squadron" or Lisha for that matter, what bothered her the most was just how strong he got from that drug. She was already nearing her limit, that meant that she had no time to uncover his true strength. Lisha would have to charge at Velvet with everything that she had inside of her.

The princess of the New Kingdom looked at the golden flute in his hand for a brief moment, the flute itself was definitely not a Drag Rides armament. It was most likely a treasure from the ruins, and he was using it to manipulate the Abyss into doing his dirty work. I f she could do something about that flute, then the Abyss would surely lose control.

Lisha didn't have the opportunity until now, the numbers were too high before. However, those numbers had dwindled, meaning that she could engage Velvet in combat and hopefully defeat him.

"How unsightly, Lisesharte, that the likes of a bitch like you, was even allowed the chance to sit on the throne as a princess," Velvet smiled mockingly at Lisha while looking down at her. He was standing behind the Abyss' which fueled Lisha's anger at the man's cowardice.

Lisha retorted back with her own insult, "Hmm, so is it okay to say that men are just cowardly fellows who only speak strongly like that when they are in an absolutely advantageous situation huh," Lisha then thought of something that would get Velvet riled up, "If that's the case, then it's only natural that the Empire was destroyed by us women."

Velvet sneered at her while his eyes were telling a different story, "...You've some nerve, no I shall praise you for that attempt at a bluff, even though you're exhausted and your Drag Ride has begun to rampage, you are still managing a brave face, huh," he sneered at Lisa before putting his lips on the mysterious flute. A strange sound was heard once again, and the Abyss' came back behind Velvet all at once.

"As you wish Princess, I will fight you one on one, and give you a glorious death befitting of your status," Velvet summoned a large blade and held it over his head, he smirked and made his way towards Lisha at an astounding speed.

Velvet, the man who inherited the will of the Arcadia Empire, and Lisesharte, the princess who became the face of the New Kingdom.

The deciding battle between these two opposing factions was finally unfolding.

 _END_

 **AN: The reason that this story has not been updated in forever was mainly because of school and a lack of motivation. But don't worry, because I am going back to my regular schedule or something along those lines. Chapter ten part two will be the conclusion to this first arc and the following chapter will start the "Krulcifer Arc", so look forward to that!**


	11. Rebel Army Part lll: Protect

**Chapter 10 Part Two**

 **AN: Finally, after one thousand years, we've reached the finale of the first arc!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

::

::

Heavy footsteps could be heard as a metal door opened to a dimly lit room. As the door closed, glass shattering could be heard along with heavy breathing.

"Damnit! Damn all of them! Why didn't it work out the way I wanted it too? This is bullshit…!" A boy with a mask shouted, "If that stupid rebel commander didn't interfere, then I could've ripped those girls to pieces! Why, Master? Why would you set me up with someone so utterly stupid?!" He threw his mask off and began to throw random things around.

Master turned his head in the direction of the angry boy and calmly smiled, "Why are you so mad at me when you are the one who chose to come back?" He asked patiently, like a parent explaining to a child their wrongdoing. The boy with the mask fell silent when faced with the question from his master.

"...Because I didn't want Ichigo Kurosaki to know about me…" The masked boy said quietly, "Master, why the hell is it so hard to kill a bunch of pathetic girls? Behemoth was more than enough for them, but that asshole Velvet decided to interfere, why Master?!" The young boy shouted with a childish frustration to his tone. Master simply smirked at his disciple's anger.

"But now you know what not to do when invading the New Kingdom right? You now know what happens when you let power completely corrupt your thinking, I paired you up with that useless pile of trash so you could learn from him and launch an attack miles better than anything that excuse of a rebel army could conjure up," the masked boy brightened up a little bit upon hearing what his Master's opinion on Velvet Barth and his rebel army. He walked over to a comfortable looking chair and absentmindedly sat on it as he mulled over today's events.

"I'm still mad Master… They know… They know about Behemoth and I… But as long as he doesn't find out… Then I'm fine…" The masked boy said in an unstable manner, however, Master paid no mind to this in the slightest and instead nodded his head in agreement. The masked boy suddenly stood up and walked over to his mask crookedly. He picked it up and began to wipe off any dirt that was on it, yet he did so quietly and efficiently.

"I'm… S-sorry…" The masked boy whispered brokenly, it was unclear who exactly he was saying this too. He slowly walked back to his chair and continued to clean it quietly. Master sensed guilt and sadness oozing from him, and he grinned comfortingly at the young boy in an effort to reassure him.

"Don't feel sad, because I am here for you…" Master said comfortingly, the young boy looked at him with eyes full of grief and brokenness. Master extended his hand to him and the masked boy reached out with his own hand and held it tightly.

 _Don't feel sad, because I am here for you!_

Master spoke quietly to him, "You can confide in me, I will take all of your pain and heal the wounds that reside inside of your heart," the masked boy looked at him for a couple of heartbeats before tears started trailing down his otherwise emotionless face.

The young boy didn't make a sound as the tears leaked out of his eyes, "Even… Even when… I fail…? Will you… Still heal my pain?" He said this as if he wasn't crying, there was no emotion in his barely audible voice. He kept his head down while gripping Master's hand tightly, and soon a quiet sob escaped from his mouth. But this time, it sounded more feminine than before.

"Yes, I will always heal your pain… Because I…"

"Will always be proud of you, _Himeru…"_

::

::

"Something's off…" Ichigo murmured quietly once he exited the hangar. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was just… Not right. The young teenager held his Sword Device right in front of his face, but before he could summon his Divine Drag Ride, he saw something that surprised him greatly.

Instead of his face being reflected on the shiny surface of the Sword Device that could summon the Pura Draco, it was someone else that looked nothing like him or anyone he knew for that matter.

In the reflection, a man with snow white hair that went to his shoulders and a sickly looking complexion stared back at him. He was young, from what Ichigo could tell, and he had pale blue eyes that were mostly obscured by his hair, but surprisingly enough, the ex Soul Reaper could sense a strong will of justice in those eyes of his. He also knew for a fact that he had no recollection of ever meeting anyone that looked like this man, however, there was a certain part of him that felt like he had at least seen him before.

Out of nowhere, a pitch black mist covered his vision and he felt his mind blank out.

 _::_

 _::_

 _There was ground below him, and pitch black mist everywhere around Ichigo. When the young teenager tried to move his body, he noticed that his body was restrained by a cloth that looked similar to the cloth on Zangetsu while in Shikai. Only his left hand, his nose, and eyes were free of the cloth._

 _But Ichigo didn't feel Zangetsu's presence in the slightest, not even the Hollow whom he despised so much._

 _Being rooted to the ground, Ichigo turned his head in both directions and tried to see if there was anything besides him here. Suddenly, the black mist receded away and Ichigo found himself looking at what appeared to be a confrontation between two people. The terrain also changed to that of an empty looking garden, there were hardly any flowers, and most of the grass looked brittle and dead._

" _...That in itself is a pretty harsh thing to say don't you think? I even tried to form a compromise but you still refuse to listen…!" Ichigo snapped his head in the direction of the calm yet evil voice, it was a voice Ichigo would never be able to forget…_

 _The man's face was mostly shrouded in the same pitch black mist as before, except for everything below his nose. He had similar hair to Ichigo, but it was shorter and more neatly cut. This man was also wearing what appeared to be a variation of the robes the Espada wore under Aizen's rule._

 _His outer robe was white, while the inner part of his clothing was completely black, his belt was black as well. He was wearing the traditional Espada clothing, and his sandals design was that of a typical Soul Reaper's._

 _The same man he had seen in the Pura Draco's reflection about ten ml away from Ichigo shouted back angrily, "Compromise? You're not doing anything but trying to satisfy your own desires! You use people, and you throw them away right after! You've become another Sosuke Aizen!" The young teenager felt a flash of alarm when he heard the name of his long time enemy._

 _The sickly man's rant was not yet over though, "Society is in chaos right now! Everyone lives in fear of being killed the moment they step outside of their homes! *Cough*... Soon, this will all be just another Hueco Mundo! Do you truly want that, elder brother? These people aren't just pawns for you to toy around with! They have lives they want to live, so stop acting like you're helping them!"_

 _The older brother merely looked at the sickly man with an amused smile, "Ah, but you see, unlike Sosuke Aizen, I am truly helping these people, I give them options that benefit them, so isn't it only natural that they be in my debt for me to call on them for a favor?" The sickly man looked even more angered by what his brother was saying, he coughed again before noticing two figures standing behind his brother._

 _The older brother turned away from the younger brother and walked slowly over to the two figures that were standing behind him, "But it's not like I'm ignoring your words either, my precious younger brother, I am trying to help the people in need, and these two are victims of what is transpiring right now in society," the older brother then laughed, "Could you believe it, younger brother? These two came to me, I didn't come to them, and their purpose for coming to me was for a better life, and I am here to provide that for them."_

 _One of the two figures stepped out, he looked to be around Ichigo's age and held a scared look in his eye, "I-I heard that you could give power to those who need it, some sort of spiritual power that you can awaken from an object that you hold dear to you," Ichigo perked up at this, "So here, this is a bracelet that I've had since I was a little kid, please sir, grant me power so I can protect my parents!" The man begged the older brother._

 _The second figure also stepped out, he was a man around thirty or forty, and he had a rough look to him, "I was once a soldier of the army, but an injury caused me to retire early, however, the other day, I was attacked by some of those 'Dragon Fighters' as they call themselves, no one came out to help me nor did I have any power to do anything myself, so I was stuck there while they nearly beat me to death," the middle aged man said with an angry look, "I need the power you can grant so I can show those people up next time they cross me."_

 _The orange haired boy had a bad feeling as to where this was going, instantly the younger brother shouted desperately at the two men, "Don't do it! You may think that he's helping you, and for a while, your lives may improve, but you will forever be in his service till he decides that you've done your part! Once that happens, you will be thrown away like trash and die a painful death with betrayal clawing at your heart! Please, don't give in!"_

 _The sickly brother coughed and and wheezed before continuing, "Life may be hard right now but things will get better! Dragon Fighters will be forced to stop oppressing people, and the 'heretics' that my brother commands will be put to a stop as well! If you give in, you've dug your own grave!" His pleas went ignored, and the two men bowed in front of the older brother._

 _Before the older brother could finish, the scene transformed into something horrifying. Ichigo gazed around in shock as he saw the scene in front of him, there were people fighting everywhere, some were being oppressed, and others, oppressing._

 _Medieval buildings of much older design surrounded Ichigo. He had seen some of these designs in history books before, but they were from about one hundred to two hundred years ago. However, the orange haired teenager had little time to think about that, since he heard a loud scream and turned his head to see a group of people wearing Drag Rides attacking another group of people with mysterious powers that came from certain objects they held._

 _A man cut down another man, and was brutally stabbed by a woman soon after. Ordinary citizens holding knives were desperately trying to protect themselves from a group of furious Drag Knights, but these people were obviously no knights; they were barbarians with too much power._

 _Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw the older brother appear out of nowhere, and before he knew it, the people with the mysterious power and the Drag Knights suddenly fell to the ground with their powers gone._

 _In an instant, he appeared behind everyone with an evil and calm smile, a smile very reminiscent of Aizen himself, "For those who abuse their power, I offer them the choice to plead innocent," he sent a twisted smile at the Drag Knights and the group with the mysterious power, "And for those who are the victims of this oppression and abuse, I offer them the choice of revenge, go on… You can kill them if you desire it, bring them justice…" the ex Soul Reaper widened his eyes in surprise at how much more crueler the older brother sounded compared to when Ichigo fought him._

 _The orange haired teen looked on to see what the civilians and other victims would do, and to his horror, they raised their weapons and started to chase their oppressors down with a mad glare in their eyes. The Drag Knights and mysterious fighters pleaded with the civilians and victims but to no avail, and one by one, the oppressed cut down the oppressors until the road was stained with blood, which made Ichigo feel sick._

' _W-what the hell… Is this… What happened in the past?' Ichigo thought shakily, however, the young teenager had no time to relax before the same mist from before changed the landscape again. But there was something wrong this time, the black mist started to swirl around uncontrollably before eventually mixing with a black and red mist. Ichigo noticed that he could see the same empty garden from the first scene, but the mist obscured too much of his vision for him to see anything clearly._

 _Just as Ichigo thought that this crazy mist would never disappear, it stopped swirling violently and eventually cleared away. Afterwards, an unsettling pitch black void surrounded Ichigo. To be honest, the orange haired teen would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared right now, he had witnessed the horrors that befell the world in the past and he had also gained some new knowledge on his long time enemy. Furthermore, this empty void was not helping Ichigo feel relaxed in the slightest._

" _I see, so we're finally able to meet again," a sickly but at the same time strong voice reached out to him. It was the younger brother from the vision Ichigo just had, "I really wanted to show you more, give you a better understanding of what you're actually going up against, but alas, it can't be helped if he's in the way," Ichigo looked at the younger brother confused, but he couldn't use his mouth, so there was no real way to ask him about it._

 _The sickly brother was slowly revealing himself through the pitch blackness, and with him interacting with Ichigo like this, the young teenager couldn't help but feel that this younger brother really did have a strong sense of justice. It almost reminded Ichigo of Lux, but the younger brother seemed much more… Pure. Maybe honest was a better word to describe him, the orange haired teen guessed that his kindness must've been somewhere around Orihime's level, and that was seriously saying something since Ichigo was judging that based off of what little he had witnessed of him._

 _But the younger brother's appearance still didn't put Ichigo's mind at ease, he was very unsettled by this dream he was having, if he could call it that. Suddenly, the younger brother reached his hand out towards the young teenager._

" _Don't worry, you may not have the fate shattering power that you used to possess, but you aren't powerless Ichigo, Bahamut Synthesis is your power now, it's your friend…" The orange haired boy reached out with his own hand and the younger brother grasped his hand firmly._

" _Ichigo… You are not alone…"_

::

::

"Wha…!" Ichigo stumbled for a second or two before he regained his footing, "What the hell… Just happened?" He looked around for a moment and realized that he wasn't in his dream or vision anymore, which he was pretty thankful for. He sighed in relief and looked around again in case anybody saw him, but no one did.

The orange haired boy proceeded to summon his Drag Ride, and felt no abnormalities with it. Furthermore, with the state of his body currently, it shouldn't be possible that he was feeling this good while equipped with the Pura Draco, a Drag Ride that sapped the pilot's stamina incredibly fast. Ichigo took off to the sky in an instant once he remembered why he was leaving in the first place.

 _How long was I out for? Crap, I need to get to Lisha, I've spent enough time stalling..._ Ichigo thought with a growing feeling of urgentness. He started flying towards the battlefield, but then realized that he could try sending Lisha a message through Dragon Voice. Ichigo knew that his little sister was probably in grave danger and may not be able to send a message back but at this point he didn't care.

"Lisha, I'm coming to save you! I know you probably don't want me to come and help because you want to prove to yourself that you're worthy of being a princess, but that doesn't matter right now! So please, hang in there until I arrive!" Ichigo said with a voice tinged with anxiety, he got a response rather quickly.

"Thank you, Ichigo but…" Lisha's voice sounded shaky, like she was about to cry, "I don't… I don't deserve to be saved, so please, just… G-go ba-back, I-Ichigo…" The young teen grit his teeth when Lisha's voice changed and became much more unstable, he thought that he could hear a faint sob at the end too.

Ichigo almost yelled back at her but managed to control his voice, "What do you mean Lisha?! That you don't deserve to be saved, what the hell do you mean by that?! Lisha, why-"

"I gave up Ichigo… F-five years ago… I gave up and joined the Empire… I'm so sorry for keeping this from you… Big Brother…"

::

::

 _A few minutes before_

Lisha coughed and charged at Velvet, who was wearing an overly cocky expression on his face, "A pathetic coward like you is someone I will easily trample!" The princess of the New Kingdom declared with confidence, the imperial guard squad commander's eye twitched for a moment when he heard that declaration.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? You, a pathetic princess who doesn't even deserve to be on the throne in the first place?" Velvet retorted, Lisha summoned all the strength she could muster and fired at Velvet the moment the two came into close proximity with each other.

Velvet blocked the attack by putting his sword in front of him at the last second, and didn't seem to take any kind of damage from the attack either. Wearing a cocky smile, Velvet rushed in at Lisha with an intent to finish the battle in a single attack.

 _Fool! I've got you right where I want you, time to say goodbye Velvet!_ Lisha thought triumphantly, the Legion armaments had been positioned all around Velvet, so it was in her advantage if he came charging in. Unbeknownst to her, Velvet had already seen this coming and prepared an attack that the princess of the New Kingdom did not see coming.

In an instant, Lisha felt her Tiamat sink to the ground. When she tried to move her Divine Drag Ride, it wouldn't respond at all. Even her legion came crashing to the ground, Lisha coughed up blood and looked up to see Velvet giving her a toothy grin.

"Hahahaha! So, what was that about crushing a pathetic coward like me princess?" Velvet taunted, "Since I'm feeling quite generous today, I'll let you in on a secret, what I just used was a technique called Quick Draw, an attack that combines mind and body control operation to unleash a powerful unseen attack! This technique took me five years to master and the payoff was well worth the effort!" Velvet grinned maniacally as he continued on.

"Along with that drug I was given, there was no hope for your victory in the first place, you bitch of a princess!" Suddenly, Velvet leaned down and ripped Lisha's pilot suit, exposing a slave mark just below her abdomen, "Ah yes! To think that the princess of the New Kingdom would have the crest of the Old Empire on her! Ah, seeing this brings back so much nostalgia, I still remember the day I put that mark on you! Yes, it was me, Lisesharte! The one who ordered that crest to be put on you!"

A terrible memory clouded Lisha's mind upon hearing those words. She was in chains, screaming and crying as she desperately resisted to the best of her ability. The princess of the New Kingdom recalled seeing Velvet's cruel smile, and the pain she felt when the mark of the Old Empire was tattooed onto her. Lisha felt her throat clog up and her body froze.

Lisha's blood went cold and she raised a soundless scream, all the while with her face covered in terror. "Hahaha! Where is Ichigo Kurosaki now huh? Oh wait, you probably stopped him from entering the battle didn't you?" Velvet berated her, "A bitch who carries the symbol of the Old Empire should never go against my rebel army! I can't wait to see Ichigo Kurosaki's face when he finds out about this, then again, by the time he does you will already be a plaything for my men! After that, I'll use you as a hostage and then throw your corpse into the castle before I tear it down!"

Tears were already forming at the edges of Lisha's eyes at the thought of what Velvet would do to her after this battle ended. She was about to let the tears spill until she heard a very familiar voice yell at her through Dragon Voice.

"Lisha, I'm coming to save you! I know you probably don't want me to come and help because you want to prove to yourself that you're worthy of being a princess, but that doesn't matter right now! So please, hang in there until I arrive!" The princess of the New Kingdom held back a sob upon hearing her older brother's voice, despite the fact that he was injured and in no condition to fight on the battlefield, Ichigo was still trying to save her anyway.

 _I'm so sorry big brother, why do things have to end up like this?_

::

::

 _Present_

"W-what are you talking about Lisha…? I don't get it… I saved you, didn't I? What the hell is going on Lisha?!" Ichigo yelled back, confused and angry. What his adoptive sister said hadn't made any sense to him, Lisha had never told him anything about joining the Empire before he rescued her, so what exactly was she talking about?

 _What if she was lying? At that time, I was searching for Alma day in and day out, and I was completely distraught while doing so. So, is it possible that Lisha hid this information from me so that I wouldn't burden myself with even more guilt?_ If Ichigo took into account the feeling Lisha harbored within herself in regards to being a princess of the New Kingdom, then this idea was very plausible.

"I'm sorry, Lisha… It's my fault that you shouldered this guilt all by yourself for so many years, right? It's because I was so focused on finding Almatea, that you didn't want to burden me with more guilt, so in your own way, you tried to protect me… When I should've been protecting you," Ichigo said sorrowfully, an emotion that was hardly ever heard from him.

"Lisha, tell me everything, there's no reason for you to hide anything anymore alright?" The orange haired teen questioned, after a couple of seconds he got his answer.

Lisha's own sorrow reached him through the tone of her voice, "Big brother, you were so sad during your search for Alma, I couldn't bring myself to tell you what really happened, but now I guess it is time…" She paused and steeled herself for what was to come, "The Old Empire… They tattooed me with a slave mark as proof that I was now theirs… Because Father abandoned me, I lost all hope, I couldn't even kill myself, so… I joined the Old Empire and was trained as an assassin," Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat once he heard that.

"I had no worth, but even so… Somewhere, I prayed with all my heart, that Father would rescue me… And as for you Ichigo, some of the soldiers of the Empire told me you had died, so Father was my only hope… Until he abandoned me… But despite all these things, I really… Really wanted to be a princess…! Even though I was a worthless existence by the time the coup succeeded, I still wanted to be a princess everyone could be proud of…!" Large tears were running down Lisha's face while she said this, and even Ichigo knew that she was crying.

Ichigo held his head low, and slowly wiped his eyes. Opening them fully with a newfound resolve, he raced towards the battlefield with.

"I won't abandon you, because I think you're a great princess."

::

::

Lisha weakly smiled while tears were pooling out of her eyes, the quiet words Ichigo had murmured to her had been taken to heart, and she was able to smile before defeat rained down on her.

Velvet stood above her with a savage grin on his face, he licked his lips disgustingly and said, "If I were you, I'd save my tears for the kinds of things that are going to be done to you after this battle, stupid bitch!" Out of nowhere, a sword flew past his head, grazing his cheek in the process. Velvet turned back to Lisha, who was missing her Sword Device, and yelled at her in a voice filled with rage.

"You idiotic, worthless, bitch! You dare cut me even when you're completely helpless like this?! That's it, I won't even make you suffer a fate of being my soldiers plaything after this battle, I'll violate you and break your mind right fucking now!" Velvet put his sword in one hand and left the other one free, Lisha closed her eyes and braced herself for the immense pain she was going to experience.

Which never happened.

"H-huh?! Wh-why… Are you here?!" Velvet suddenly screamed in terror, his only answer was a hard kick to his side which sent him flying away by a few ml.

Lisha opened her eyes to see Ichigo standing in front of her, a fear inducing glare in his eyes, "Damn bastard, you think you're so tough with that fancy ass army of yours huh?" Ichigo growled in a deathly quiet voice.

When Velvet scrambled to his feet and faced Ichigo once more, he saw a sight that struck utter terror into him. Ichigo's left eye had a black sclera and a yellow iris, while his other eye had a little bit of black flowing through it as well.

His face was almost blank, but the angry glare in his eyes put more fear into Velvet's heart than any Abyss could. The imperial guard squad commander was losing his confidence by the second, and the battle still hadn't started. That was the magnitude of the pressure someone like Ichigo Kurosaki could emit.

 _Big brother… How can you make yourself look this terrifying?_ Lisha thought, she gulped when Ichigo gripped his blade and entered a stance.

Ichigo took his hand off of his Drag Ride's control stick, and made a 'come over here' gesture to Velvet, "Let me show you the power of the strongest in the New Kingdom... Whatever the hell your name is," Velvet gritted his teeth and raised an angry yell in retaliation.

"Fine! I'll show you the might of Velvet Barth! The man who will take your damn life! But don't worry, because before you die, I'll make sure your bitch of a sister is thoroughly violated right before your damn eyes!" Ichigo grinned slightly and charged at Velvet, who also charged with a smirk of his own.

Technically speaking, Ichigo was still heavily injured from the battle before, so it was in Velvet's favor that he decided to charge in. Lisha held her breath as the Drag Knights closed in on each other, while she believed that her brother could win; she also couldn't ignore the fact that he was still in no shape or form to be fighting in a death battle like this.

"I'll crush you with the same technique I used on that bitch over-"

Scorching pain, pain that Velvet had never experienced before, rocketed through him. He stumbled while trying to stay standing, and slowly, he turned his head to the source of the pain; which was his arm.

Or what used to be his arm, which was now just a bloody stub. Laying a few ml away from him, was both his Drag Ride's arm as well as his own. Ichigo had decided the battle in one attack, one attack was all it took to bring down Velvet Barth.

Standing a few feet behind him, Ichigo spoke up with no emotion in his voice, his small grin from a few moments before gone, "Let that be a lesson to you, Velvet Barth. Nobody hurts Lisha, calls her a bitch, and threatens to rape her as long as I'm alive, that severed arm was just retaliation. Besides, you really think that using Quick Draw against a guy who's been using it since he was twelve is a good idea?" He turned his head and looked at Velvet with cold eyes.

"A-aahhh… AAAAAAAaaAAAaaAAAAHHHHHHH! AGH, O-OWW… F-FUCK YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI! I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO GET MY FUCKING REVENGEEEEE!" Velvet screamed at the top of his lungs, Ichigo looked relatively unaffected by this proclamation.

"Sorry to say this Velvet, but that's not happening, it'll never happen, because I'm stronger than you could ever be," Ichigo kicked off the ground and swung his Luna Espada at Velvet's shoulder, striking the Force Core. Velvet's armor dispelled and he fell to the ground while clutching his arm, the orange haired teen standing above him with a chilly glare, abandoning his pride and everything he stood for, Velvet began to beg for mercy.

"Uaahhhh…! Pl-please spare my life! I swear I will do anything you ask of me if it means keeping my life! Please! Please spare me Ichigo Kurosaki…!" Velvet screamed and beg for mercy, but the glare in Ichigo's eyes never changed.

Slowly, the ex Soul Reaper raised his Luna Espada above Velvet, who was screaming in terror with tears running down his face. "Goodbye, Velvet Barth, let's hope you have a more fulfilling life next time…" Ichigo deathly quiet voice reached Velvet's ears, but before the killing blow landed, Lisha intervened.

"Big brother stop! Don't let it control you, you're better than this!" Lisha cried out, Ichigo snapped out of his trance and his eyes returned to their usual colour. He looked at Lisha and then Velvet, the orange haired teen sighed and lowered his sword. Velvet had passed out by now, so he wasn't going anywhere anytime sooner, unless the rebel army he was commanding could get him away.

Looking at the rebel army that was still in the sky, Ichigo took a deep breath and flew to them. He sent a smile towards Lisha, who looked worried out of her mind, and braced himself for the upcoming fight.

The rebels probably thought that Ichigo was stupid, because they only sent seven Drag Knights at him. He smiled and charged at them full force, the rebels let out a war cry as they engaged in combat.

Immediately, three of them were downed, all thanks to Quick Draw. The remaining four surrounded Ichigo and opened fire all at once, the ex Soul Reaper dodged most of the bullets and fired his Cero Metralleta which ended them. He had little time to rest though, since the enemy clearly wanted to overwhelm him with numbers.

A batch of Drag Knights charged at him once more, but Ichigo was done playing around. The rebels stopped approaching him when they felt the air around them heat up at an unimaginable rate.

"Daybreak."

Ichigo murmured those words with a feral look in eye, and the temperature around him soared to scorching degrees. He threw himself headfirst into the middle of the enemy forces and began to take them down at an astonishing rate.

The orange haired teen took down the rebel Drag Knights with relative ease, his main strategy was to use Quick Draw and end them as fast as possible. Ichigo also knew that his body wasn't going to hold out for long, but he was sure to take out a good amount of them before he backed down.

Five Drag Ride's were approaching fast, and Ichigo swung his sword in an arc and unleashed a technique that he had been wanting to test out: Violent Flare. It released a concentrated and intense heat wave from the tip of Ichigo's Luna Espada, and it was most effective with a group such as this.

The five rebel army members were thrown off by the unbearable heat that suddenly struck them, and for a moment, their movements dulled to a shocking degree. Ichigo took full advantage of this opening and took the five of them down with a powered up Quick Draw attack.

"Huff… Huff… Damn, I'm beat, I guess it's time to let that dumbass take care of things here…" Ichigo smiled slightly and looked behind him, "Took you long enough, did your sister really give you that much trouble?" The man who he sent a teasing smile to was none other than Lux Arcadia, a former prince of the Old Empire and his best friend. Currently, he was clad in his Wyvern's blue armor, but he had his right hand on his black Sword Device.

Lux smiled sheepishly and said, "Airi is just over protective since we're imperial family members, that's all. I think the only reason she even let me go is because you went, so I have to thank you for that one I guess," Lux looked at him with a playful smile and then turned to the rebel army with a determined expression now etched onto his face.

Ichigo smiled slightly and descended to the ground right in front of Lisha. Lux unsheathed his black Sword Device and calmly chanted the words needed to summon Bahamut. Then, he put a hand on his Sword Device and activated his Divine Raiment.

"Reload on Fire."

He waited for the Drag Knights of the rebel army to approach him first, and then, he defeated all of them in an instant through a different technique: Quick Shot. It was a technique that saw through the opponent's preliminary movements using Reload on Fire and dealt a high speed attack accordingly. Lux was making quick work of the rebel army, and Lisha stared in shock at the way he so easily flew into the heart of the enemy's troops and dealt away with them regardless.

In addition, Lux too was skilled in using Quick Draw, and with Bahamut's Divine Raiment, it was a lethal attack that could deal a hefty amount of damage on anyone. Ichigo smiled seeing Lisha so confused and decided to give her some insight on who Lux really was.

"That right there is the true strength of Lux Arcadia, his Divine Raiment is something even I fear Lisha. It's called Reload on Fire, and it compresses time," Ichigo looked at the sky with a solemn face, "This is the power of the warrior who destroyed the Old Empire, it wasn't me, it was him. Lux is the Black Hero, the 'Weakest Undefeated'."

The fight was nearly over, and some rebel troops were already retreating, "Lux! It's done, you can come back down now!" Lux looked at Ichigo for a moment before dropping to the ground, literally. The ex Soul Reaper dashed over to his silver haired companion in alarm, but thankfully managed to catch him just in the nick of time.

"Dumbass, you shouldn't have used your Divine Raiment so much…" Despite his words, Ichigo couldn't help but smile at today's victory, "Alright Lisha, let's get back to the academy-" suddenly, Ichigo, who was still carrying Lux, dropped to the ground in both a funny and shocking manner.

Lisha walked over to them and sighed as she saw some Drag Knights of the Knight Squadron above her, "Jeez Ichigo, you really are a clumsy big brother… But even so, you're the best sibling someone could ever have…" She rubbed her eyes a little bit before smiling brightly.

"But your scowling is still a problem."

::

::

Ichigo awoke in the infirmary with Lux right beside him. His body didn't ache all that much, but his chest hurt a little when he sat up. The first person who he saw was surprisingly Airi, and she seemed very relieved by his awakening.

"Thank goodness, I was wondering if either of you would ever wake up," Airi said with relief, then she spoke in a more scolding tone, "However, what you and Big Brother did was very dangerous, it's almost like you two don't

even care about how the rest of us feel when you do something like that…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head a little bit upon hearing that.

"At least we managed to beat the rebel army anyway, I'm pretty sure they won't be bothering us anytime soon," Ichigo replied while looking out the window, "Hey Airi, how's everyone else doing? They recovering okay?" Ichigo asked out of genuine concern, much to his surprise, Airi pouted and looked in the opposite direction.

""Oh, so you care about those girls more than the person who was looking after you and Big Brother? Hahh, you're so selfish Ichigo," Airi said with contempt in her voice, Ichigo groaned and got out of his bed since his only option was to apologize to Airi.

"Sorry Airi-" His apology was cut off by the silver haired girl.

"Just don't do it again okay?! Besides, you'll make me feel bad if you apologize with such a face!" Airi exclaimed with a blush, Ichigo was rather confused by her sudden change of attitude but he didn't look into it any further.

Just then, Lisha, Krulcifer, Philuffy, and the Triad barged into the infirmary. They all looked relatively okay, which relieved Ichigo. Lisha looked happy to see him, Krulcifer kept a small smile on her face from behind the blonde haired girl, Philuffy looked absent minded as usual, and the Triad were just being themselves. Which meant teasing, and lot's of it.

Tillfur was the first one to tease him, "So Ichigo, what kind of naughty things were you about to do with Airi hm? I mean, Lukkuchi is asleep over there and it's just you and Airi…" The orange haired teen's face went bright red, but the torture wasn't over.

"Oh dear Ichigo, to think that you would make a move on your best friend's little sister! Good thing Lux isn't awake right?" Sharis added, Ichigo was seriously hoping Lux wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Yes. Ichigo is actually a pervert who wants to go after his best friends little sister because that turns him on-" Ichigo could not let that sentence be continued by Nokuto.

"Will you three just lay off for _one damn second_!" Ichigo shouted with a pissed off look, now realizing that they had gone a little too far, the Triad were desperately making petty excuses to save themselves from Ichigo's wrath.

As Ichigo was giving the Triad a piece of his mind, someone poked his shoulder from behind, the person turned out to be Lux, who did not look too happy. Actually, he looked like he wanted to stab the orange haired teen, which made Ichigo gulp with nervousness.

Lux calmly smiled with a shadow hanging above his eyes, "Hey Ichigo… What's this about you trying to seduce my little sister? Because if you are, I will not hesitate to cut you down right here and now," to make matters even worse, Lisha joined in on the fiasco.

"Hey big brother… I know you're not like that but… I can't help but feel-"

"EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE GODDAMN SECOND!"

No more teasing, no more accusations, and no more arguments. Everyone in the room fell silent for a little bit, until Philuffy broke said silence by saying, "Ichi is pretty mad right now, do you want some cake?"

"...Thank you Philuffy, I appreciate your kindness," Ichigo calmly replied back, Lisha looked at him confused out of her mind, Krulcifer stared at the two of them with a blank expression, the Triad were just standing to the side, and Lux was staring with his mouth agape.

"How can you be so calm all of a sudden?!" Lux asked incredulously, Ichigo stared back at him with a deadpan look on his face.

"Because Philuffy is chill."

End of discussion.

Out of nowhere, Airi coughed and began to speak with a major blush coating her face, "A-anyway… Th-the Pr-principal wanted to s-see you two… So I suggest the both of you rest up a little bit before going there," she finished.

Ichigo's heart sank, he didn't want to be around Principal Relie for various reasons. One of those reasons being her intense infatuation with him, something he really did not want Lux or Lisha seeing. _If she went full Yoruichi in front of Lisha…_ The ex Soul Reaper did not want to continue on that train of thought.

 _Well, Airi did say that we could rest up a bit first, so I guess I may as well do just that._

After a little bit, the group of girls along with Airi left, leaving Ichigo and Lux to themselves. Realizing that they hadn't been able to talk much since coming to the academy, Ichigo struck up a conversation.

"Hey Lux, how're you doing? You dropped like a tank after fighting that rebel army, I think we need to do a lot more endurance training for that Divine Raiment of yours," Ichigo said with a smirk, Lux nodded his head in agreement and looked at his palm for a bit.

"I agree with you on that one, even if we're at an academy like this, keeping up with our training is a priority," Lux said, "It's just that you've been pretty injured and I don't want you to push your body too much… But I already know what you're going to say, so starting tomorrow we can train together again," he finished with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, you and I both know that some serious injuries aren't going to stop me from training, I'm the toughest guy there is," Ichigo said rather proudly, Lux let out a nervous laugh before real laughter set in. For a while, the two sat there laughing and conversing, before Lisha came back to get them.

"Hey you two! Let's go, the Principal has said that we've given the both of you enough time to rest!" Nodding their heads, both Ichigo and Lux changed their clothes quickly and followed Lisha to wherever she was taking them.

 _Actually, now that I think about it, Lisha and Airi never specified_ where _we were going exactly. Is something special going on?_ Ichigo pondered, despite what he thought of the school, he didn't want to ruin any surprises the girls had in store for him.

The group of three stopped in front of the Dining Hall, Ichigo now more sure than ever that there was going to be a surprise. Lisha even had a smile that she was trying to suppress, but it was failing pretty badly. Lux looked confused on the whole matter, yet he didn't question anything either.

As soon as Ichigo and Lux entered they were greeted with a loud…

"SURPRISE!"

The orange haired teen took a step back in confusion and surprise, his silver haired companion looked around curiously at the decorated dining hall. The tables had been cleared away to make room for one massive table in the center, numerous dishes and drinks were placed on it. There were decorations everywhere as if it was someone's birthday, and at the center of the ceiling in big bubble letters a large banner read: **CONGRATULATIONS ICHIGO AND LUX FOR YOUR OFFICIAL ENROLLMENT!**

"Well I'll be damned," Ichigo smiled slightly, "Who knew that they were planning this the entire time," Lux laughed and had a genuine look of happiness in his eyes. Ichigo knew that this was something that Lux had yearned for years on end; a place to call home.

 _And now he has something like that._

"S-so… How do you guys like it? I-I contributed quite a lot so I won't mind if you pat me on the head…" Lisha trailed off quietly, unfortunately for her, Ichigo didn't hear her because of the noise the other female students were making.

Krulcifer tapped him on the shoulder soon after, "You know Ichigo, I actually made quite a lot of the food displayed here… I could guide you to where some of my dishes are, if you don't mind," the blue haired girl said with a mischievous and teasing smile. Since Ichigo was in a fairly good mood, he agreed much to Lisha's dismay. In fact, the princess of the New Kingdom began to silently fume to herself, cursing Krulcifer for having "superior cooking abilities".

Tillfur appeared beside Lisha and suggestively whispered, "Could it be that you actually have a brother complex Lisha?" The girl in question yelled out in shock and embarrassment, with a very red face as well.

"I do not have a brother complex! Even if Ichigo is the best brother in the enitre world and I really enjoy his praises that he gives me when I'm good thatdoesnotmeanthatIhaveabrothercomplexyoupervertsgetthatoutofyourheadspleaseIwouldbereallyembarrassedifhefoundoutaboutsomethinglikethis-" Lisha covered her mouth and her face went redder than a tomato.

Ichigo stared at her from where he was with Krulcifer, "Huh?" Was all that he dumbly said.

"N-nothing," Lisha quietly replied back.

"My my, it looks like you all are having a good time!" Principal Relie cheerfully said with Philuffy beside her. Ichigo braced himself for the explanations he'd have to say to Lisha to prevent her from killing him.

"Well, I can declare that from this point on, Lux Arcadia and Ichigo Kurosaki are official students of the Royal Officer Academy, so enjoy your time here you two!" With Relie's words, the party went into full effect.

Laughter echoed everywhere, everyone conversed with one another under a cheerful atmosphere, and seeing it all happen before his eyes made Ichigo's heart warm. Suddenly, he thought that maybe staying wasn't such a bad idea…

 _Ah screw it, I'll stay. It may be for now, but I'll definitely stay unless something happens in the future._ Ichigo thought while observing the other students, he then noticed a group of girls standing to the side sending shady looks at him and Lux.

Judging from their appearance, they were most likely third years. The one that seemed to be leading the group was a girl with maroon eyes and hair, the moment Ichigo's eyes made contact with hers, he knew that he would have to keep his guard up around her.

 _Eh, who gives a shit. I'll deal with her when the time comes._ Ichigo turned away from her and made his way to Lisha, who seemed to be eagerly waiting him.

"Not bad, not bad," Ichigo said while looking around with a small and composed smile, "Hey Lisha… At first, I didn't know if I wanted to stay at this academy," he began, Lisha fell silent as he continued on.

"I mean, the girls here kind of get on my nerves, and you know that I don't really like nobles all that much… But seeing you all so happy, especially you and Lux, made something in my heart change," Lisha and Lux looked at him in surprise while the other students slowly ceased their talking, "And now I'm beginning to think that maybe this place won't be so bad to stay at."

Grasping Lisha's hand, Ichigo looked at her with a gentle smile, "I'm so proud of how strong you've become both as a lady and as a Drag Knight, that now my heart wants to stay here and watch over you… But I didn't want you to become a Drag Knight at first if I'm going to be honest Lisha…" The orange haired teen looked to the ground for a moment.

"If you became a Drag Knight of this kingdom… You'd get hurt, you might even die, and I wouldn't be able to handle that," he paused again, "So after the coup I told you to become a princess that would succeed Raffi while I protected you both from afar…"

"Yet it makes my heart warm seeing you so happy here with your friends, and now I'm happy… To aid you in that path…" Ichigo pulled Lisha into a hug, before noticing that his shoulder was wet. _Guess I was asking for this, good going Ichigo._ Pulling away, he looked at Lisha who had tears running down her face, smiling kindly he wiped away her tears slowly.

"Hey come on, I didn't mean it like that-" Ichigo was cut off by Lisha who kissed him on the cheek. Then she embraced him in a hug, which he returned with vigor. The two stayed like that for thirty seconds before they separated, with Lisha wiping away the remainder of her tears and Ichigo having a small smile on his face.

Loud cheers erupted all around and everyone dined with increased enthusiasm. Lisha stayed beside Ichigo and the two ate together with a lot of laughs included. Lux, Krulcifer, Airi, Philuffy, Principal Relie, and the Triad joined him and the group spent the night partying away.

Maybe even Zangetsu was smiling to himself in Ichigo's inner world.

 _END OF THE FIRST ARC_

 **AN: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time out of their day to read this story up to this point. I truly can't thank you all enough, and even though my writing isn't the best and at times it can be just plain bad, I will try my hardest to entertain you all with** _ **Undefeated Soul Reaper Chronicle**_ **. Also, for anyone who is interested to know, I will be making the story more original in the following arcs.**

 **So starting from the Krulcifer arc and onward, this story will be going on a more original path with some elements from the canon included. On another note, did anyone notice how I modeled Ichigo's mini speech? No? Okay then.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! :)**


	12. An Unexpected Request

**Chapter 11:**

 **An Unexpected Request**

 **AN: Hello everyone! Honestly, there's not much to say here really. We're beginning the next arc, and I'm finally starting track season so that's nice.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

::

::

After the huge party last night, classes started later than usual since most students stayed awake for most of the night. Regardless, Ichigo woke up early and began to do his morning exercises. His body was well on its way to recovering, so for now he was told to just stick to drills and exercises that didn't push his body too much.

By the time he was done his light training, Ichigo only had thirty minutes to wash himself before the girls came in. Lux arrived around the same time he did, so they decided to make small talk while they washed themselves. The ex Soul Reaper knew that Lux wasn't an early bird like him. So he cut him some slack for not being at the training grounds in the morning.

When he entered his class, he greeted Instructor Raigree and made his way to his seat. Ichigo tried his best to stay awake, but on more than one occasion did he find himself almost nodding off during the lecture. Instructor Raigree caught him drifting away a few times, yet she decided to let him get away with it anyway. Maybe it was because he was currently caught up on all of his assignments, or the fact that he too stayed up pretty late?

Either way, Ichigo didn't get in too much trouble. All he got before break was a 'don't do it again or else' reminder from Instructor Raigree. Usually, the classroom was silent while Instructor Raigree lectured them on various things, most likely due to her serious disposition. The orange haired teen felt that there was never a shortage of scary females in this school.

At break, things become a lot more normal. Some students leave the classroom, while most decide to stay inside and talk about anything and everything. As for Ichigo, he didn't get to decide on how he spent his breaks, because everyone else felt the need to choose for him.

Lisha was the first one to strike up a conversation with the drowsy Ichigo, "Hey big brother, I was hoping you could finally take that test for administration into the Knight Squadron," the blonde girl said as she smiled prettily at him, "With your recent achievements, I think it'll be no problem at all for you to get admitted," while she may have been sounded pure and innocent, the ex Soul Reaper knew that she had her own motive too. What exactly that motive was, he wasn't too sure yet.

Ichigo replied back lazily, "Sorry Lisha, but no," looking at her crestfallen face he quickly added, "Sure I might be a proper student of this academy now but… I still have to recover properly, don't you remember?" She nodded back with downcast eyes, and the ex Soul Reaper berated himself for being so soft when it came to situations like these.

"Alright, I guess I'll try," Ichigo said while looking away, "No harm in doing so I guess," Lisha looked at him fairly surprised before a grin appeared on her face. _I guess she really wants me to join, but just what is her objective here?_ The orange haired teen didn't have any time to ponder on that thought, for now it was Tillfur's turn to converse with him. Yet again, this was something that was not decided upon by him.

The cheery mood maker of the class bounced up to him with her usual smile, "How are you feeling Ichigo? Tired is what I'm guessing, since you almost fell asleep just like Princess Lisha always does!" The boy in question slightly smiled at her upbeat attitude, he may not have found Tillfur very likeable at first, but now he appreciated how happy she always was.

Tillfur was a girl that faintly reminded Ichigo of Orihime, so it pained him sometimes when they talked. In all honesty, he never got over the fact that he was forcefully removed from his own world. Over time, he just learned to suppress those emotions of sadness and continue on with life. That was also the reason he cherished someone like Lisha so greatly, it was because she was a person who could fill the gap in his heart that used to be reserved for Yuzu and Karin.

Then there was Almatea; however, Ichigo didn't want to think of her, it was too painful just remembering.

Realizing that he had been in some sort of trance, Ichigo quickly replied back to Tillfur as upbeat as he could be, "Well you know how I am, always training day in and day out," he suppressed a yawn before continuing, "Besides, that party lasted for a long time, you've got to cut me some slack for being tired today."

Tillfur sighed and gazed at Ichigo with admiration, "Man, you work so hard all the time Ichi! Tell me, how do you do it?" She suddenly appeared right in his face with a comical yet serious face, "I need to know your secret? Oh! let me guess, it's for the ladies right? After all, young men are always trying to impress those they find attractive right?" Ichigo looked at the brown haired girl with a dubious expression.

Trying to put it into the least amount of words as possible, Ichigo explained his reason for training so much, "There is still plenty of issues and bad guys out there that need to be stopped, and with the military's current state right now, the people of this country need to confide in someone," he sighed tiredly, "that someone is me. If everyone knows that I'm beating the crap out of the bad guys, then they won't have to feel fearful of what might happen tomorrow, the Old Empire may be gone, but plenty of evil still lurks out there… You just have to search for it," he added darkly.

Noticing that Tillfur wasn't responding, the orange haired teen looked over to see her shaking on the spot. _Oh crap, I guess I went a little too far._ Once that thought crossed his mind, a stern women's voice sounded within his consciousness.

" _You're always going too far with those explanations of yours, Ichigo. Try to lighten up a bit, don't be so grouchy all the time!"_

Ichigo mentally winced when he recalled those words, the words of the women who gave him the Pura Draco. His mood darkened visibly, yet there was only sadness and regret reflected off of his warm brown eyes. Orphel was her name, and the ex Soul Reaper had cherished every moment he had spent with her.

What caused his mood to plummet once he remembered her was the fact that he had no idea how she died or when she died. The only thing Ichigo recalled was that he was still young at the time of her unfortunate death, so he still had too much to learn about the Pura Draco in general. Not being able to remember the way she died left an empty feeling inside of him, and depending on how his day went, the emptiness would decrease or increase.

Out of nowhere, Ichigo saw a hand wave back and forth in front of his face, "Hey Ichigo? You okay…?" a concerned Tillfur asked, the orange haired boy snapped out of his sulky trance. _Goddamn, I just had an episode there… I should really get my emotions under control._

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo responded with a distant look in his eye, "Don't mind me, I just recalled some bad memories," he clenched his fist tightly, "memories I'd much rather not think about," Tillfur looked at him a little puzzled and concerned, but she didn't pry into it any further.

Noticing that the conversation was becoming increasingly awkward, Ichigo jumped to another subject to talk about, "So Tillfur, what're you going to do after school? If you're free, then come train with me, if you want to know my 'secret'," he smiled lightly at her. Tillfur blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, a dead giveaway that she did not want to train with him.

"Um, I don't think it would great for my physical health if I trained with you…" Tillfur trailed off a little nervously, Ichigo smirked and was going to continue his teasing until another girl interrupted him.

Who just so happened to be Krulcifer Einfolk, Ichigo would be lying if he said that Krulcifer didn't unnerve him. There was something about the daughter of the north that he felt wasn't right, and if his name was Ichigo Kurosaki, then he would definitely get to the bottom of it.

She greeted him politely, "Good morning Ichigo. I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted Tillfur to train with you, so may I make a request to train with you instead?" Krulcifer smiled at him charmingly, the ex Soul Reaper was surprised that she wanted to train with him in the first place. Most noble girls would be scared out of their wits if they had to train with him, Tillfur was a prime example.

Ichigo responded with a surprise, "Um yeah, if you want to then go ahead," he pondered for a moment before continuing, "we can start an hour after school ends, and make sure to bring some water, because we're going to be doing a lot more than your typical Knight Squadron practices!" he smiled competitively at the end, _let's see how hard the Knight Squadron trains their members._

Despite the slight threat that Ichigo conveyed to her, Krulcifer smiled calmly as she replied, "That sounds great, I look forward to seeing how someone like you trains, it will be a valuable lesson for me," before the ex Soul Reaper could engage in any more conversation, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

When he turned around, he saw a pouting Lisha looking back at him with evident jealousy in her eyes. "Grrr, why are you so lively when talking to these two when you show hardly any enthusiasm when talking to me! Just wait until Mother hears about this, she will definitely punish you!" Ichigo chuckled at her jealousy but gave in anyway.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a wave of nostalgia rush through him, "Man, I haven't seen Raffi in years, I wonder how she's doing?" Tillfur and Krulcifer were shocked that he said her first name so casually, "What? Raffi and I are pretty close to each other, that and it would be awkward for the both of us if I addressed her as 'Your Majesty'," the two girls continued to stare at Ichigo in shock and amazement as he explained his relationship with Raffi to them.

"Oh my, so you even have the Queen's favor, what a sly man you are, Ichigo," Krulcifer teasingly said. Much to her pleasure, the orange haired teen immediately tried to deny all of it.

"No way! It's not like that at all! Wait, Lisha… What are you doing?!" alarm flashed across Ichigo's face as Lisha smiled with a shadow under her eyes. Slowly she pulled out her Sword Device and pointed it at him.

"Don't tell me… that you are trying to seduce Mother, Ichigo? It's not true right? Because if it is, then I will personally castrate you right here and now!" in a second, Ichigo was running away from a bloodthirsty Lisha. _You know what? I don't have to put up with this crap, I'll show Lisha who's boss around here!_

Suddenly spinning around and grabbing Lisha's wrist with overwhelming strength, Ichigo brought his fist down on her head, earning a loud cry from the blonde girl, "OWWWWW! Why did you hit me that hard?!" Lisha screamed with tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. The ex Soul Reaper glared at her with unsympathetic eyes.

"Shut up and let me explain," Ichigo said with a scowl, "like I said before, Raffi and I are pretty close to each other, but that does not mean that we are in a _relationship_ with each other, do you get it now Lisha?" he spoke in a highly dangerous voice, the princess of the New Kingdom nodded obediently. She then sat back down in her chair and began to rub her head while grimacing.

Ichigo huffed and sat back down beside her, he glanced at Lisha but looked away before she noticed. Finally, he got up and walked out of the classroom. He later appeared a couple of minutes after with an ice pack, which he handed to Lisha with a slight blush on his face.

"Thank you…" Lisha murmured quietly, she smiled slightly when Ichigo decided to take the liberty of tending to her himself. "Hehe… you're always so awkward in these kind of situations," she giggled lightly.

Ichigo remained silent for a moment, "Just don't go around chasing me with a sword whenever you get the wrong idea about something," he grinned softly, "at least you're strong though, I'm happy that you have no trouble standing up for yourself. I just wonder how Raffi is doing…" his answer wasn't questioned due to break ending a couple of seconds after.

Instructor Raigree walked into the classroom and didn't even bat an eyelash at the ice pack on Lisha's head. Instead she just sighed and resumed class as if nothing weird ever happened during break. Ichigo admired Instructor Raigree for being able to keep girls of such high status in check. If only he had patience like that, then maybe half the nobles in the country would have a better opinion of him as a person.

Even though Ichigo is regarded as a celebrity for his power and is famous all over the country, this is only in the view of the common people. The nobles were a different story altogether. The orange haired teen would be lying if he said that he at least tolerated the nobility; when in fact, he hated them just as much as they thought he was a barbarian.

Ever since the Old Empire's collapse five years ago, Ichigo had been in several skirmishes with the nobles of the New Kingdom. This in turn led to him forming a bad reputation with the majority of them, and while they are all grateful for his contributions to bettering the kingdom, that didn't mean they liked him as a person.

The only noble who he genuinely liked was Dist Ralgris, which was funny considering the fact that he was a part of the 'four Great Nobles'. The four most prestigious nobles whose families date back to the times of the Old Empire, Ichigo was used to having this kind of luck when it came to his friends. Hell, he even befriended Uryu on the field of battle.

Right now Dist was collecting data on something Ichigo had been thinking about for the past couple of days. It wouldn't be too long before he conversed with him again, and he was looking forward to the data he collected.

Tuning back to Instructor Raigree's lecture, Ichigo found himself diligently taking notes while Lisha dozed off beside. This surprisingly continued on for the rest of class, just him taking notes and doing his assignments. _Lisha's work ethic really needs some work though, and I'm guessing she's going to head for the atelier once class is over._ Ichigo thought exasperatedly.

Once class finished, Ichigo had an hour to himself before his practice with Krulcifer. He decided to stay in the classroom and finish his remaining homework, and no it wasn't because he found it difficult or anything like that. By the time he was done, an hour had already passed and nobody was in class.

Getting up and stretching a bit, Ichigo sighed and got ready with his proper equipment. He lightly jogged to the training grounds, where the ex Soul Reaper saw Krulcifer waiting for him with her Sword Device ready.

Ichigo walked up to her and said, "Sorry for the wait, I had some homework to finish. Anyway, let's start with the practice-" he was cut off by a certain blonde haired girl.

"Not without me you're not!" Lisha suddenly appeared and puffed out her chest pridefully, "I too am joining in on your practice Ichigo! Truth be told, I'm actually stronger than Krulcifer you know?" Ichigo exasperatedly gazed at the blonde girl, to which she gazed back at him with a smile on her face.

Ichigo sighed, "Sorry Lisha, but you can't. You have homework to do," Lisha's face fell instantly, "but if you can catch up on your missing assignments, then we can practice together with no else, deal?" the princess of the New Kingdom huffed, muttered something that Ichigo couldn't hear, and took off.

"That just happened."

Krulcifer spoke up beside him, Ichigo couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Sighing again, the orange haired teen turned to look at his classmate, "Let's just get on with the practice, also, put your Sword Device away," Krulcifer's eyes widened slightly, "we're going to be doing practical training instead of Drag Ride training for now. You can't pilot a Drag Ride if you don't have the required physical strength first," Ichigo told the blue haired girl.

He started to stretch, "So let's start with some workouts first, then we'll train with our Drag Rides after," Krulcifer followed his example and began to stretch herself. Once ten minutes had roughly passed, Ichigo stopped stretching and went into a pushup position.

"Alright!" he started to do his pushups, with Krulcifer staring at him in bewilderment. Ichigo stopped after his one-hundredth pushup, and didn't look tired in the slightest. "That's how you do it, don't worry, I won't make you do what I'm doing. Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could do fifteen to twenty push ups, ten squats, ten sit ups, and repeat."

Krulcifer sighed with relief, "That doesn't sound too hard-"

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, you're going to be doing that for the next hour."

Krulcifer's eyes lost their excitement at that moment.

And so, the two began to work out for the next hour. By the time an hour had passed, both Ichigo and Krulcifer were covered in sweat. "Okay… now we can move on to Drag Ride training!" the blue haired girl shook her head in rejection.

Krulcifer faced him exasperated eyes, "You… mean to tell me that we're not even done yet? Jeez Ichigo, you are definitely harsher than Celistia when it comes to training..." she huffed with a tired smile.

 _Celistia… where have I heard of that name before?_

"Who's Celistia…?" Ichigo queried, Krulcifer responded after regaining her breath.

"Celistia Ralgris is the strongest student at this academy," Ichigo widened his eyes briefly, "she is a third year and is also the leader of the Knight Squadron. I'm fairly surprised you have never heard of her before, as I am certain she could rival you in strength," Krulcifer said with a serious expression.

Ichigo smirked, "Rival me you say?" _I know her name from somewhere, but from where? Besides, Krulcifer just mentioned that she's super strong, so maybe fighting her would jog my memory or something? Wait… her last name is Ralgris, so that means she must be Dist's daughter!_

Krulcifer however, still wasn't done with her mini explanation, "Though for you, a male, there is a problem concerning Celistia," Ichigo looked at her, "she has a rather… strong disposition towards men, and a part of her famousness stems from being a man-hater."

Ichigo eyes widened, _I've definitely heard something like that before! Goddamnit, I just can't seem to remember, oh well… I guess I'll find out when I fight her._

Sighing, Ichigo turned towards Krulcifer, "If you don't want to continue, then that's fine. Though if you do want to come and join me from time to time, I wouldn't mind."

"I will definitely think of that Ichigo," Krulcifer smiled slightly and started to walk back to the dorm. The orange haired teen sighed and pulled out his Sword Device. Thankfully, nothing abnormal happened when he summoned his Drag Ride. He still couldn't figure out what his vision had meant, but he knew that it was somehow connected to his master.

Sighing heavily and pushing those thoughts out of him mind, Ichigo took off to the air and began to train.

::

::

After the sun had begun to set, Ichigo found himself in Principal Relie's office. "Soooo, want to sleep in my room again?" the ex Soul Reaper face- palmed before refusing her offer like it was routine.

Ichigo growled, "Look Principal, I just need a proper room to sleep in. Camping out in the infirmary is starting to make me uncomfortable," Principal Relie put on her thinking face for a good minute. _I don't understand how she's still the principal,_ he thought with confusion.

She sighed with a troubled face, "You see Ichigo, my room is your only option if you don't want to sleep in the infirmary or the visitor's room. So, either sleep in my room comfortably, or, sleep in the visitor's room uncomfortably. What will it be?" Relie asked with a smile that would make any man's heart flutter.

 _...Take the offer King. Don't pass up a chance with this hottie._ Ichigo felt something cloud his mind for a brief moment. It was like he was hardly conscious when the words came out of his mouth.

"Alright fine, but I'm not going to be doing this again," the look on Relie's face as he uttered those words was of pure shock. "I'll repeat myself once more, I'm only-" he was cut off by the ecstatic pink haired principal.

"Oh you and I are going to have so much fun Ichigo! Come now, it is quite late so let us go to my bedroom!" Principal Relie squealed. The orange haired teen was more or less dragged to Relie's room. Once he got there, Relie left him and went to the bathhouse. Ichigo found some pajamas on the bed that were practically waiting for him there, _that goddamn principal…!_

After he changed, Ichigo felt his eyelids start to droop at an astonishing rate. He yawned uncontrollably and flopped onto the bed, and soon after he drifted off into sleep.

The orange haired teen knew that Principal Relie would have a hard time moving his body, but he was too sleepy to care.

 _::_

 _::_

 **In Ichigo's dream**

 _The ex Soul Reaper stood on a familiar skyscraper. Despite the fact that he was standing to its side, Ichigo did not fall at all. The skyscrapers were tall and oddly blue, and the sky itself was a bright blue with clouds here and there._

 _He was wearing black robes and wooden sandals. However, there was no sword on Ichigo's back, something that he secretly felt immense frustration for. Sighing lightly, he turned around and faced the man who used to be his power._

 _The man was wearing a cloak and had ragged black hair, and he wore glasses as well. "Welcome back Ichigo, it's certainly been a long time," he said in his calm voice which he usually used, "Ichigo… are you… looking for this?" he started to walk towards the orange haired teen. While doing so, he waved his arm in an arc and mysteriously summoned a large sword. The sword itself was like a large khyber knife, but it was a little different in shape. Even so, Ichigo felt a wave of nostalgia from seeing his old blade._

" _Zangetsu…" he breathed, "how are you here? What's going on? How is my Hollow returning?" Ichigo fired question after question. Coming to a stop just a few feet in front of him, Zangetsu closed his eyes and remained silent._

 _Until he suddenly spoke up, "I have no obligation to tell you that, Ichigo. Why should I tell you something that concerns your Soul Reapers powers, when you are not even using those same powers?" Zangetsu now had an almost angry look on his face, while Ichigo widened his eyes in shock._

" _Instead of trying to bring out your powers that are slowly returning, you resort to using pathetic toys to fight your battles," Zangetsu reprimanded, "I am disappointed in you, this was not what I taught you to be like. You have become a shell of your former self Ichigo, both mentally and physically."_

 _In contrast to Zangetsu's angry look, Ichigo's face was a mixture of hurt and confusion. He called out to Zangetsu once more, "I… I know that but…! Look Zangetsu, I just don't know what to do right now! I have people that I want to protect, and I can't afford to put them in danger because of my inner Hollow! Zangetsu please-"_

 _His Zanpakuto spirit cut him off rather harshly, "I do not care about what happens to the things you want to protect. You remember when I said that, don't you Ichigo? This same principle applies here as well, only this time, I am not doing what I am doing out of a need to protect you. I am doing this to bring back your real strength, the strength that even I cannot bring out."_

 _Ichigo continued to stare at Zangetsu, "If you defeated your Hollow before, then you can do it again. No excuses, Ichigo. That is a rule that goes for the girls of this academy as well as you," the orange haired teen blinked in confusion for a moment, "ah I forgot… no one ever told you this, but you too are a noble in your own right Ichigo."_

" _Your father comes from a noble house in the Soul Society, the Shiba Clan to be exact," Ichigo gasped in surprise, "while I do not know why he chose to never tell you, I can only assume that he never found the proper moment to. So yes, you are a noble of the same caliber as these people, so start acting like one and give up the entire 'rebellious freedom fighter' personality."_

 _Before a demoralized Ichigo could utter a single word, his inner world began to collapse. However, in the moment where everything was fading to pitch black, the ex Soul Reaper swore he saw Zangetsu's body flicker into that of a different man. Sadly, he had no time to ponder on it, since everything quickly faded to pure black after…_

::

::

 **Morning**

Ichigo woke up with a start. When he looked at the unfamiliar bedroom he was in, last night's events came back to him in a rush. Along with that, the memories of last night's dream slammed back into him. Ruffling his hair, the orange haired teen sighed dejectedly as he tried to process the information Zangetsu had told about earlier.

 _What the actual hell? Me? A noble? Goddamn, I mean… this is Zangetsu, so I know he wasn't lying when he said that. Dad never told me about his past as a Soul Reaper, but he was exceptionally strong. Not to mention, he was a captain judging by how powerful he was too. So what made him leave…?_

 _Oh who cares about that right now! I'm sure Dad had his own reasons, but I've got another issue to deal with currently. Zangetsu never led me astray in his teachings before, so maybe I should consider changing my ways… all right, today will be a new day for Ichigo Kurosaki!_

Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed a certain principal stirring beside him. "Hey what time is it Ichigo…? Oh man, I was so excited last night… but then you decided to just drop dead after I went to change…!"

Instead of doing his usual gig, the ex Soul Reaper sighed calmly and got out of the bed, "I'm going to be changing now. I need to get to class soon, but when school is done, I want my own dorm room Principal Relie. Anyway, see ya," with that, Ichigo went into a seperate room to change. Afterwards, he dashed to the classroom where he almost tripped a good dozen times.

Opening the door, Ichigo greeted Instructor Raigree politely, "Good morning Instructor Raigree. It's pretty nice today, isn't it?" the teacher in question looked at him in surprise. Some of the students were glancing at him weirdly, as if this was the strangest thing they had ever witnessed before.

The ex Soul Reaper sat down in his chair and pulled out his notebook. Never did he think that he would be using the proper manners of a noble that were taught to him by Raffi and Count Atismata. Seeing Ichigo going about his business in such an orderly fashion confused the other students to an amazing degree.

When asked to write an answer on the board, the orange haired teen did so with the air of a noble man. Truthfully, Ichigo was praying that he was presenting himself correctly, since the stares from his classmates weren't telling him anything. At break, girls swarmed him over his sudden attitude change.

That is, until a box full of paper slips was dropped on his desk. Ichigo looked up to see Lux smiling at him, "These are all the requests that have piled up because of your poor physical health… you can't just make me do all of them you know?" he asked with a shadow under his eyes. The ex Soul Reaper smiled nervously with sweat coming down his face.

Lisha suddenly popped up in his face, "Hey what's wrong with you today Ichigo? You're acting… a lot more professional and it's… weird," she said with confusion.

The ex Soul Reaper scratched his head lightly, "I guess you could say that I remembered a certain somebody's advice," his eyes became distant for a moment, "and now I'm finally acting on it."

The odd explanation didn't seem to satisfy Lisha, but she didn't pry any further. Class dragged on for a long time, and when they were dismissed both Ichigo and Lux were called to the principal's office. Upon arriving there, the principal held out a large box full of requests from students of all ages.

Ichigo audibly gulped while Lux sent an accusing glance at him, "Lately, I have been getting complaints from a lot of young ladies that their requests haven't been tended too yet, and some of them have waited a very long time as well," Principal Relie said with an oddly calm voice, which didn't match her mischievous smile at all.

The two teenagers decided to remain silent as she continued to speak, "So in order to make sure that everyone has a fair chance at getting their requests done, I have made a competition specifically concerning you two as the prizes! The lucky girl who gets either of these forms can request anything from you two for one week!" she placed a red form in both of their hands as they were getting over their shock.

Principal Relie smiled deviously, "You two have one hour-" Ichigo bolted out the door at an incredible speed. Lux panicked for a moment before running out of the room as fast as he could too. Unfortunately for the silver haired prince, Ichigo was already long gone and he found himself facing a legion of girls instead.

Poor Lux had no choice but to run in the opposite direction of the girls; however, he couldn't help but yell out, "How could you leave me Ichigo?!"

::

::

 **With Ichigo**

The ex Soul Reaper bolted down the hallways of the prestigious academy. There was no way he was going to let any of the girls get his form. He felt guilty about ditching his friend, but his own panic got the best of him. As he dashed down the halls, he was eventually surrounded by a group of first years.

The leader squealed when the girls surrounded him, "Okay… keep calm, keep calm. * _Ahem*…_ you're already surrounded, so do you mind putting this collar on for me?" Ichigo looked at her with a deadpan. The leader didn't even seem to have too much confidence herself, at least that's what he thought.

One of her lackeys pointed at her accusingly, "What did you say about Lord Ichigo putting on the collar for you?" _Lord Ichigo?_ The ex Soul Reaper thought in perplexity, "I thought we all agreed that we would share him equally!"

Another girl joined in, "Oh man, just imagine what we could do with him! Oh wait… I didn't mean it like that!" the girl hastily added on after seeing the look of disbelief on Ichigo's face.

"But you totally did! Also, why the hell are you drooling?!" he pointed to a girl who was starting to drool in the back. Ichigo shook in his head in bewilderment and found an opening in their formation. And it was all thanks to a misunderstanding that caused the girls to start fighting themselves.

Dashing past them all, Ichigo thought about where he could go next. "Maybe I could go to Lisha?" he thought aloud, but quickly discarded the idea knowing that she would try to take his form as well.

Ichigo considered Airi for a moment, but realized that she might try to take his form too. _She probably won't take Lux's though, damn it all!_ He shook his head in frustration and decided to hide in one of the rooms. If he was cornered, then he would fight his way out like a real man.

Without checking the sign, the orange haired teen bolted into the room and hid behind a couple of boxes close near the back wall. There was a large bookshelf right in front of him, and he could move the boxes if someone did come in. However, Ichigo wondered why there were thin wooden walls dividing a section of space from another.

Sighing, Ichigo slumped back and waited. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, since he was too scared to look over his shoulder, but it was odd how no one came to check this room. Several times did he hear the footsteps of girls coming down the hall, but not once did they come and check the room he was situated in.

After a long and unsettling silence, the door creaked open. Ichigo held his breath, but to his utter confusion, the girls who were entering didn't seem like they were chasing him.

He recognised one of the voices too, specifically Sharis' voice, "I thought about participating in the contest that's currently underway, yet there's no way I could catch Ichigo or Lux," a girl, whom Ichigo guessed to be a third year student, replied to her.

"Are you really okay with letting someone like Ichigo Kurosaki in the academy? Even though he is a man, and from what I've heard, a barbaric one at that, you all still accept him?" the ex Soul Reaper unknowingly stiffened upon hearing that distrustful comment.

Tillfur responded to her with her usual moodmaker tone, "I know he seems like a bad guy on the outside, but Ichigo is actually really nice once you get to know him properly."

Sharis voiced her opinion about him after Tillfur, "He's not that bad of a man, Saniya. Ichigo has saved the academy before and he put his life on the line to do so. I know that he seems hard to approach at first, but think about how much pressure is on him all the time. Everyone always expects great things from him, so can you really blame him for not being so open?"

Saniya didn't respond back, Ichigo only heard a 'hmph' which marked the end of the conversation. Quickly peeking around the corner, he realized that she was the same girl who was glaring daggers at him during the party last night.

Not only did he discover that, but Ichigo also found out that the girls were… changing. Which obviously meant that the room he was in was for changing. This can also explain why no one bothered to look in the room either.

Because there was _no_ way the chivalrous Ichigo Kurosaki would _ever_ hide in a girls change room, right?

Girls that he could only assume were from the Knight Squadron changed out of their clothes and into their Dress Gears. Lacy panties, bras of equal caliber, and the fair white skin the girls possessed was almost too much for Ichigo to handle. The colours varied, most being white, but there were some girls who were wearing black undergarments instead.

The orange haired teen recognised some of the girls as well. He saw Tillfur, Sharis, Krulcifer, and Nokuto (or Noct, as she wanted him to call her). They too were in their bra and panties, yet Ichigo couldn't help but feel extremely guilty accidently peeking on them like this. It also didn't help that he was enjoying the sight too, since it was only natural for a boy his age to be excited from seeing almost naked girls.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into…_

If luck was on his side, which it probably wasn't, then the girls would leave and never discover Ichigo. Worst case scenario, he would be caught and expelled from the academy. The chances of him getting expelled were probably way higher than him never being discovered.

Just as Ichigo was lamenting, Tillfur called out to Krulcifer out of nowhere, "Hey Krulcifer, do you mind getting that Drag Ride handbook in the back? It should be in the second column," the ex Soul Reaper went pale once he realized that the second column was right next to him.

Ichigo held his breath in and hoped for the best. He saw Krulcifer walk over in her lacy, white, and beautiful undergarments- _Stop that Ichigo! Get a hold of yourself goddamnit… but they really do match her fair white skin, and her slim body isn't too bad either- wait STOP! Shit, she's looking right at me!_

Indeed, Krulcifer was looking straight at Ichigo with surprise written all over her face. The look on the ex Soul Reapers face must have been that of pure panic, because she shook her head in pity and sighed. "Actually, you all can go on without me, I just remembered that Fafnir still needs some adjustments before its ready for training again. Enjoy your practice, everyone."

The cadets of the Knight Squadron bid their farewells in return, which left Ichigo and Krulcifer by themselves. Neither said a word until Krulcifer called to him reassuringly, "You can come out now, handsome pervert. My, to think you would go so far as to hide in the girls change room just to get away from everyone… I underestimated your strategic prowess."

"Wait it's not like that I swear! I-I was just looking for a place to hide and hid in this room, it was pretty suspicious how no one came in to look here but still! I-I'm s-sorry… Krulcifer," Ichigo pleaded to the blue haired girl. Much to his dismay, the daughter from the north laughed and smirked at him playfully. It was clear to the orange haired teen that she knew she had complete control over him now.

Krulcifer walked over to him and looked at him with eyes full of laughter, "Anyhow, the competition has ended, see that clock over there? One hour has passed," Ichigo sighed in relief, "also, do you still have your form Ichigo? It would be pretty disappointing if you lost it on your way here, mind if we check if you have it?" she asked prettily. The ex Soul Reaper complied and checked to see if he had his red form.

Releasing a huge sigh of relief (it seemed he was doing quite a bit of that today), he gave it to Krulcifer to look at. Then a stampede of footsteps sounded from outside. Ichigo looked around confused, and suddenly the door burst open with Lisha standing at the doorway. She was backed up by a horde of eager looking girls, which confused him even more.

Lisha shouted joyously, "Finally! I found you Ichigo, now hand over that form right this instant!" the ex Soul Reaper was even more confused now, but he realized he had fallen for a trap all too late. The bell rang, yet all the orange haired teen could do was curse his own stupidity. Krulcifer held up his red form triumphantly for all the girls to see.

Lisha gasped in surprise and anger, "D-damn you Krulcifer! That snake… taking away my Ichigo! Rrrr, how dare she…!" she growled the last two sentences quietly so no one could hear her.

The students crowded around Lisha gossiped as to what Krulcifer's request for one week would be. All of a sudden, the blue haired girl put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and calmly stated her request. "Starting now, you are to be my lover for the following week…"

.

..

…

The room went dead silent.

No one moved, no one made a sound, they all just stood in shock. Perhaps it was from the request, or maybe it was from the kinds of things said request allowed. Regardless, for a solid thirty seconds, no one dared to say anything. Until one Ichigo Kurosaki broke said silence.

How? By screaming of course.

"W-WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

This was the disastrous start of Ichigo's new life for the next week. Inwardly, Ichigo crushed the thought of ever acting like a good nobleman. _There's no way in hell I'm going to act 'noble' around here, not with these freaking girls! Screw it all!_

::

::

 **Evening**

There was a good amount of commotion following Krulcifer's request. Ichigo still couldn't believe the kind of situation he had roped himself in. Not only did he have to be Krulcifer's lover, he also had to present himself accordingly. Which would've been slightly easier if he hadn't resolved himself to not act 'noble' around these noble girls.

Sighing, Ichigo made his way to the rooftop just like Krulcifer had asked of him. "So, what the hell did you call me here for? I'm not exactly your freaking waiter you know," he said sourly, his usual scowl present.

Krulcifer replied without looking at him, "In a foul mood are we? Well, pushing that aside," Ichigo's eye twitched, "I called you here to tell you something fairly important. Earlier my request to you was to be my lover, but I only meant that in an acting sense. You see, my family sent me here with an order."

" _While you are attending this academy, you will find a high ranking noble and get engaged,_ that was the order they gave me," Krulcifer spoke rather bitterly. It was at this point that Ichigo guessed that the blue haired girl might have family issues.

Even so, Ichigo voiced his own opinion, "I think that's wrong. So you're just going to marry some rich asshole and be done with it? A marriage should be done with love, not political nonsense."

Krulcifer lightly laughed at his comment, "Ah, but most noble marriages are like that. Though this is where you come in, Ichigo. I myself am not a huge fan of the order put on me by my family, so I intend to evade the problem for as long as possible. In a few days, a butler from my family will be coming for a progress report, your role is to help me trick her into believing that I have already found a suitable boyfriend. Of course, you'll have to trick everyone else as well, just to make make sure no one finds out."

Ichigo sighed, "Okay okay, I'll help you trick your family. But I better be getting something out of this, you got that?" he asked with a mean scowl, Krulcifer giggled but didn't respond. The orange haired teen grew even more frustrated but decided to not saying anything.

 _This is going to be a wacky train ride, as if my school life back in Karakura wasn't crazy enough,_ Ichigo thought exasperatedly. Standing there for a couple of minutes, the ex Soul Reaper stared out to the horizon. It would not be long before night arrived…

::

::

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

I could not touch. I could not smell. I could not hear. I could not speak. I could not taste. The only thing I could do…

Was see.

My eyes reflect nothing. The things my eyes cannot see do not exist.

Perhaps, I am 'void'.

I do not have anything to love, and I do not have anything to lose either. I simply…

See.

The beings down here, they are not like me. Just as the ones in the pit I was born from were not like me, these creatures are worlds different from me.

They scurry away whenever they see me, their black bodies reminding me of how much different I am from them. I am pure white, a light in a never ending darkness. A lonely light.

When I see the sky, I see nothing but a dim light. Maybe… there is something beyond the sky? But if I cannot see it, then there is no way it exists.

Maybe, I should try.

Maybe…

I have no companion. I just walk, and see.

I keep walking, eventually I spot something… an exit. As I bring my hand closer and closer to the exit, I cannot help but think about a certain orange haired woman and man.

Envious because I do not have a heart.

Gluttonous because I do not have a heart.

Greedy because I do not have a heart.

Prideful because I do not have a heart.

Slothful because I do not have a heart.

Wrathful because I do not have a heart.

Because I do not have a heart,

I lust for all that you are.

 **END**


	13. Message

**Chapter 12**

 **Message**

::

::

A long sigh came from one Ichigo Kurosaki as he tiredly rubbed his eyelids. Request after request he completed, but the odd jobs never seemed to shrink in number. It eventually came to a point where Ichigo had to force himself to stop or else he wouldn't get a wink of sleep. Not only that, today was his first day of acting as Krulcifer's lover, hooray!

 _Is it really so bad to want a normal school life? Is it really?_ Ichigo thought sourly. Regardless, he dressed himself and readied his books, which were neatly placed on his desk.

"Man, it sure feels good getting my own dorm. No more infirmary, no more principals bedroom, just me and my dorm." Ichigo thought aloud to himself. How he got the dorm was probably a stroke of luck. Relie had told him last night that two girls were leaving the dormitory to go live in their villas. So there was a free room for him now.

When Ichigo asked why Lux wasn't sharing his room, Relie mischievously smiled and said it was for her sister's benefit. Her comment made the orange haired teen very suspicious, yet he didn't delve any further into the matter.

Bursting through the door, Ichigo sprinted down the hallways to his classroom. His shirt wasn't on properly, which exposed some of his chest and abs down the middle. The ex Soul Reaper hadn't gotten the same uniform as Lux, which was something he learned quickly. His uniform had buttons going down the middle instead of the usual tie, though the buttons were mostly obscured by the outer part of the uniform half the time.

Girls squealed and screamed as he ran by. Though Ichigo was sure they were mostly squealing. He couldn't blame them for it; it wasn't everyday they saw a man sprinting down the hallways with his chest and abs exposed. Out of nowhere, the orange haired teen remembered something; last night, Principal Relie had told him to come to her office first thing in the morning. Since there was an "important meeting he must attend".

Ichigo turned around and sprinted in the other direction, this time towards Relie's office, "You've got to be kidding me! I had to remember that _now_?!" Turning his seventeenth corner (he lost count), he spotted a familiar silver haired girl and her black haired companion walking down the hallway.

 _Why does this always have to happen to me?!_

It took a moment for Airi and Noct to catch sight of him, and when they did, their faces turned bright red. Well, Airi's face turned bright red, Noct quickly looked away but Ichigo knew she was blushing as well. "SorryaboutthisI'minahurrybye!" He blurred his words together so fast no one was sure if it was even human speech.

After many more corners turned, Ichigo finally arrived at his destination; Principal Relie's office. Swinging the doors right open, the ex Soul Reaper made his "grand entrance". How he would regret it thirty seconds later.

"I'M HERE! SO WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT?!" Ichigo shouted out of nowhere. He heaved for breath afterwards, and then proceeded to look up when no one answered him. Boy did he not like what he saw.

Staring at him wide eyed, was the literal entirety of the Knight Squadron. To him, it seemed as though they were split between two sides; the first and second years on one side, and the third years on another. Out of nowhere, Ichigo heard his shirt come undone. Girls covered their mouths and looked away with red faces, while Relie had to make it worse.

Relie suggestively narrowed her eyes, "My my Ichigo… what a fine body you have," the ex Soul Reaper took a step back and hurriedly tried to put his shirt back on properly. "Come now, can't you leave it like that for a bit~" the pink haired principal bit her lip while looking straight into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo's face went as red as a tomato. He bolted out the door and slammed it behind him, only to quickly return once he was properly dressed. "Soooo… how is everyone doing on this fine morning?" he casually asked. In response, every Knight Squadron member comedically fell over save for Philuffy.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt an anger so immense it was practically tangible. He turned to his right and found Lisha smiling with a ferocious dark intent behind her eyes. The blonde princess had such a tight grip on her Sword Device her knuckles were turning white. Then, she smirked.

"Falling on top of me in the bathroom by accident… I'll live with that," Lisha said, her eyes starting to narrow. "Kissing Lux's little sister by accident… I'll… live with… it…" she cast her eyes downward and her smile disappeared. Ichigo visibly gulped.

Relie clapped her hands out of nowhere, "Calm down everyone! Please remember what I called you here for," looking at I she said, "there will be time in the future to settle this, but for now let us move on with the meeting. I have also called Ichigo and Lux here because I believe they should be a part of this, despite the third years claims against them." She looked at a certain maroon haired girl who merely closed her eyes.

The door creaked, and Ichigo saw Airi nervously step into the room with a strange object in her hands. She took a deep breath, "Hello everyone. This object has been sent to us by Lord Ralgris, with a letter to go along with it," she took a small letter out of her hand and began to read it. The orange haired teen was surprised by the simplicity of the letter, and he also noticed that it wasn't in the best shape either. It was as if Dist had rushed this out as soon as possible.

Airi coughed and began to read, " _To the Royal Officer Academy Knight Squadron as well as Principal Relie. I have sent this letter and object to you in a hurry, so please excuse the lack of quality. Though, I have no choice, the contents that I discovered must be viewed immediately, for the future of the New Kingdom could depend on this."_ Airi widened her eyes but she kept reading.

" _Please make sure Ichigo Kurosaki and Lux Arcadia are present in whatever meeting you decide to hold because of this. I must warn you though, what I sent should not be viewed lightly. As of writing this letter, I am still in shock over what I saw, so much so that I have only gotten a few hours of sleep because of it. Please be careful, Dist Ralgris._ " Some of the girls were starting to look nervous and scared. Meanwhile, Ichigo began to wonder if this had anything to do with a certain man.

He extended his hand towards her, "Airi, can I see the object?" she nodded and handed it to him. Judging by the design and structure, it appeared to be from a Ruin, it looked pretty old as well. Ichigo had always been fascinated by the technology of the Ruins, since it reminded him so much of his own world and Soul Society.

There was a switch on the side which indicated it was meant to be turned on, so Ichigo set it on the table in the middle of the room (when did that get there?). Turning to look at everybody he said, "Okay everyone, I'm going to flip this switch right here. You all ready?" the girls nodded their heads in agreement, so the orange haired teen turned on the device.

Instantly, a screen was projected from a hole in the device. Ichigo stepped back beside Lisha, and watched with focused eyes.

::

::

 _A man with silver hair similar to Lux and Airi stood across from another man who was wearing a Soul Reapers Shihakusho. The man wearing the Shihakusho had black hair on the sides of his head, and was bald on top. He had a tuft of hair sticking up at the back of his head in a topknot. The man also had thick black eyebrows, and a long thick black mustache. A large single scar was present on his forehead, also on his forehead were prominent wrinkles and beneath his eyes were shallow cheeks._

 _Ichigo widened his eyes when he saw the Shihakusho the man was wearing. Along with the katana he was holding, it was plainly obvious he was a Soul Reaper._

 _The man who had silver hair wore a black cloak that was strapped on with a button near his chest. His eyes were a darker shade than Lux and Airi's, but they held a deep hatred in them. It was possible to see a little bit of clothing beneath the man's cloak, yet it was only miniscule. The man with silver hair had a scar going down his left eye, and he appeared to be around his thirties or forties._

 _The two men were situated in a plain surrounded by rubble and destroyed buildings. However, what caught everyone's attention on the surrounding was the design of the buildings. Their architecture was nothing like the architecture documented in the old history books, the buildings had a design similar to that of the ruins._

 _The man with the silver hair raised a pure white sword, "Shigekuni Yamamoto," Ichigo stood still in complete disbelief, "I reject the pathetic ways of your Soul Society! I have no care if you are the Captain Commander of your so called "Gotei Thirteen", you have infiltrated my homeland and slaughtered so many of my people!" Genryusai, or Shigekuni as we he was being referred to, stood still while wearing a stock expression on his face._

 _The Captain Commander closed his eyes for a brief moment, "The Soul Society manages all life, whether they be living or a soul. Those who have passed on will eventually arrive at the Soul Society, and those who have spent enough time there will eventually make their way back to life through reincarnation. It is the duty of the Gotei Thirteen to ensure this cycle never breaks, it is our duty to ensure the survival and peace of the Soul Society. To that length, I will gladly burn down all who threaten this cycle of life!" he yelled in an authoritative voice._

 _Yamamoto put both of his hands on his Zanpakuto and glared at the silver haired man, "However, the time for talk has long since passed! You and your wretched Arcadia family will perish Ílios Arcadia…!" after his proclamation, fire started to engulf his Zanpakuto. Ílios widened his eyes but kept his composure, he grit his teeth and readied a stance similar to the Captain Commander._

 _Ílios growled at Yamamoto, "Come then Captain Commander! I will show you the power my people have been able to cultivate without you cursed Shinigami!" he brought his pure white sword next to him and chanted in a different language. In a truly amazing spectacle, a large white Drag Ride landed behind him. The white Drag Ride was easily the size of a castle or a fortress, and it was littered with cannons and other pieces of weaponry along its body._

 _Yamamoto looked up at the huge dragon towering above him, then shook his head. "Pathetic. A warrior who cannot fight with his own flesh and blood should not even be considered a warrior," Ílios' eye twitched at the Captain Commander's disappointment and he roared in anger._

" _Pathetic you say?! I will show you which one of us is truly pathetic! I will show you… the terrifying might of Ouroboros!" on a silent command, the Drag Ride lifted Ílios up with its palm and he disappeared into the head of the white dragon. Yamamoto raised his Zanpakuto and clashed head on with Ouroboros' gigantic sword. Flames erupted from his Zanpakuto at a horrifying speed, and the upper half of Ouroboros' sword was incinerated immediately. However, just when it seemed there was no end to how much flames the Captain Commander could produce…_

 _All of it vanished. Leaving only a thin line of smoke coming off Yamamoto's Zanpakuto._

" _Bankai." said Yamamoto, "Zanka no Tachi."_

 _Ílios swung Ouroboros' sword downward at an astonishing speed. He opened fire with the many cannons, yet it was still possible to see Yamamoto's black robes regardless of the bombardement. Finally, Ílios stopped. A large cloud of smoke covered the battlefield, Ouroboros lifted up its gigantic blade and it started to glow white. It suddenly reformed itself and its shape changed into that of a double helix. One half was white, while the other was blue._

 _In one final attack, Ílios jabbed the blade of Ouroboros down. It made a thunderous roar, buildings in the distance could be seen shaking and falling over. After that grand attack, another set of cannons fired downward._

 _Once Ouroboros let up, an enormous cloud of smoke covered almost the entire battlefield. Out of nowhere, Ouroboros fell over. The smoke cleared in an instant. Revealing Yamamoto, who was standing on the ground just fine._

" _Why do you think I am the Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen?" Yamamoto asked dangerously, "because there is no Shinigami in all of the Soul Society that can rival me." he dashed towards Ouroboros but the Drag Ride disappeared immediately. Ílios stood across from the Captain Commander, breathing heavily while sweat ran down his face._

 _Yamamoto asked, "Can you feel the intense heat? This is the power of my Bankai, you were a fool to make the Soul Society your enemy." he concluded with a glare. Then, he readied his sword and flames started to accumulate in an instant._

" _I will give you a quick and painless death," Yamamoto murmured, "Zanka no Tachi North…" he swung his blade down._

" _Tenchi Kaijin."_

 _In a burst of heat and fire, Ílios was cut in half. Yamamoto shook his head and started to walk away, all the while his body was starting to radiate smoke. Rain began to pour down, giving the whole area a morbid look to it. As soon as the Captain Commander was about seventy meters away from Ílios corpse, he was attacked by a barrage of arrows._

 _In a flash, he cut all of them in half. Yamamoto looked on with wide eyes as Ílios stood up with numerous metallic bars and other machinery patching his body together. Most of his cloak was gone, revealing what he was wearing underneath. It was simple white uniform, with a Quincy Cross strapped to the left side of his chest. Yamamoto's glare intensified tenfold upon laying his eyes on the Quincy Cross._

" _Of course you would be a Quincy! No wonder you somehow survived my attack…!" Yamamoto yelled. Ílios stumbled and heaved for breath. Then, he smirked._

" _Shigekuni Yamamoto… I will commend you for your strength," Ílios gasped, "I know… that was nowhere near… your full power… the level of strength you displayed is beyond imaginable… I don't even think the lord himself… will be able to stop you…"_

 _Ílios looked Yamamoto dead in the eye, "Which is why I must finish you off now! One-hundred Reishi Bindings!" he clasped his hands together and chanted. Suddenly, reishi rods began to stick out of the Captain Commander at an alarming rate._

 _Yamamoto struggled to break out, but more and more rods began to form. "Wh-what in the world…? Do you intend to immobilize me like this?!" Ílios only smirked in his direction._

" _So long as I continue to live… you will never escape my bind! This is my trump card!" Ílios smiled victoriously, "After your death… I will destroy-" a sword pierced his throat from behind. A woman stepped out from behind him with a small and sadistic smile on her face._

 _She had black hair, and had the face of a young woman. "You will destroy what?" she asked while taking her sword out of Ílios throat. "To be killed by a simple unreleased Zanpakuto..." she looked at Yamamoto, "is truly a disgrace to your legacy and honor. It would have been much better if you were killed by Zanka no Tachi."_

 _Yamamoto sealed his sword and sheathed it, "Captain Unohana… I sensed your spiritual pressure when you arrived," he took out multiple reishi rods, "you were watching the entire battle weren't you?" he asked with a stern face._

 _Unohana merely bowed her head, "I only stayed out of the battle so I didn't get in your way. Head Captain Yamamoto," she looked up to the sky, " that dragon, it reminds me too much of that legend-"_

 _Yamamoto silenced her, "There is no need for worry. We are about to go to war with the Quincies from the Vandenreich soon, so do not fret over the possibility that_ thing _might awaken," the Captain Commander began to walked away, "our work here is done. These Quincies truly could have been a force to be feared, but they decided to go on the wrong path."_

 _An arrow shot past Yamamoto, "My… final breath is… near…" Ílios gasped out, "but… I… will get… my revenge… should… a Shinigami ever… appear in this… world… they will not… ever live in peace… this is my final curse…" the Captain Commander looked at the dying man. Then, he faced him with an absolute certainty in the depths of his eyes._

" _Should a Shinigami ever come here on purpose or by accident," Yamamoto spoke with an authoritative voice, "I assure you they will be strong enough to take your forces down. This battle is over, be happy I did not obliterate your body Ílios Arcadia…"_

 _Yamamoto and Unohana began to slowly walk away in the rain. The moon shone above them, and the sound of their footsteps over the battle-ridden earth…_

::

::

Shock coursed through Ichigo's body. His mind was racing in disbelief, _Captain Commander? C… Captain Unohana? Ílios Arcadia?! What the… what the hell is this about?! This can't be possible…_ the ex Soul Reaper started to breath heavily.

Lisha suddenly prodded his side, "U-um Ichigo… what's going on with you? The recording wasn't really that scary… it just showed a dark room for a while… are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse for a bit?" she asked worriedly, the others also looked at him with concern.

Ichigo's breathing started to quicken, "You guys… didn't see any of that…?" he asked shakily. The concern on everyone's face began to increase, and that's when the orange haired teen ran. He bolted out of the school and ran along the streets of Cross Field.

Every second, the final words spoken by Ílios Arcadia echoed in his mind. The curse of never being able to live in peace… that _had_ to apply to him! _The Captain Commander also called Ílios Arcadia a Quincy… then that means Lux and Airi are Quincies as well!_ Ichigo closed his eyes and grit his teeth, a weight of powerlessness enclosed him.

So he ran, all the while thinking about the recording he watched. _Why would the Captain Commander do such a thing? And what did he mean by that "thing"?! This doesn't make any sense at all!_ He yelled outwardly, Ichigo didn't even the notice the rain pouring down all around him. He kept running, running from the questions suffocating him.

He came to a stop after what felt like an hour. Ichigo continued to wander in the pouring rain, every so often he would squat down for a minute. Then he would walk again. Memories of his mother floated through his mind, and soon his head was full of images and memories of his old life in Karakura Town. After seeing Genryusai and Unohana again, Ichigo felt a hole inside of him open up again.

Another thing he didn't understand at all was why Captain Unohana would kill someone so brutally. Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts, yet none of it would go away. There was a connection between Soul Society and the world he was currently in, though he felt as though there was something missing to it all…

Something he should know.

Ichigo stopped and looked up. A large tree was looming over him on a hill, he figured his subconscious brought him here. The orange haired teen walked up the hill and stopped right at the base. He discovered this tree when he and Lux first came to Cross Field.

When he looked up again, a sudden pain hit his left eye. Ichigo clutched his left eye and fell to his knees, a gasp escaping him. With his right eye still open, he began to see things through it. A bloody wasteland, the lifeless body of a girl in front of him, and a full moon above.

 _Wh-what are these things?! What am I seeing?_ The images were blurry, so Ichigo couldn't make sense of what any of the images were. A couple of minutes after, the pain subsided along with the images. The ex Soul Reaper collapsed onto the grass beneath the tree, heaving for breath as he did so.

Slowly but surely, his eyes started to close. Thanks to the tree, Ichigo was sheltered from the rain. Not long after, the ex Soul Reaper drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

::

::

Ichigo awoke in the evening. He jumped up and raced back to the academy. The events from earlier were still clear in his mind, but he had to get back to the academy to let everyone know he was safe. While he running, his vision suddenly changed.

No longer was he running through the streets of Cross Field, instead Ichigo was running through a dark tunnel. It appeared and disappeared rather quickly, but the image was still in his mind.

"Damn… what is wrong with me today?! Why do I keep seeing these things!" Ichigo angrily growled to himself, "why the hell is this happening now?! Damn it all…!" the sky was orange overhead, so Ichigo knew he hadn't been gone for more than a couple of hours.

Walking into the academy, he looked around for anyone he knew. The first person he spotted was Krulcifer, who he called out to.

"Her Krulcifer! I'm back!" Ichigo jogged up to a mildly surprised Krulcifer, "sorry I was gone a while. Let's just say I fell asleep under a tree," she giggled and smiled at him. While it was still true, he would rather not tell anyone about the real reason on why he left.

They started to walk back to the dorms, "You looked very panicky back there Ichigo," Krulcifer murmured, "though I'm happy my lover is safe. Anyway, how about we go on a date tomorrow? After all, we are lovers, even if it is only for a week," Ichigo blushed and looked away.

Ichigo mumbled back to the blue haired girl, "Uh yeah, that's fine. About that, I guess you could say I saw something weird, that's all." Krulcifer looked at him with a hint of suspicion, but she didn't pry into it any further. The two walked back to the dorm, where they went their separate ways.

Ichigo managed to walk back to his dorm undetected, though he caused quite an uproar the following morning.

::

::

The orange haired teen was walking into the dining hall for some breakfast. Quickly grabbing his food, he made his way to a vacant table. Girls looked at him with curiosity, indicating that his little episode had been somewhat leaked. While Ichigo prepared for a nice and quiet breakfast, his fake "lover" showed up.

Krulcifer sat down in front of him with a cup of tea, "Good morning Ichigo. About the date I was talking about yesterday," the ex Soul Reaper braced himself, "I think after school would be a great time for our date, don't you think so too?" she asked prettily.

"Um, I don't know-" Ichigo started, he was quickly cut off when Krulcifer put a finger to his lips.

Girls all around silently stared in awe, and then gasps could be heard as Krulcifer pulled Ichigo very close to her from across the table. "If you don't want to go on a date with me, then maybe I should just tell everyone about your peeping tom incident? After all, only I know about it…" she whispered to him. She let out a small giggle from seeing the terrified expression on Ichigo's face.

 _What the hell is wrong with this girl?!_

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Lisha was clenching her teeth and glaring at the "couple" from afar. Tillfur was trying to calm her down, but the princess' anger only kept growing. "He should be mine," she growled quietly.

During the lecture Instructor Raigree was giving, Ichigo found it impossible to concentrate at all. Two things plagued his mind; the charade he and Krulcifer had to put up, and the recording from earlier. No matter how hard Ichigo tried, he couldn't get those images out of his head. Just what was the connection between the Soul Society and this world anyway? Not to mention Ílios Arcadia's final threat, which was something that had to affect Ichigo.

Because Ichigo was the only Soul Reaper present in this world. However, that just begged the question, what exactly _did_ Ílios Arcadia mean when he said that he would never allow a Soul Reaper to live in peace? Then again, the ex Soul Reaper's life had been anything but peaceful, time after time did he have to fight with everything he had in order to ensure the safety of the ones he cared about.

Ichigo knew deep down that speculation would get him nowhere. _Think… who could know of something like this? It's got to be someone who knows I'm not from this world and someone who's affiliated with the Arcadia family-_

Ichigo perked up suddenly, startling Tillfur and Lisha a bit.

 _The person I'm looking for is Fugil! He knows I'm not from this world, so it's possible that he also knows about Ílios Arcadia and his connection to Soul Society!_ Just as Ichigo was brewing up a storm of ideas and other theories, a certain blue haired girl sat down in front of him.

Krulcifer tapped Ichigo's head lightly with a small smile, "Helloooo? Earth to Ichigoooo~?" she asked charmingly. When Ichigo didn't answer but instead glared at her, the daughter from the North proceeded to pester and annoy him to the point where he felt like his head could explode.

To his relief, Instructor Raigree walked into the classroom and announced that there were three officers from the military coming to teach the students for a bit. _I'm starting to think that this girl does everything she can to annoy me just for her damn pleasure!_ Ichigo glared at Krulcifer through the corner of his eye, yet he knew that glaring would get him nowhere.

Instructor Raigree cleared her throat and addressed the students, "Today three officers from the military have come to act as temporary instructors. Please pay attention and learn as much as you can from them." the look on Instructor Raigree's face clearly showed that she was not expecting their arrival. Ichigo's gaze hardened as the three officers showed themselves.

The men were wearing red overcoats over their Dress Gears, and they appeared to be around Instructor Raigree's age; between their twenty to thirties. The leader stood in front of the two other officers and surveyed the students in front of him. His eyes widened for a moment when he saw Ichigo.

"To think that men from the military would come here and act as temporary instructors, it's really strange right?"

"The way they look at us is completely disgusting though."

"There are a lot of men with muscle in the army, but none of them compare to Ichigo's…!" said orange haired teen sweatdropped at this.

"I really hope Ichigo will beat them up… doesn't he have a reputation for being like that?" Lux, who was beside Ichigo, sweatdropped with him.

 _I guess nobles really do think that I'm incredibly violent._

In summary, most of the girls were embarrassed by being under the stares of the three officers. Not to mention, they were wearing their Dress Gears, which were supposed tightly fitted to their bodies. Ichigo's anger only increased at this, his desire to knock the three men out was growing.

The leader spoke, "Ho… though I did not expect to see _him_ here, coming to this academy proved to be a good choice." he smiled dirtily seeing the embarrassed girls, "the Royal Officer Academy was established not too long ago, yet it seems that the students here are only receiving lukewarm training via the New Kingdom's new system towards women." Raigree's face stiffened and she quickly came to the students' defense.

"That is because they are still receiving an education, this academy teaches students to become successful Drag Rides and scholars," the men snickered in the face of Raigree's professional tone. It was clear as day that they did not have any respect for women.

 _They must have come here for a reason. There's no way they would just waltz into the academy without some sort of scheme set up,_ Ichigo thought. Being perfectly honest, his patience was wearing thin. One wrong word, and someone would end up in a hospital.

The leading officer slightly waved his hands dismissively, "Oh no, you see Instructor Raigree, we are officers from the military and high ranking ones at that," Ichigo started to clench his fists, "so we must teach these young ladies the severity of battle as early as possible. Even though women have a higher Drag Ride aptitude than men, it has been proven over time that there is no way a women can rival a man-"

"You don't know the first damn thing about battle." a voice growled. Everyone turned their heads to see a very angry Ichigo, the officers gulped once they saw that his glare was completely trained on them.

One of the men stepped up beside the leader, "Ah but you see-"

Ichigo marched up to them, "No you don't see!" he snapped, "I know your kind, the only reason you're here is to exalt your dominance on the students!" the leader slightly paled while the students watched in apprehension.

He continued on, "None of you should be in the military, you don't deserve it at all! Have you lost a loved one?!" he grabbed the leader by the collar of his coat, "have you? You nobles always think the damn same; you glorify war and sacrifice, yet you yourself have never experienced the pain and destruction battles bring!" Ichigo growled dangerously while thinking about all the battles he himself had been through.

Suddenly, he let go of the officer, "Not until you've seen the battlefield for yourself can you say you know the severity of battle… until you've seen the bodies, felt the pain, and have shed every damn tear you can… that's when you can say you know what the severity of battle is!" he slammed his fist right into the officers face. Gasps sounded all around, and Ichigo was sure he heard Raigree yell at him to stop.

Kicking the other two back, Ichigo stood in front of the three officers with a menacing scowl. He slammed his foot down and the three men flinched, "Alright, first question: which one of you came up with the idea to come here and harrass these girls?" he asked to the scared shitless officers.

The leader who was in the middle raised his hand feebly, and in an instant Ichigo planted his foot right into his face. The other two flinched and one of the officers started to tear up a little bit.

"Second question: are men and women equal? You over there," Ichigo pointed to the officer who was tearing up, "answer!"

"Y-yes th-they a-are…" his head was sandwiched between Ichigo's foot and the ground. Needless to say, he was out cold.

"Third question: are you sorry?!"

The last officer stuttered out, "Y-y-yes! I-I a-am v-v-very s-sorry!" the officer scrambled away while carrying his two colleagues. Ichigo watched them run off in the distance. He sighed, no doubt this story would spread like wildfire. He scratched his head and walked back towards the students.

"I'm gonna go and walk around town for a bit," he said casually, "if you need me, I'll be back in about two or three hours," no one said anything as he started to walk away. That is, until a voice sounded from behind.

"As expected of my lover, you've done an amazing job in scaring away those men haven't you?" Krulcifer said. Ichigo looked back at her with his usual scowl, said nothing, and continued to walk away.

Lux walked up to her, "When Ichigo gets like that, it's best if you leave him alone for now. Though I'm sure you'll still go on your date," Krulcifer sighed and rubbed her temple.

"What a difficult man, and I even praised him-" Lisha interrupted her with a triumphant smile.

"Ichigo and I have held hands before, you know?" she said while puffing out her chest, Lisha looked at Krulcifer with a cocky smile before the blue haired girl turned to look at Tillfur with confusion.

She slightly whispered to the brown haired girl, "I do not understand, is holding hands really that special in this country?" Tillfur smiled at her while whispering back.

"Actually, I think Lisha is the one who does not understand love at all!"

"HEY! I heard that!"

::

::

Ichigo sighed as he walked around town. Sometimes he hated the social structure of this country, actually he always hated it. The idea of nobles and peasants pissed him off, but he came from a time where these two concepts didn't exist anymore. In a way, it was almost as if he was from some sort of alternate future. Then again, there was a connection to Soul Society and this world.

The only problem was how he'd find his answers. Ichigo already knew that Fugil was the man he was looking for, but the orange haired teen had no idea where he was. For the past five years, Fugil had seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth. At least, that's what he thought.

Yet at the back of his mind, Ichigo couldn't help but feel as though he _had_ seen Fugil before. The ex Soul Reaper suspected that he must have some sort of amnesia, how he got it was a completely different mystery as well. Passing through the streets of Cross Field, Ichigo eventually arrived at the big tree he ran to the day before.

With everything that had happened as of late, Ichigo knew he needed answers, and he was going to get them. He recalled the strange vision the Pura Draco had shown him, and then an idea struck him.

Ichigo sat down in the Jinzen position and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, a black surrounded him on all sides…

 **END**

 **A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long. For a while, I lost motivation in writing this story, but I have big things planned so I continued to write to the best of my ability. The quality is definitely lacking here, and I am well aware of that. Next chapter will have better quality, so please look forward to it.**

 **Like I said before, I have big things planned for this story in the future. However, it will take quite a while to reach those points in the story, so please bear with my terrible foreshadowing and pacing. Have a great day.**


	14. Searching

**Chapter 13:**

 **Searching**

::

::

 _Everything was hazy._

 _A boy, no older than fourteen, crawled over the damaged earth of a battlefield. All kinds of weapons lay around him, as well as bodies, but he paid no mind to any of it._

 _The barren ground that had been the place of a battlefield was now turning muddy with rain. Had it been any other situation, one would probably be enjoying the beautiful view of the kingdom in the distance. The rain seemed to illuminate everything, even the bloody body of a silver haired man._

 _The boy, whose orange hair was steadily become dirtier and dirtier, crawled over to the bloody body of the silver haired man. His arms were covered in dirt, yet he showed no signs of actually caring at all. Once he reached the silver haired man, he called out to him softly._

" _Abel…?"_

 _The silver haired man, Abel, suddenly turned to him with a jolt. Wounds littered his body, yet his eyes still held a fire in them, however weak his breath was getting. Abel looked to him for a moment, before finally opening his mouth._

" _For you, and for me… grow Ichigo, grow."_

 _Ichigo continued to stare at him, his face was as blank as an empty canvas._

" _You're gonna…" Abel started, "you're gonna… be something, no matter what. I'm kinda glad that you changed me… because now…"_

" _I'm passing my torch onto you."_

 _Still, Ichigo continued to stare._

 _Abel lifted his arm up, and grabbed the back of Ichigo's head. Slowly but surely, his hand slid down his head, but Abel managed to squeeze a few sentences in before then._

" _A rose, growing in a wasteland. You're gonna be that, Ichigo… even if no one else cares… even if no one gives you support or help, just keep… growing."_

 _Abel's hand finally slid down Ichigo's face and back to his side. The left side of Ichigo's face was now smeared with some blood. At that moment, Ichigo finally spoke._

" _Grow…? For you, and me?"_

 _Abel managed a smile, a full one._

" _Yeah… grow, my time for growing is over…"_

 _Abel closed his eyes for a brief moment, then he opened them again. Wind had picked up, making Ichigo's orange hair sway as well as Abel's, though to a lesser extent. Long silver hair fell in front of his eyes, so he blew it away as much as he could._

" _What about, the monster in me?" Ichigo suddenly asked._

 _Abel picked up a pure black sword, and held it in front of Ichigo._

 _Ichigo grasped it hesitantly, as soon as he did, Abel made a fist and gently pushed Ichigo away with it._

" _There are no monsters… neither in me, nor in you." with that, Abel closed his eyes. This time, they did not open._

 _He was dead._

 _Ichigo looked at him blankly, "Abel…?" he called out, but when he didn't get a reply back, Ichigo knew he was dead. At least, Abel died with a smile._

 _Ichigo began to wail in the rain._

::

::

"Abel…?"

 _What the hell was that? Was it like that time before as well?_

Ichigo stared at his palm. He had been suspicious before, but now he was sure of it. The ex Soul Reaper had a serious case of amnesia. As of late, visions had begun to flash through his mind, but Ichigo wasn't just concerned about that.

There was also a much larger issue at hand. This time, Ichigo had seen it with his own eyes, but he knew he had definitely had suspected something before.

The Sword Device Abel had given him _was not_ the Sword Device Ichigo currently possessed. _That strange dude with the white hair also said something about "Bahamut Synthesis",_ Ichigo thought, _could these two things be related? There's definitely a huge possibility too. Not to mention I have amnesia, so it's fair to say that I…_ his heart skipped a beat.

 _What if… I'm not even remembering the fight from three years ago properly?! Also, I know who Abel is! I can faintly recall it… but I'm pretty sure he helped me when I was in deep trouble!_ Ichigo closed his eyes and focused more on the thoughts racing in his mind.

 _Just what the hell happened? How come I have a Sword Device different from the one Abel gave me? Wait, he also had silver hair, so I think he's related to Lux as well?_ Ichigo put his hand on his head while deep in thought, _I think I remember Lux telling me about Abel… Lux said he was a jerk, but that's not how I remember him…_

 _It's really faint, but I do recall that he was an incredibly kind person… and I can back that up with my most recent vision too. Damn… there's so much crap going on I can't even keep my thoughts in check!_ Ichigo thought frustratedly. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before gazing at his sword device.

"Everything's gotta lead to you," Ichigo said, "I don't know how I ended up with you, but I'm going to figure it all out. I guess this also means I have a new objective in mind too..." he said while looking up at the sky.

"Fill the gaps in my memory. That's gonna be my primary goal from now on." Ichigo said with determination.

::

::

It was possible Ichigo would never get over how stupid the idea of nobility was. Even when he had to read about it in the textbooks back in Karakura Town, Ichigo still thought it was incredibly idiotic. Just the entire thought of your life being dictated by what kind of family you were born into made Ichigo cringe.

Which was why in some ways Ichigo couldn't stand the kind of people he hung out with daily. Being born in a much more modern time and being mentally older than everyone left little room for tolerance. It wasn't as though Ichigo had anything against the noble ladies of the Royal Officer Academy, it was just that he was so much more _different_ than them.

One of the best ways Ichigo let off steam in these types of situations is to get into a fight on the streets. Plus, it wasn't that hard either. People came after Ichigo regularly; in Karakura it was because of his hair, and in the New Kingdom it was because he had the reputation of being the toughest guy on the street. A title Ichigo earned throughout the years.

These factors all played a role in why Ichigo was currently surrounded by five thugs in the middle of the street. Not to mention, during his "date" with Krulcifer too.

Ichigo looked at them with his regular scowl, "So, what the hell do you guys want? If it's a fight you're after, then I guess I'm all for it," one of the thugs stepped towards him with a malicious smile.

"Putting up a tough guy act huh?" Thug #1 asked haughtily, "Nice girl you got with you too... all the more reason to beat the crap out of you right here and now!" he charged at Ichigo with his arm pulled back. Sadly for Thug #1, Ichigo planted his foot in his face and downed him instantly.

Thug #2 attempted to catch Ichigo from behind via a punch to the head, but the ex Soul Reaper beat the thug to it. Ichigo spun around and swept Thug #2 off his feet before punching him out before he could fall down. Thug #3 pulled a knife out of his pocket with a smile, Krulcifer gasped lightly upon seeing the blade.

"Been a while since someone pulled a blade on me," Ichigo said, "but it's not like your chances of beating me are going up or anything." he said with a calm disposition. The thug charged at him and thrust the knife forward in an attempt to stab him, yet all Ichigo did was catch Thug #3's hand while simultaneously punching him in the face, knocking him out.

 _These guys are pathetic, all going down in one hit, must be newbies._ Ichigo scratched his head at the thought. Before anyone could get a breath out, Thugs #4 and #5 had dashed away while begging for their lives. Ichigo face-palmed himself as the silhouette of the thugs got smaller and smaller.

Ichigo stretched a little bit, "Numbers don't mean anything if you're weak as hell, maybe they'll come back once they've learned that," when Krulcifer didn't reply, Ichigo turned to look at her with one eye open. A dull smile was on Krulcifer's lips, and she dimly asked Ichigo a question he had been expecting for a while now.

"Is this your way of letting off steam?"

"Yeah."

Unknown to Ichigo a blonde girl dressed in a ridiculous detective outfit, a pink haired girl dressed in an equally ridiculous outfit of the same kind, and a silver haired boy dressed as a merchant of some kind were all staring at him in admiration and awe.

"So cool…" the blonde girl quietly leaked out. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

::

::

Krulcifer stared at him charmingly, "I must say, those suits looked good on you, too bad you will probably never wear them," she said with a wink. Ichigo scoffed at the idea of him wearing a suit in the first place. Those things felt suffocating and Ichigo couldn't understand how most noble men put up with them.

Ichigo gazed around at the stores, until his eyes landed on a particular one. Quickly turning to Krulcifer, Ichigo said, "I'll be right back, wait by the fountain over there."

Krulcifer watched Ichigo as he ran over to the store and disappeared inside of it. A couple of minutes later, Ichigo came back out with his hands behind his back. Walking over to Krulcifer, Ichigo averted his eyes with a light blush and a scowl.

"Here, since you got me something, I decided to get you something as well," Ichigo said with a hint of embarrassment. Silently, Ichigo held out a silver chain necklace with a black butterfly. Krulcifer stared at the necklace as if she were in a trance, and she silently extended her hand.

Then, Krulcifer smiled brightly. At the same time, Ichigo swore he saw a tear build up at the edge of Krulcifer's eye.

"Do-do you like it?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Krulcifer replied back immediately, "Of course, this is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me." those words struck Ichigo, since in all honesty, the necklace wasn't that expensive. To have it called the most beautiful gift Krulcifer had ever received…

Ichigo shook his head and sat down beside Krulcifer.

"You know, this isn't all that bad," Ichigo suddenly said. Krulcifer smiled as she put on her new necklace, and as if on instinct, she put her hand on Ichigo's.

Krulcifer closed her eyes while Ichigo's cheeks slightly reddened from the hand holding. Then, Krulcifer asked, "I think we should end this day off with a dinner at a restaurant or tavern, does that sound good?" she asked with a full smile.

"Y-yeah… sounds good." Ichigo replied back.

::

::

Krulcifer had apparently already decided on a tavern she wanted to go to. As the fake couple walked down the streets towards it, Ichigo couldn't help but notice how happy Krulcifer seemed with her new necklace. From time to time, Krulcifer would look at it, smile, play with it for a bit, before gazing at the buildings the two passed by.

 _I'm glad she likes it so much, that took quite a bit of money._ Ichigo thought with a hint of pride.

"Now's my chance!" someone yelled from behind. Ichigo snapped his around and saw that it was one of the thugs from earlier! More specifically, Thug #4.

"Die Kurosaki- uwaaahh?! Ow, ow, ow owwwww?!" the thug was suddenly caught in a chokehold by a woman in a butler uniform. Thug #4 passed out soon after. After she made short work of the thug, the woman with black hair and dressed in a butler uniform gazed at the two of them for a moment.

Then the woman suddenly bowed her head with respect, "It is good to see that you are healthy, My Lady," Ichigo then noticed that the woman was bowing her head in the direction of Krulcifer. Which meant…

 _She's the person Krulcifer mentioned before! The person who was going to see how Krulcifer had progressed in terms of marrying a noble!_

When the woman turned to look at Ichigo however, her eyes widened in shock, "You are-" the orange haired teen decided to introduce himself anyway.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you," Ichigo said with no attempt to hide the scowl on his face at all. The woman looked at the two for a brief moment, and then introduced herself as well.

"I see… very well then, my name is Alterize Mclair, and I am the Einfolk family's personal butler," Alterize said with a slight bow, "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ichigo Kurosaki."

Now it was time for Krulcifer to speak, "It is good to see that you too are doing well, Alterize," she said a little forcibly, "I was just about to head to that tavern over there, would you care to join us?" she asked professionally. Ichigo immediately caught onto the fact that these two clearly did not like each other.

Upon walking into the tavern and having Alterize reserve a table, Ichigo was greeted with a surprise that came in the form of three ridiculously disguised people. It also didn't take long to identify who the trio were, but Ichigo had other issues to attend to first.

Alterize had motioned for Ichigo and Krulcifer to take a seat directly in front of her. Once they did, Alterize decided that the time for mincing her words had come to an end.

"My Lady, I believe you are well aware about why I am here," Alterize started, "I have been tasked with overseeing your progress in terms of finding a suitable marriage partner during the time you have spent in the Royal Officer Academy," Krulcifer's face remained neutral but Ichigo noticed the clenched fist on her lap.

 _For now, I'll just see how this all plays out._

"I am aware of that Alterize," Krulcifer said, "but as you can see here, I already have a wonderful boyfriend." In spite of himself, Ichigo blushed upon hearing the fake compliment (at least he thought it was fake).

Krulcifer wasn't done just yet, "Alterize, I believe I have safely secured a suitable marriage partner, so there is nothing to worry about at all," Alterize, to Ichigo's surprise, sighed in disappointment. Before the conversation could continue any further between the three, a haughty and noble voice sounded from behind Alterize.

"Ho, so it seems that I've been duped, hm?"

A tall blonde man suddenly appeared behind Alterize. The tension in the air immediately skyrocketed as soon as the other customers were aware of his presence. Alterize herself looked completely flustered, as if something she had planned did not go right.

Alterize hurriedly bowed to the blonde man, "L-Lord Balzeride! Wh-why are you here…?" she asked, "I scheduled the marriage interview to be tomorrow…" Krulcifer looked mildly shocked and so was Ichigo.

Krulcifer narrowed her eyes, "Alterize, what is the meaning of this? I believe your job was to observe my progression," she asked the black haired butler.

Alterize gestured to Barzeride as a sign of introduction, "This man is Lord Barzeride Kreutzer, his family is one of the distinguished Four Great Nobles of the New Kingdom," Barzeride smiled and slightly bowed in the direction of Krulcifer.

"Oh, so that's who you were, I thought I recognised you," everyone turned their heads to the unprofessional voice that rang throughout the tavern. Unsurprisingly, it was Ichigo.

Barzeride's smile instantly faded when his eyes met with Ichigo's. "So I finally get the chance to talk with the _great_ Ichigo Kurosaki in person," he said with his pleasant expression returning; however, it wasn't hard to see the glare in his eyes.

Ichigo, having dealt with these kinds of people before, didn't back down in the slightest, "Cut the crap Kreutzer," Barzeride's expression darkened further, "What are you here for?" Alterize immediately berated Ichigo before anyone could say anything else.

"Do not speak to an heir to one of the Four Great Noble families," Alterize said defensively, "My Lady, I have arranged a marriage between you and Lord Barzeride." Krulcifer's eyes widen for a moment before anger swept over her.

"Alterize, explain yourself in more detail please," Krulcifer said with obvious anger present in her voice, "just what is the meaning of this? Don't tell me…" Krulcifer trailed off leaving Alterize open for explanation.

Alterize sighed, "I knew you would run away from this problem for as long as you could My Lady," Ichigo looked at her with a sinking feeling as to where this was going, "So I decided to choose a partner for you instead, a _proper_ noble man who holds a great amount of influence in the New Kingdom."

 _That last comment was definitely directed at me._ Ichigo thought sourly.

Ichigo sent a glance at Lisha, Lux, and Philuffy; his eyes told them to not make a sound while he dealt with what was going on in front of him. Krulcifer was tense, Barzeride was smiling pleasantly, and Alterize was busy introducing Barzeride to Krulcifer. Though the latter didn't seem very interested in the introduction.

At this point Ichigo decided to do what he does best.

"If you wanna settle it with a fight, then let's do it," Ichigo said calmly, all noise in the tavern stopped completely. Alterize seemed to pale, Krulcifer looked at him shocked, and Lisha gasped loudly behind him. Barzeride, on the other hand, was looking… amused.

"Hahahaha!" Barzeride chuckled, "It seems that the rumors really aren't a lie, you actually do pick fights with strangers everywhere you go! Fine then, I will humor you Ichigo Kurosaki!" Barzeride said with laughter evident in his voice.

"In three days, you and I will duel for Krulcifer Einfolk's hand in marriage, I will also be choosing the location for this duel as well," Barzeride said as he began to leave. Just before Barzeride could leave, Krulcifer suddenly joined in on the fray.

"I do not like being a mere prize in this squabble, so I too will participate along with Ichigo," Krulcifer said, narrowing her eyes at Barzeride she said, "if you want this duel to be fair, then Alterize will be your partner. If everyone can agree to these conditions, then you two may leave."

With a huff, Barzeride left. Ichigo sighed, he suspected that Barzeride had wanted to say more, but the ex Soul Reaper hadn't given him the chance to. Alterize had stayed behind, though Ichigo paid no attention to the earful the butler was giving him and Krulcifer at the moment.

Not even bothering to wait for the right time to jump into the conversation, Ichigo cut in, "If all is said and done here, then can we all go home?" after Ichigo said that, he began to head out of the tavern as well, not even caring if anyone was following him. Though Ichigo did hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind him.

"You had no reason to involve yourself with this matter, you know," Krulcifer said quietly, the tone of her voice and the change in her attitude was a far cry from the usual Krulcifer.

 _I guess everyone wears their own masks,_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo kept on walking without looking at Krulcifer, "I hate guys like Barzeride, and I also hate the thought of someone's entire life being planned out for them," Krulcifer looked at Ichigo with surprise, though he didn't know that.

Ichigo continued on, "Isn't being able to carve out your own future the entire point of being alive? If so, then having someone plan out your future is the same as having someone deny you the right to live." Ichigo finished.

Krulcifer wryly smiled at Ichigo, "If that is what you believe, then I guess I have no way of keeping you out of this duel, is that right?"

"Yeah… I guess," Ichigo replied. The two walked back to the academy in silence after that.

::

::

Upon entering the classroom the next day, Ichigo was promptly slapped by Lisha.

Lisha's reasoning? Ichigo shouldn't be challenging people of Barzeride's status so easily, and that he also shouldn't fight strangers in general. Ichigo knew that Lisha was just trying to keep him safe, but did she really have to slap him?

Ignoring it, Ichigo sat in his desk like usual. Lisha and Tillfur were a bit miffed that Ichigo hardly reacted to the slap, but he could care less about that right now. All class, Ichigo thought about the situation he had roped himself in to, albeit it was his own fault that he was involved.

"Hey Ichigo, you in there?" Lux asked out of nowhere. Ichigo slightly jumped, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo replied quickly. Ichigo noticed that Lux looked like he wanted to talk to him about something, so the ex Soul Reaper led him outside for a bit.

Ichigo turned to face Lux when they had walked enough, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lux sighed, "I feel as though you can read my mind sometimes, you know?" Lux asked with a deadpan.

Ichigo looked at Lux with a scowl as he continued on, "Ichigo, I'm aware that you always rush off into danger, but will you be okay-"

Ichigo cut him off, "I'll be fine man, don't worry yourself too much Lux."

With that, Ichigo walked back to the classroom. Lux muttered under his breath as Ichigo was walking back.

"How can I not worry about you, Ichigo?"

 **END**

 **A/N: I want to apologize for the incredibly late update. I have been very busy with family and sports, and recently one of my uncles died, so I haven't been working on this story so much.**

 **With that being said, it's summer now so I will try and update as frequently as I can. Please look forward to the next chapter.**


	15. Rewrite

**Rewrite incoming**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I've decided that I am going to do a rewrite of "Undefeated Soul Reaper Chronicle". Why, you may ask? There are multiple reasons for this, so let's tackle them one at a time.**

 **Reason #1: I've matured as a writer.**

 **This probably won't seem surprising to most of you, but I think that I have matured greatly since starting "Undefeated Soul Reaper Chronicle". The level of writing displayed in "Undefeated Soul Reaper Chronicle" is just not up to my standards anymore. On a side note, my profile is due for an overhaul as well, since it was written with the same level of maturity as "Undefeated Soul Reaper Chronicle". While I did want to continue with the story, I think everyone would benefit more if I simply made a rewrite with much better quality. What I'm really trying to say is that I've become much more serious with my writing.**

* * *

 **Reason #2: I didn't know what I was writing half the time.**

 **This reason may sound a little vague, but reason #2 is one of the most influential reasons as to why I'm going to make a rewrite. Truth be told, I only had vague ideas about more important parts of the story, but the rest I didn't bother with. This led me to randomly throw out important details to the plot like they were nothing, and I had no organization when it came to smaller events. I just went with the flow, which isn't a very good idea. The bad decisions I made really stand out, since it's fairly easy to see how disorganized everything is. The rewrite will definitely include serious story planning.**

* * *

 **Reason #3: I'm writing a Bleach crossover fic, I should write something along those lines.**

 **The meaning behind this reason hit me when I was re-watching Bleach again. After watching Ichigo vs. Kenpachi, I had an epiphany; I wasn't capturing that Bleach feel with "Undefeated Soul Reaper Chronicle" at all. I was, quite literally, just writing a stereotypical fanfiction most people make fun of. However, I don't want to do that anymore, and that is why I feel a rewrite is in need. I want to capture that Bleach feel; the epicness of watching Ichigo take on his rivals or fighting hollows. I want to make Ichigo seem realistic as well, so I've decided to take another shot at all of it.**

* * *

 **Reason #4: I don't have to abide by the original "Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle" story line in any way.**

 **I realized this not too long ago, but the significance of this realization is huge. I originally planned to follow the original story line of "Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle" as close as I could with the addition of Ichigo. Only now do I realize that it would be much more entertaining for everyone if I wrote a new, original plot instead of using the old one as a base.**

 **There you have it, all of the main reasons as to why I'm doing a rewrite. I'm not sure about when I'll publish it, but one way or another I will. Since we're on this subject, I guess I should mention one other thing. I will never, EVER, abandon a story of mine. It may take weeks, months, or years to do it but I will update eventually.**

 **With that being said, or typed, I hope you all have a wonderful day and please look forward to an "Undefeated Soul Reaper Chronicle" rewrite.**


End file.
